


Mouse and Mark

by Nakasawa444



Category: GOT7
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakasawa444/pseuds/Nakasawa444
Summary: Being attracted to a customer? – No problem.Being attracted to a customer who has a boyfriend? – Problem.Being attracted to a customer and suddenly having to deal with his whole family? – Should be a problem.But Mark is a curious and easygoing guy and the said customer is just too gorgeous to ignore his existence. So why not giving this a try and test the waters?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new markjin story which again overflows with my obsession for
> 
> 1\. Jinyoung's eyes  
> 2\. Jinyoung's ass  
> 3\. Chocolate  
> 4\. Mark as a whole
> 
> Thank you dear post office for making me wait in this ridiculous long queue so I had enough time to think out this fic. Also thank you markjin, since I know about your existence, my brain never encountered a moment of boredom.

There are still four boxes left for Mark to unpack today. Four boxes full of different kinds of chocolates, candies, lollipops and other varieties of sweets which have to find their special places in the shelves of the exclusive confectionery store.

 

But that's not an issue. Mark likes his work here and every task revolving around the store. For him it's a matter of the heart. Right now he carefully stacks some boxes of macarons which he did import from Belgium. He makes a point of arranging them as pretty as possible. After all the different kinds of sweets should be visually pleasing enough to attract customers and make them fall in love.

 

The small bell at the entrance door of the shop produces a ringing tone which indicates the arrival of a potential customer.

 

“Welcome to Sweet Lullaby. I'll be right with you. Just give me a minute,” Mark calls out from behind the high wooden shelf.

 

“No worries. We're just looking around for now,” a mellow male voice answers.

 

“Alright,” Mark replies and continues his current task. But the shop isn't exactly big and it's easy for him to follow the conversation of the new arrivals. Apparently the mellow male voice brought company.

 

“Come on Jinyoung, please stay and we can laze around all weekend.”

 

“Would you stop already? I said I can't, BamBam.”

 

“You owe me that. Yugyeom just broke up with me. I need somebody to console me. You're my friend and you have to do this for me when I'm asking. And I am asking, a lot.”

 

“I told you the breakup was foreseeable. You're just too annoying.”

 

“Well, this is not very consoling.”

 

“Also the breakup wasn't happening 'just'. It's been five weeks. Get over it!” Mark is smiling to himself as he's quietly listening to the conversation while he keeps on piling up the goods. Those two seem to be close friends, otherwise such a banter wouldn't be possible. One of them has this nagging tone in his voice almost constantly while the other, the mellow one, seems to react to the nagging rather indifferent, like it's an occurrence he has to deal with more often.

 

Mark always was a curious person and those few sentences were already enough to arouse his interest. In silence he sneaks to the end of the shelf to peek around it. His eyes are blessed with the most handsome boy he ever had the pleasure to behold. Black hair in a neat cut, dark, shiny eyes which are scanning the display, a cute button nose and ripe lips, a jawline to die for and perfect body proportions wrapped in a causal but clean-cut outfit. He also learns that the mellow voice belongs to that breathtaking human. Damn, a whole snack just walked into his store. He remains in hiding to watch them a little longer.

 

“Noooo! I need friend-support. I don't want to hang out alone all weekend like a sad, lonely person, feeling sad and...well, lonely.”

 

“For the last time now, tomorrow morning I go to the main station and I will take the damn train to visit my parents to freaking celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary and you won't put a stop to it,” the snack says, for the first time sounding a bit annoyed.

 

“But you don't even want to go. You hate that you have to go,” the skinny friend whines.

 

“Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I will go.”

 

“I really don't get you. Just skip it, if it's so unbearable for you.”

 

“I see that you OBVIOUSLY don't get it. My parents would disown me. And apart from that my mom would bite my head off. I need my damn head, Bam.”

 

“She can't be that scary.”

 

“Wrong.”

 

“So unfair, I have to vegetate by myself just because you're scared of your mom.”

 

“Not only my mom. My dad would be hell of a lot disappointed in me and my little brother would whine to me for an eternity because he would have to suffer through it alone.”

 

“What a joke. When your brother is visiting as well, you have to sleep on the couch again?”

 

“Yep, because it is always like this. The little cutie gets the spare room and the lousy older one gets the couch. And my brother will even bring his obnoxious dog again.”

 

“He brings his dog all the way?”

 

“He sure does. And that pesky dog hates my guts. There's only one thing he hates more than me and that's my parents' conceited cat. The cat hates me as well by the way. And it always tries to reobtain its kingdom, which is the couch. I swear to you, these nights there are lovely. Truly lovely. An experience I would recommend to anyone to make at least once in their lives.”

 

“You sound so bitter.”

 

“It's justified, believe me.”

 

“I don't doubt that. And your ex is coming, too?”

 

“I swear my parents love him more than they love me. It's been a hundred years and they are still inviting him to exchange the latest news over coffee and cake. I won't ever understand them.”

 

“But you said you didn't see him since the breakup, right?”

 

“Yep, avoided him like the pest but this one I really can't dodge,” he sighs, looking very much dejected.

 

“Does he know that you have a new boyfriend?” Mark's enthusiasm falters a bit when he learns about the snack's boyfriend. On the other hand he thinks about the saying: obstacles are designed to make you stronger, only the weak avoid them. And Mark wouldn't have made it this far, if he would consider himself weak.

 

“Since he calls my mom regularly, how she never fails to tell me, he probably knows, yes. But what does it matter?”

 

“It's just odd that he keeps in touch with your parents all this time. I mean, I'm sure they are great but nobody freaking does that.”

 

“What are you implying?”

 

“That he still wants you back.”

 

“Okay, I assumed you would imply that. But I can assure you that this is not the case.”

 

“How do you know? You didn't talk to him in forever, right?”

 

“Yeah but I just know.”

 

“I think he might does. And well...at least he's hot.”

 

“So what if he's hot? He's my ex.”

 

“Can you at least take some pics of him for me, if possible topless.....and if also possible pants-less?”

 

“You're unbelievable,” the snack says and shakes his head in disbelief at his friend's request, followed by a reproachful look at him. Mark can't help it but think that everything he does is cute. “Also it's been a long time since I saw him topless so I have no idea, if he still is as muscled as I told you he was during our relationship.”

 

“Don't worry, he is.”

 

“Huh? How do you know that? You don't even know him personally.”

 

“Well, you showed me some pics back then. And you told me a little about him and I kind of...well...I kind of found his Instagram.”

 

“What?” the snack asks, eyes wide and surprise plastered all over his handsome face.

 

“His IG name is JacksonTheStud in case you want to have a look. He has an impressive number of followers.”

 

“I can't believe you're stalking my ex...who you don't even know personally.”

 

“You learn a lot about people from their Instagram. And one thing I learned about your ex is that he's still very hot and very muscled and has a very cute smile.”

 

“I don't know what to say. You sound like his fan club president. What the fuck? The next thing you tell me is that you're getting off to his beach pics.”

 

“Occasionally.”

 

“Funny,” the snack comments with a deadpan expression.

 

“Yeah...ha ha......funny.”

 

“Bam?”

 

“Oh look there, licorice! Do you need licorice? I love licorice! He he...”

 

The snack stares at his very unconvincing friend with an expression which seems like a mix of astonishment and disgust. “I can't believe you're jerking off to pics of my half naked ex who you don't even know personally. What kind of mess are you even?”

 

“I just miss Yugyeom, okay?” the skinny friend tries to defend himself.

 

“You mean you're only getting off to pics of my half naked ex who you don't even know personally, since you're separated?”

 

“Uhm...well.....uhm...oh great, eucalyptus candy! I love these. Actually, everybody loves eucalyptus candy, right? Right?”

 

“I need a new best friend. That's for sure,” the snack mutters, seemingly done with his friend, and shifts his attention back to the goods.

 

“Nah, I know you don't mean that. Hey, how does Jaebum think about all of this?”

 

“Oh, my boyfriend is elated that I will spend the weekend together with my ex who is freaking loved by my parents. Believe me, Jaebum couldn't be happier.”

 

“It's really bad when you give in to sarcasm.”

 

“Well, what should I do? Everything is so messy. I wish Jaebum wouldn't have to work and just could accompany me.”

 

“I still think that if he really would have wanted, he would have found a way to take some time off.”

 

“It's not that easy, Bam. He's busy.”

 

“Yeah, I know this already. He's always busy and barely has time for you. How does it feel to always take a back seat when work is more important once again?”

 

“I don't blame Yugyeom in the slightest for running from you. I should send him a greeting card and tell him that he did everything right.”

 

“This is so mean!”

 

“Right back at you!”

 

“I only want you to realize that you deserve better than Jaebum. He's not treating you the way he should be.”

 

“Well thank you for your concern but we're super fine. And since you're not especially a relationship expert, maybe you should not get yourself involved.”

 

“This is what I get for trying to help you.”

 

“Exactly. So maybe you should stop.”

 

“I'm already missing you. Please don't go!”

 

The snack once again tears his eyes away from the variety of sweets to look at his friend in surprise. “I never know what goes on inside your head.”

 

“Don't gooooo! I don't want to be alone.”

 

“I won't start the same discussion all anew. It's tiring.”

 

“Can I at least sleep over at your place tonight?”

 

“I have to catch my train at 8 am tomorrow morning. I don't know, if it's a good idea for you to sleep over. I will have a hard time to wake you up and honestly, I already see myself being late.”

 

“Noooooo, I promise I will be good!”

 

“Jeez, fine. And now help me to find these damn nougat chocolates which my mom loves so much. I can't see them anywhere.”

 

Mark finally shakes off his fascination and is quick to grab a box of chocolates of his favorite brand. He almost runs to the two boys and comes to a halt right before crashing into them.

 

“Hi, I'm sorry but I overheard what you said about the chocolates. Are you maybe looking for these?” he says with the brightest smile he can muster while these pretty eyes are fixing him with a curious look.

 

“Uhm...oh...hi, well...that's excellent customer service in here,” the snack manages to say and then a smile seizes his face, a very, very pretty smile.

 

“Thank you, I try my best.”

 

“But these are not the ones my mom likes so much. I remember them coming in a brown box. I never saw those though.”

 

“Yeah, it's a brand which isn't very famous here but believe me, those are absolutely heavenly. I'm sure your mom will love them,” Mark says, smiling even brighter.

 

“Y-Y-Yeah?” the snack stutters. He's even cute when he stutters. And now he looks away. He's blushing. He's the cutest when he blushes, Mark determines. “Okay, you look like someone I can trust.” His eyes are back at Mark's, holding eye contact while smiling sweetly.

 

“Wow...you're handsome,” his friend suddenly says and it throws Mark off the track a little.

 

“BamBam!”

 

“What? He IS handsome.”

 

“Uhm, thank you,” Mark murmurs.

 

There's an awkward pause when nobody knows what to say. The skinny one already seems to be distracted by some marshmallow candies. And the snack is so flustered that his eyes are flitting between the floor and Mark's face. Mark inwardly scolds himself. It's not the first time that a cute boy walks into his store so why is it suddenly so difficult for him to find the right words?

 

“Uhm...so the chocolates...uhm...”

 

“YES! THE CHOCOLATES!” Mark accidentally yells. The other's eyes widen and Mark offers himself an inner facepalm. Yep, it seems that this is not his ordinary cute boy. This is a gift from heaven right in front of him. Or otherwise Mark's idiotic reaction wouldn't be explainable. “Uhm...maybe you would like to try them?” he asks, about 100 decibel quieter.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Of course, follow me, please.” Mark walks over to the small shop counter and opens the box of chocolates which he showed to the boy earlier. The snack followed him and now stands on the other side of the counter, watching his actions with wide eyes and an open mouth.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“What?”

 

“You opening the box just to let me try?”

 

“Don't worry, if you decide to buy them, I will give you a new one of course,” Mark chuckles.

 

“Pretty...”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Uh...nothing. Uhm...I just don't want you to get into trouble with your boss for opening this one.”

 

“That's very thoughtful of you but there's actually nothing to worry about. This is my store.”

 

“For real?” The snack looks so adorable when he's surprised.

 

“Well...it's my grandfather's store but he basically retired so, yeah, I'm the boss.”

 

“Amazing,” the snack marvels.

 

“Thanks,” Mark says, smiling brightly. He can't even control it properly. The smile performs its best show without his command. It's a natural reaction to the cuteness in front of him. “Here, have one!” Mark holds the box out to him and the snack carefully picks out one of the candies and pops it into his mouth. Mark follows suit.

 

“Woooow...this is so good,” he smacks and his face lights up.

 

“Delicious, right?”

“Yes, your suggestion truly hits home. I'm sure my mom will like them.”

 

“That's good then.” Is he staring? No, Mark’s mind must play tricks on him. This cute ass boy is not staring at him. It’s not happening. Well, except he’s kind of looking at Mark's face for quite some time already like well, he is staring.

 

“And your customer service...y-you do it in such a charming way as well.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I don't want to overstep the line here but...uhm...your charisma is very fetching.” Wow, this incredible good-looking guy just complimented him in the most enchanting way.

 

“Thank you, and no, that's not overstepping a line. I feel very much awesome upon hearing that.”

 

“I'm glad,” the snack says with a cute but shy smile.

 

“Are you flirting?” His friend suddenly appears next to him again.

 

“W-W-What? Bam! I'm not,” he replies, mildly scandalized.

 

“It just looks like you are,” the skinny one casually states and shrugs. Mark wishes that his friend is actually correct with his accusation.

 

The snack turns back to Mark and says apologetically, “Sorry, he has slight developmental problems.”

 

“Eeeyyy! I have not!”

 

“Hey, you liked the licorice thingys over there, right? How about you get some for yourself or something else you like? I buy them for you, okay?” the snacks suggests full of enthusiasm.

 

“That's awesome. Why?”

 

“Because you're my friend and now go!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Just go, Bam!”

 

“Yaaaay,” his friend exclaims and turns around to hurry away and complete his mission. The snack seems to sigh with relief.

 

“He's very....lively,” Mark comments encouragingly.

 

“Yeah, yeah you're right. You never experience a boring moment with him. He he...”

 

“So you want these chocolates for your mom?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, the chocolates. Yes...I mean.....” the snack's voice trails off and he bites his bottom lip. It looks delicious as well. Mark wants to bite it, too.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I mean, unless you can recommend anything else...maybe?” Is this awesome boy stalling for time? Mark doesn't know but if he's correct about it, he wants to make good use of the situation.

 

“Okay, let me see...there's an alternative which would maybe appeal to you, but...”

 

“But?” The snack's eyes are lighting up so prettily that Mark wants to get lost in them. The sparkling darkness in them reminds him of melted chocolate. Perfect.

 

“If you would like to follow me over here,” Mark says and steps away from the counter to walk further into the store. Sadly he overlooks a head-high display cabinet in the process.

 

“OUCH...damn, not again!” He rubs his arm and looks reproachful at the item of furniture before he turns back to the snack. The latter watches him with wide eyes before worry conquers his features. It almost seems to happen automatically when his hand comes up to pull Mark's rubbing hand away from his upper arm to have a closer look at the bruised spot, as if he could peer through the fabric of Mark's white button up.

 

“Are you badly hurt?” he asks, his eyes shift between his supposed wound and Mark's face. He's so close now and his eyes are so pretty and full of sorrow while his hand is still curled around Mark's wrist. It feels nice.

 

“N-No, it's okay. It just happens sometimes. Nothing to worry about,” Mark babbles.

 

“What...it does happen often?”

 

“That things bump into me? Yeah, sometimes,” Mark answers casually, shrugging the whole thing off.

 

“Into you? It looks more like you just bumped into that innocent cabinet though.”

 

“No way! It appeared out of thin air and was sneakily ambushing me,” Mark declares. Bad thing: the snack lets go of his wrist. Very good thing: he's laughing now and it looks and sounds beautiful.

 

“Oh now I see it. Yeah, the cabinet is a real prankster,” he gasps between his giggles and playfully slaps the piece of furniture for punishment.

 

“Yeah, have to be careful with this rascal around,” Mark adds with his cheekiest smile possible.

 

“ARE YOU GUYS STILL FLIRTING?” it sounds from somewhere in the store.

 

“SHUT UP, BAM!”

 

“I TAKE THAT AS A YES. PLEASE GO ON.”

 

Great, now it's a little awkward again. The snack looks abashed to the floor, bites his bottom lip and wrings his hands.

 

“Okay, so now that we were able to pass by our cabinet opponent here, we can move on,” Mark jokes and leads the way to the corner of the shop to a small, Baroque style sideboard. Dark red and golden boxes of chocolates are neatly displayed on top of it.

 

“Wow...these look pretty. But I am sure I never saw them anywhere before.”

 

“It's better that way. It's our in-house brand.”

 

The snack picks up a box and reads aloud, “Tuan's best.” His eyes lift up to look at Mark. The latter can't help but respond with a smile.

 

“Exactly! I'm Mark Tuan by the way. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Oohh...does that mean you made them?” he asks in wonder.

 

“That's true. I learned it from my grandfather. And now I continue the tradition of making our own chocolates.”

 

“That's amazing.”

 

“Thank you. Do you know what else would be amazing? Getting your name,” Mark says, smiling charmingly at the slightly confused boy in front of him.

 

“Oh...yeah, sorry. Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.”

 

“Good name for a good boy.”

 

“E-Excuse me?”

 

Mark considers for a second, if he was too upfront but rejects the thought immediately. “Your name, I like it,” he says and beams at the boy whose cheeks are dusted pink suddenly.

 

“The name, huh?” he says, smiling shyly.

 

“Of course it's not only the name I like but also-”

 

“ARE YOU GUYS STILL FLIRTING?”

 

“YES!” Mark calls out to the skinny boy, who's lost somewhere between the shelves.

 

“OKAY,” he croaks.

 

Mark has to suppress an eye roll and instead looks back at the snack, Jinyoung. The latter seems to be rather baffled. Maybe this time it really was too upfront to confirm their flirting. But come on, he just said the truth.

 

Before it gets too awkward again, Mark decides to steer the conversation back to the initial topic. He quickly takes a box and opens it, holding it out to the snack, Jinyoung. “Here, try them please. I'm curious to know what you think.”

 

Without another word the boy snatches a piece of chocolate. “Oh my god what is this?”

 

“Is it good?” Mark beams and laughs when Jinyoung nods vigorously. “Great. It's milk chocolate filled with chocolate truffle cream, nougat cream and crunchy crispies.”

 

“I would marry those, if I could.”

 

“I bet they would say yes, if you would ask them.”

 

The snack, Jinyoung, laughs. He looks adorable but that's nothing new. “Okay, it's decided. I need them for my mom. They will sweep her off her feet.”

 

“Awesome,” Mark says and grabs an unopened box while Jinyoung surprisingly takes the opened one. “What is this about?”

 

“This one is for my mom and this here is for me,” he says, a juvenile smile plays on his lips.

 

“I'm glad you like them. I'll give you a discount since it's already opened.”

 

“But that's because of me. I ate the missing piece myself.”

 

“It's my store. I give a discount whenever I like to give a discount, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he whispers and looks adorably timid again.

 

They are walking back to the shop counter where Jinyoung's friend is already waiting, several kinds of candies spread out in front of him.

 

“Bam, what is all of this?”

 

“You said I can get what I like.”

 

“I meant one thing you like best.”

 

“That bit of information was missing so please buy this for me,” the boy says, trying to smile charmingly but it ends up in a funny, strained grimace and Mark and Jinyoung both start to laugh.

 

“Fine,” Jinyoung gives in and produces his credit card from his wallet and hands it to Mark while he inspects all the different things his friend collected.

 

“Are you sure about these Caramel Crunchies?”

 

“Why not? Don't you think they would be good?” his friend asks quizzically.

 

“That's only my personal opinion,” Mark tosses in, “But I think these are the best caramel candies out there. The ingredients are high quality. The recipe includes even sea salt.”

 

“See, Jinyoung? They even use sea salt. I'm sure they are just as tasty as our nice shop assistant here,” the boy purrs with a suggestive smirk.

 

“Oh my god, are you out of your mind?” Jinyoung exclaims and punches his friend's shoulder.

 

The other lets out an overdramatic cry of agony before he replies. “What is it? Are you the only one who is allowed to flirt?”

 

Mark is almost done with packing up the goods and from the corner of his eye he watches amused how Jinyoung tries to weasel out of the situation. “That's...I...I wasn't....uhm...uhm” He's apparently not very good at weaseling out of situations.

 

“Yeah sure, you weren't flirting. I get it,” his friend replies, smirk again present on his face. “So I can try my luck, right?”

 

It takes all of Mark's willpower to stifle his chuckles as he watches how Jinyoung's eyes widen and his mouth falls open. “N-No? I mean...we...we have to go. Come on!” With one hand he grabs his friend by his arm while his other hand reaches out to snatch the bag from Mark. He still musters a lovely smile and a “It was nice to meet you, Mark.” before he races out of the store, his struggling and protesting friend in tow.

 

Mark looks after them with a fading smile. Well, it was nice as long as it lasted. He reflects, it really doesn't happen every day that SUCH a cute boy walks into his store. Mark knows that he has a boyfriend. Nevertheless he hopes that he will come back. After all Jinyoung didn't exactly refuse his advances. Mark thinks that this boy is truly special. Not only does he look exceptionally good but he also is interesting. But he's gone for now, sadly.

 

Mark shakes the daydreams off and plans to return to his task of unpacking the delivered goods. But then he notices something alarming. On the counter, Jinyoung's credit card is still present with no Jinyoung in sight anymore. Mark swallows. Damn, he forgot to give it back to him.

 

He panics for a moment before he seriously ponders over his options. It's almost closing time so it's unlikely that the boy would notice it before Mark would finish work. He has no idea where Jinyoung lives so he could just hand the card in at the next police station.

 

Or he could try to catch Jinyoung at the main station in the morning. Mark remembers that he said his train would leave at 8 am. But that would be crazy, right? Right?

 


	2. Two

Yes, Mark is crazy. He doesn't even know what he's doing when he loiters in the middle of the main train station, waiting, watching. He's constantly at risk of being pushed and shoved by the jostling crowd, especially since he isn't really watching out for people as his eyes are only searching for Jinyoung in all the bustle.

 

But honestly, what was he thinking? It's nearly impossible to find a single boy here in the middle of chaos. It's already ten minutes to eight and Mark is almost sure that whichever of the various trains Jinyoung wants to take, he already has boarded it without even appearing in his field of vision.

 

Mark sighs and his shoulders slump in resignation. It would have been too fairy tale-like, if his vague plan really would have worked out. But his granddad always encourages him to be brave and curious and to try things, even if it's just for the sake of trying and not for becoming successful. He always says that regret is the worst feeling anyone could ever experience and that Mark never should let a promising opportunity slip through his fingers. Mark tries to not be too upset and instead reminds himself of everything his grandfather always advises him. He inwardly gives himself a thumbs up. Yes, these are the reasons why he's here now. He tried, and that's important. There's nothing to blame himself for, no regrets.

 

He's about to turn around and leave when something catches his eye. A head with black, bouncy hair moves fast through the masses, runs even. Mark doesn't know why but he immediately has a hunch that this is his person of interest. He starts to squeeze his way through the people quickly and tries not to lose sight of his target.

 

He gets a better view of him as he chases the boy and catches a glimpse of his side profile. Indeed it's Jinyoung. If Mark would have more time he would celebrate his mini-success but his mission doesn't allow it now. On a very busy section Mark panics a bit, thinking he has lost the boy. He stops and looks around, gasping for air while he searches for the familiar shiny hair. It can't end like this. This can't be the end of the story because why did fade let him see Jinyoung only to take him away from Mark again? There's almost slipping a curse out of Mark's mouth before he spots the fast moving boy again. He's already on the platform where the train is waiting.

 

Mark moves swiftly to follow Jinyoung again but there are too many people, which are blocking his view, before he can set foot on the platform himself. It is a true miracle that he got this far without knocking somebody over. But all his efforts are in vain, if he doesn't find Jinyoung again.

 

It's a bit less busy on the platform but he's sure Jinyoung already boarded the train and Mark has absolutely no idea which compartment he chose. So Mark does the only thing which comes to his mind right now, he enters the train and starts to search it from front to back.

 

He's sure he looks like a lunatic as he races through car after car, scanning the people in the different compartments. But who cares about people when he is on a mission here?! He moves along the narrow corridor while he quickly peers through glass doors of the separate compartments. Mark almost runs past it but in the last second he stops in his tracks when he catches sight of Jinyoung, sitting alone in a cabin for six people.

 

Without further ado Mark hits the button which opens the automatic door. When he stumbles inside the small space Jinyoung's head jerks in his direction. His eyes are wide as he's staring at a gasping but smiling Mark. The latter tries to regain some composure before he speaks.

 

“Hi Jinyoung,” he pants and waves at him.

 

“M-Mark?”

 

“The one and only...in this train at least....maybe, I mean.... I don't really know, if there are more Marks in this train but the probability is rather low so.....yeah, it's me. Hello.”

 

“W-What are you d-doing here?” He looks so confused, Mark has to suppress his laughter.

 

“Legitimate question. Well, I happened to be in the area,” he replies, brightly smiling.

 

“W-What?”

 

“That was a joke, a bad one it seems. Okay, I'm here because you forgot your credit card yesterday in my store and I wanted to give it back to its owner.” He produces the card from his pocket and holds it out to the boy who is still staring up at him in disbelief. Only slowly Jinyoung seems to perceive the situation.

 

“Oh....oooohhh, I didn't even notice that,” he says and takes the card from Mark. “And you came all the way here to give it back to me?”

 

“Seems like it, right?” Mark says with a huge grin and the other responds with a timid smile.

 

“Yeah, seems like it. But wait, how did you know where to find me?”

 

“I overheard that part of your conversation with your friend yesterday. After I noticed your card I thought it would be more convenient for you, if I would give it back this way instead of handing it over to the police.”

 

“That's very kind of you. Thank you so much. I was so scatterbrained to forget my card and made you even bring it to me. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine. And I am just as scatterbrained it seems because I obviously forgot to give it back to you. Sorry as well.” And then there is this very sweet moment when they only look at each other with cute smiles on their faces, before Jinyoung breaks the silence.

 

“Do you plan on riding this train?”

 

“Huh? Oh..no, I don't.”

 

“Oh...okay.” Could that be disappointment which Mark detects in his voice? Or is he making that up? “I think it departs soon.”

 

“Right, I guess I should leave then. See you around, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Jinyoung breathes without breaking their eye contact.

 

Mark has to tear his eyes away from the boy, otherwise he never would be able to get going. With utmost effort of will he manages to do so and turns around abruptly to leave. What he didn't consider is that the automatic door silently shut again after his entrance. So when he whirls around to hurry out he bumps into the glass panel, face first.

 

“OUCH!”

 

“Mark!” Jinyoung exclaims and jumps to his feet to fly to his side. He turns Mark around, holding him by his shoulders while he's scanning his face, gaze full of worry. “Are you okay?”

 

Well, that was embarrassing. “Y-Yeah, sure. This was totally planned.”

 

“It.....was?”

 

“Yep, it's my best trick to look like I'm clumsy while in reality being a graceful leopard.”

 

Jinyoung stares at him in confusion for a second longer before he starts to snort with laughter.

 

“A graceful leopard, yeah? From what I have seen so far you're truly good at hiding it.”

 

“I said it's my talent, right?” Mark declares, offering a lopsided grin. “But honestly now, how severe is the wound? Do I need to go to the hospital? Do I need to get stitches? An operation even? You can tell me the truth. I can take it,” he urges the boy, suddenly slightly panicked.

 

“Calm down, there's just a reddening spot on your forehead,” Jinyoung tries to soothe while he still holds Mark by his shoulders.

 

“Oh....really? It hurts like hell. Huh.”

 

The boy in front of him suddenly raises himself on his tiptoes, puckers his lips and gently blows some warm air on Mark's wound. When he's again face to face with Jinyoung, the boy beams at him, eyes sparkling in the most adorable way when he asks, “Better now?”

 

Granted, Mark didn't see this coming and he can't hide his bewilderment for a few seconds. But then a smile spreads across his face. Does Jinyoung really have to be THIS cute? “A lot! It feels like a fairy just flew by.”

 

“Oh please,” Jinyoung giggles and playfully slaps his chest. “Seems like you recovered pretty quickly.”

 

Mark just searches his brain for the wittiest option to reply but is interrupted as he feels the train moving. Both boys share an apprehensive look.

 

“I totally forgot that I have to get off,” Mark sighs and slaps his forehead with his palm. “OUCH!” he whimpers as he gets painfully reminded of his previous accident.

 

“Oh no, that can't be true. I'm sorry,” Jinyoung gasps.

 

“What for?”

 

“For holding you back from leaving,” he answers and ruefully gazes down while he bites his bottom lip. Jinyoung quickly takes his hands away from Mark and curls one around his other arm's elbow, looking guilty and very cute at the same time.

 

“You did? It was my own fault entirely. Just chill, Jinyoung,” Mark says lightheartedly and shrugs.

 

Jinyoung's eyes snap up to Mark's again. His expression still looks woeful. “But it's inconvenient, right? Don't you have to open the store?”

 

“Yeah, but the world won't end, even if I don't,” he says and shrugs again.

 

“You're awfully calm about this.”

 

“I will just get off at the next stop and board a train back. No drama.”

 

“It's a fast train. Next stop will be in two hours and that's when I have to get off as well,” he explains, looking guilty all over again.

 

“If it's like this, I better sit down.” Mark plops down on a seat nearest to the window.

 

“Still so calm,” the other marvels and takes a seat across from Mark.

 

“It's not like I can change anything now so why get into a fuss?”

 

“Admirable!”

 

“My grandfather always says if life throws an adventure at you, you should just enjoy it with eyes wide open.”

 

“Even more impressive. I would make a fuss about everything,” Jinyoung replies and snickers a little. Mark is glad to see the smile make a return on his face. “But I'm truly sorry for being the reason for your inconvenience.”

 

“I told you to chill and I really mean it,” Mark mildly scolds. “We have two hours now. You can entertain me well and make up for everything.”

 

“But...what should I do?” the boy asks, looking half desperate as he obviously doesn't know how to comply with the request.

 

“Dance for me!”

 

“Huh?” Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, this boy's reactions are basically entertainment enough for Mark.

 

“That was a joke. Just talk with me and everything is fine,” Mark says and offers a fond smile. The boy is honestly too cute to be true.

 

“Okay,” he whispers and smiles timidly.

 

“You were pretty late for your train, huh? I felt like I was in some kind of action movie when I followed you through the station.”

 

Jinyoung sighs and ruffles his hair. “Yeah...BamBam, my friend, he...ugh, he's so-”

 

“What, you really weren't able to wake him up?” Mark asks, amused.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I overheard it yesterday when you predicted this outcome already.”

 

“You overheard this one as well? Which other parts of our conversation did you overhear?”

 

“Uhm...well, this and that,” Mark answers as vague as possible while he purses his lips and looks out of the window.

 

“Is 'this and that' an euphemism for 'everything'?”

 

Mark chances a glance at the boy before him, worried that he might be mad at him. To his relief he doesn't look mad at all. If anything he looks amused with this juvenile smile on his lips and this mesmerizing twinkle in his eyes. “Yeah...okay, maybe I have heard everything,” he admits sheepishly.

 

“Oh my god, I don't even remember what I babbled about anymore but it was probably so embarrassing.” Jinyoung hides his face behind his palms but cutely peeks through his spread fingers when he asks, “But when even I don't remember anything much, you probably don't, too, right?”

 

“My memory is outstanding.”

 

“Oh...uuuhh...damn,” he laughs. “So what did I say?”

 

“A lot about this wedding anniversary of your parents and the trip and also your friend jerking off to your ex-boyfriend's IG pictures.” Mark tries to say this with his most innocent smile and he enjoys how Jinyoung almost dies of embarrassment right before his eyes.

 

“I can't believe you heard all of this. This is so bad.”

 

Mark shrugs it off. “Nah, everything's fine. I told you to chill, not to flip.”

 

“Since you're still talking to me, it probably wasn't as traumatic for you as I assume.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Okay, enough about me. So you're a klutz.”

 

“Wow, that was blunt. Pretty brave to assume it just like that.”

 

“I saw it with my own eyes already,” the boy chuckles, excited.

 

“I told you, it's my specialty to make it appear like it.”

 

“And you're obviously funny,” Jinyoung declares.

 

“Are you analyzing me out loud? Isn't this done usually in silence so the other wouldn't know?”

 

“I'm not really analyzing you. I just point out the obvious.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It fascinates me.”

 

“Pointing out the obvious?”

 

“No, pointing out the obvious things about you. I can't even say what it is exactly but you're kind of fascinating. And I laughed more in this few minutes together with you than over the course of the past weeks. So I figured you're over the top funny.”

 

“Or you are laughing not enough in general. Or you like to laugh about my clumsiness and that means that you low-key make fun of me.”

 

“No way. I wouldn't do that...wait, did you just admit that you are clumsy?”

 

“What about it? Even a graceful leopard can have a rocky day from time to time,” he jokes and Jinyoung giggles again. Making Jinyoung smile and giggle is a pretty nice activity. Mark finally has the time to examine the other boy properly. Blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and a denim jacket are suiting him well. His black hair looks so soft and fluffy, Mark would really like to touch it.

 

“The graceful leopard looked different yesterday. The black slacks and the white button up made you look more....mature?”

 

“I'm sorry to disappoint you in just jeans and a hoodie today,” Mark scoffs.

 

“Hey, I didn't say anything about being disappointed, right? It's just amazing how different clothes can make somebody look.”

 

“When you say, you're not disappointed, does that mean you like my style?” Mark asks cheekily.

 

“Ugh...I uhm...I guess.” Jinyoung looks so timid, it's adorable.

 

“No need to be shy about it. I like your compliments and-”

“What complimen-”

 

“And I can tell you just the same. You're truly good-looking. Did anyone ever tell you that? Probably. I mean, wow, probably everyone you're meeting is telling you that.”

 

“What are you saying? Oh my god, are you flirting again?”

 

“Yes, but I also tell the truth.”

 

“I have a boyfriend.”

 

“Thanks for letting me know but I didn't ask. Also I know already, you mentioned it yesterday.”

 

“Of course you overheard that bit as well,” Jinyoung says in slight dismay.

 

“I certainly did,” Mark confirms, brightly smiling.

 

“Still you’re flirting with me without a break.”

 

“You’re flirting back.”

 

“This has to stop.”

 

“How long are you together, you and your boyfriend?”

 

“What has this to do with anything?”

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“Three weeks,” he mumbles and pouts like a little kid.

 

“You're together only for three weeks?” Mark asks, surprised.

 

“Don't make fun of me!”

 

“I don't. Every relationship has to start somehow. But I can reassure you about something. You know, it's not cheating within the first month of a relationship. It's making use of your right to return unsatisfactory products,” Mark explains casually.

 

“I've never heard something so stupid before,” Jinyoung scoffs.

 

“What? It's normal, you can use this time to try out other optional products and give the initial one back in case you've found something better.”

 

“It doesn't apply to people.”

 

“Sure it does.”

 

“You just made that up.”

 

“True, but it sounds sensible, right?” Mark says with the brightest smile and manages to soften Jinyoung again. The other boy snickers quietly and he shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“You're truly a special case.”

 

“Thank you,” Mark says, never losing his grin. “So now that we have settled that, you're still at the stage of orientation regarding your relationship-”

 

“We didn't settle anything!”

 

“Side issues, Jinyoung, only minor side issues,” Mark explains confidently and Jinyoung cracks up, laughing out loud while he can't stop shaking his head at Mark's boldness. “Okay, change of topic. So what about this wedding anniversary. You're not really eager to go, right?”

 

“No, it's fine,” Jinyoung murmurs and tries to end the subject already with a wave of his hand.

 

“Your face says it's everything BUT fine.”

 

Jinyoung sighs. Mark thinks he can see his defenses weaken a bit. “You might be right, but why should I tell you?”

 

“Because you promised to entertain me with talking.”

 

“I never did really. You demanded it from me!” Jinyoung pipes up in a mix of amusement and astonishment.

 

“And still you were comfortable with it until now,” Mark answers as casually as ever. He wants to downplay this issue as if it wouldn't be such a big thing for Jinyoung to confide in him, an almost stranger. He's just so curious about the other boy that he by all means wants to encourage him to talk about his troubles.

 

“It seems a bit too much to tell you about my problems. We don't even know each other well.” He's playing with his fingers while his eyes are flitting across the floor.

 

“We're currently working on that. Didn't you notice? But it will only be successful, if you keep talking to me. And we did so well until now.” Mark can't stop smiling at him. Even though Jinyoung is still struggling with his decision, Mark thinks it's already amazing that he even considers to entrust himself to him. Mark reaches out and squeezes Jinyoung's knee gently. At that Jinyoung looks up to meet his eyes. “It's fine, Jinyoung.”

 

Another deep sigh. Then he squares his shoulders before he speaks. “Okay. I guess you know a few things already, since your sense of hearing and your memory are so marvelous.” His tone is mocking and Mark can't suppress his chuckles. “My parents are favoring my little brother. I'm just there to complete the picture. They think I'm a loser and he's a superhero. Also my ex boyfriend broke up with me in a not very kind way and my parents are still so fond of him, despite of how he hurt me, that they are still keeping more in touch with him than with me. Their cat is a beast and she hates me. My brother is cute but he doesn't even realize that he's the golden child. He's oblivious to that. His dog hates me as well. I have to sleep on the couch when he's there. After we both moved out my parents moved into a smaller house but they didn't care about getting something with a spacious enough guestroom or two extra rooms instead of just one. Now I have to sleep there and I only ever am able to go to sleep when the last person went to bed and I am awake when the first person is, because everyone then stumbles through the main room. It sucks. I never get enough sleep there and then I get grumpy. They never fail to point out my grumpiness of course. Also most of my relatives are kind of peculiar. I'm convinced that this weekend will be hell. Also I'm separated from my boyfriend and I will miss him. I think that's all.”

 

“What boyfriend?”

 

“Maaark!” Jinyoung scolds but laughs at the same time. Mark is glad his sorrowful expression is replaced by a smile now, even if it's a bit desperate as he repeatedly has to deal with Mark's jokes.

 

“Alright alright, this is a lot to take in. I don't really know what to say apart from....cheer up?” Mark offers.

 

“Wow, that was weak,” Jinyoung replies with a deadpan expression.

 

“Sorry,” Mark chuckles, “Thank you for confiding in me. And I also want to tell you that I would be very glad, if you'd survive this weekend. I want to invite you to another round of Tuan's best.”

 

“This would sound really weird, if I wouldn't know that you're referring to chocolates,” Jinyoung snickers, being the definition of cute.

 

“What chocolates?” Mark asks seriously.

 

Jinyoung's eyes widen and he opens and closes his mouth without a sound coming out before he realizes that Mark is again joking. “You damn idiot,” he says, snorting, while he playfully slaps Mark's thigh. “For a second I believed you would imply something....else.”

 

“What?” he interrogates, grinning. “Something sexual?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” He looks so flustered again that Mark bursts out laughing.

 

“You can believe what you want. I won't stop you. You can have Tuan's best in whatever way you like.”

 

“That's not it!” Jinyoung hurries to clarify. “It's just....aargh whatever. Your jokes are bad for my heart.”

 

“Noooo, I want to only do good things for your heart,” Mark says and sends the other boy a charming smile.

 

“Oh my god, stop flirting!” Jinyoung desperately giggles and hides his blushing face behind his palms.

 

“But you love it.”

 

“No, I don't. And now we have to talk about you again, about you being a klutz.”

 

“The way you change the subject is so terribly unsubtle, it almost hurts,” Mark snickers. “Also that you want to speak about that again....you're truly ruthless.” Mark pretends to be scandalized. Jinyoung sees through it immediately.

 

“It's just not making any sense. You're so clumsy but also you appear very composed and charming. How can this go together so well?”

 

“And here you are, flirting blatantly again. I'm proud of you.”

 

“That wasn't flirting!”

 

“Sure it was.”

 

“No, I just want to know how it is possible. Were you always like this?”

 

“Hell no, when I was a kid I was only clumsy. But when you're really small it is still cute. However, that changes when you're not a toddler anymore.”

 

“What happened?” Jinyoung asks curiously while he tilts his head to the side.

 

“Since you shared your worries with me I guess I can do the same,” Mark decides and gives a short nod. “I admit I'm clumsy as fuck. I was a klutz, since I can remember. I didn't think much of it as a kid. You don't really have serious sorrows when you're just a child. But it gets nasty as soon as other kids are starting to call you out for it. That happened and only then I realized that I blunder a lot. And since people started to make fun of me, I started to be more careful, to watch out more. I wanted to change so the other kids wouldn't laugh anymore. However, it didn't work out. I realized that I couldn't change something that's a part of me. Others continued to treat me like a failure. I struggled a lot but eventually I had enough of it. I pulled myself together and my approach to things changed over time. So I'm still clumsy but I handle it differently now.”

 

“That sounds like it was such an easy challenge for you to pass even though the problem seemed to be severe.”

 

“It might sound easy but it wasn't at all. I only told you the short version. The outcome is good at long last.”

 

“What about the long version?” Jinyoung asks carefully and his eyes seem to scan Mark intently, as if he tries to see the answer in his head, so a verbal reply wouldn't be needed anymore.

 

“I'm going to tell you sometime later, maybe when we're on a date, enjoying Tuan's best,” Mark replies with a smirk.

 

“W-What date? I have a boyfriend,” Jinyoung laughs helplessly.

 

“But what about your right to return unsatisfactory products? You forgot about it already?”

 

“Oh shut up. I'm going crazy with you,” the boy continues to laugh.

 

“Good, I like that.” Mark grins at him and Jinyoung slaps his thigh again.

 

Jinyoung chances a glance at his watch. “I would say grab your stuff but you obviously have no stuff. We will arrive pretty soon.”

 

Mark looks at him in confusion for a second. “Honestly? It felt like 20 minutes at most.”

 

“I know, right? I can't believe how fast time flew. I guess we were good entertainment for each other then.”

 

“That's for sure.”

 

They get up and leave the compartment to make their way to the door as the train slowly pulls into the station. Jinyoung carries his duffle bag and Mark gets reminded that somewhere in there are the chocolates which Jinyoung purchased yesterday in his store.

 

“Do you even have a train ticket?” Jinyoung suddenly asks.

 

“I didn't plan on riding this train and you didn't see me leaving to purchase a ticket, right?”

 

“Maybe you used the app on your phone?”

 

“Did you see me using my phone only once?”

 

“No?”

 

“Do I look like I possess any magical powers?”

 

“Uhm....okay, guess I hang out with a fare dodger then.”

 

“Seems so,” Mark agrees with a mischievous smile.

 

Jinyoung chuckles before he hits the button to open the train door. In this car there is nobody else who wants to leave the train it seems. Mark wonders just how deserted this part of the country is.

 

However, when they exit the train, Mark's foot bumps against the edge of the platform and he stumbles out of the train, landing on his hands and knees.

 

“Ouch!”

 

Jinyoung turns around upon hearing Mark's shriek of pain. When he spots him on the ground his eyes widen and he immediately crouches down beside him, placing his hand on Mark's back.

 

“Oh my god, what happened? Did you trip?”

 

“Nope, the platform looked suspicious. I wanted to have a closer look at it. I'm done now. Come on, let's go.” Mark jumps to his feet and dusts himself down before he starts to walk off as if nothing happened. He hears Jinyoung snicker behind him and smiles to himself. The boy is back beside him in seconds.

 

“So let's find out where the train back-”

 

“MOUSE! HELLO MY MOUSE!” A spirited woman makes her way towards them with open arms. When she's near enough she envelops Jinyoung in a tight hug. “Hi mom,” Jinyoung mumbles as he hugs her as well.

 

“Mouse, it's so good to see you,” she says cheerfully when she pulls away to examine her son's face. “You are looking so good, Mouse. I'm so glad you were able to come.”

 

“Of course, mom,” he answers meekly while offering her a soft smile.

 

She then spots Mark next to Jinyoung and her attention shifts immediately but her excited facial expression just remains the same.

 

“Oh my god you didn't say you would bring your boyfriend. That's wonderful. Oh Mouse, he's so handsome. So handsome.” She then hugs Mark swiftly. He's surprised but nevertheless manages to respond to the hug, even though not nearly as tight as Jinyoung hugged her. “I'm Mouse's mom. Just call me mom! You're so handsome. You both look perfect together, like a couple in a commercial for a gay online dating site. Beautiful. Well done, Mouse. Now come, boys.”

 

“Mom, he's not my boyfriend.” Jinyoung's words are stopping the enthusiastic woman from marching off the platform

 

“Mhhh, makes sense. No offense but he looked different in the picture you sent me,” his mom points out while she examines Mark's face again. “Then who is he?”

 

“That's.....my friend Mark.”

 

“Oh Mouse, you should have told us that you're bringing a friend. But what's done is done,” she exclaims, immediately carried by a new wave of enthusiasm. “It's so nice to meet you, Mark.” She beams at him once more and Mark recognizes some facial features which were obviously handed on to her son.

 

“It's very nice to meet you, too.”

 

“He's going back to Seoul now though.”

 

“Nooo no no,” she suddenly protests. “Mark, just come with us. Every friend of Mouse is welcome in our home. We barely know anything about his life in Seoul and about his friends there. I'm so glad to be able to meet you and I want to get to know you more. And Mouse gets grumpy so quickly. I have a feeling that you could help a lot with that,” she says playfully and gingerly elbows Mark.

 

“Mom please. Don't impose on him,” Jinyoung now whines.

 

“I'm not. I just invited him. He can celebrate with us.”

 

“But mom-”

 

“Can you let Mark talk and be quiet?”

 

Jinyoung lets out a frustrated sounding grunt but doesn't say another word.

 

“Mark honey, it would be so nice, if you would join Jinyoung and celebrate our special day together with us.”

 

“Uhm...it's..uhm...I feel like I would intrude so I probably should head hom-”

 

“Noooo, nobody of Mouse's friends is an intruder to us. And the food! There will be so much food. Mark honey please come with us.”

 

“Uhm..okay. I guess it would be fun.”

 

“Of course. I'm so happy. Just let me get the car. I'm back in a minute.” She walks off in the same excited manner as she initially arrived.

 

As soon as she's out of earshot, Jinyoung faces him. “You wanna stay? You can’t stay!

 

“Why not? Your mom insisted.”

 

“Because…because....I don’t know. Why would you?” Jinyoung fusses, seemingly at a loss right now.

 

Mark stays calm, hoping that this would help to calm down the other boy. “I don’t have anything on this weekend, I’m already here and you obviously need some support to survive these upcoming days.”

 

“From you?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“We don’t even know each other,” Jinyoung says dumbfounded.

 

“I already know plenty about you, enough to keep you from going crazy, I'd like to assume. And now let’s go, your mom is waiting.” Mark points behind Jinyoung where his mom is leaning out of the car window, waving at them.

 

“This is crazy,” Jinyoung murmurs but then starts to chuckle quietly. Mark is satisfied as the other boy seems to accept his meddling quickly.

 

“It sure is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so it's me again. :) Second chapter, huh?! Any opinions on it?  
> I would like to thank you all for the overwhelming support this story already received only after the first chapter. That truly floored me, since I never would have expected that. ヽ(^o^)丿
> 
> I know it's a bit difficult to receive update notifications here. So if you like, you can follow me on twitter. Whenever I update, I'll tweet about it. (Warning: I'm not entertaining on twitter! It's only good for notifications, so think carefully before you make a mistake. ^^)


	3. Three

The time on the car ride passes quickly. Jinyoung's mom is charmingly bubbly. She is eager to inform them about the party preparations and several relatives who accepted their invitation and several of them who she hoped wouldn't have accepted.

 

Mark listens attentively to her entertaining chatter. He still is in the middle of processing that he now will spend the weekend with the family of the cute boy who he met only yesterday. Well, it's an adventure indeed. His grandfather will be proud of him, Mark assumes. He can't wait to experience all the things which the next days have in store for him, and that of course includes getting to know Jinyoung a lot better.

 

The car eventually pulls up in front of the single-story house. Mark thinks it looks quaint. It's not on the large side, instead it impresses with cozy and charming vibes. He immediately likes everything about it, from the pastel green painted facade to the white painted roof beams. The small garden looks neat and inviting. Not a bad place to spend the weekend, he decides.

 

Jinyoung's mom leads the way and unlocks the door while Jinyoung still lingers near the car trunk. He eventually grabs his duffle bag and closes the trunk with a thud. His mom disappears into the house after she calls out to them, “KIDS! HURRY! HURRY!”

 

They slowly make their way to the door as well while Jinyoung quietly starts to speak, “You dug your own grave by agreeing to stay. Welcome to the madness that is my family.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You will experience incredible things here,” the boy mutters.

 

“Sounds thrilling,” Mark jokes.

 

“Oh thrilling indeed.” Jinyoung's voice almost sounds ominous. But what terrible stuff can actually happen here in this charming, little house, situated in a quiet suburb? Mark tries to stay positive as they are entering.

 

“HONEY, THE KIDS ARE HERE!” Jinyoung's mom yells when they join her in the large living room. This room is actually designed as an _open concept space_ which not only includes the living room area but also the dining room and the open-plan kitchen.

 

“WHAT?” a male voice yells back from somewhere else in the house.

 

“THE KIDS! THEY ARE HERE!”

 

Jinyoung turns to Mark and starts to explain in a low voice. “One thing is that my parents are talking back and forth through the entire house all of the time. And when I say talking I mean yelling.”

 

“IS SUNNY HERE AS WELL?” the male voice shout-asks.

 

“WHAT?”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes while he witnesses the exchange. “Of course they constantly mishear each other but they also don't feel a need to meet up in the same room to continue their conversation.”

 

“SUNNY? DID HE CAME WITH MOUSE?”

 

“NO, MOUSE CAME WITH HIS BOYFRIEND!”

 

“Mom! Mark is not my boyfriend!” Jinyoung hisses. He glances at Mark with an abashed look on his face. But Mark only chuckles quietly. It's a bit cute how embarrassed Jinyoung is.

 

“I THOUGHT THE BOYFRIEND IS TOO BUSY TO MEET US.”

 

“Oh sorry, Mouse. My bad. Where is my mind?!” his mother says guiltily. “IT'S NOT THE BOYFRIEND!”

 

“THE BOYFRIEND IS HERE?”

 

“NOOOO. HE! IS! NOT!” Mrs. Park yells, emphasizing every single word. “Oh for heaven's sake, it's pointless,” she mutters, finally a little unnerved.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“NOTHING!”

 

“OKAY!”

 

“Kids, sit down. You have to eat,” his mom says with her brilliant smile back on her face. She's quick to put some pots on the already well-laid dining table.

 

“You just came back with us. How is it possible for you to have food ready?” Jinyoung wonders.

 

“I'm a mom. That's what only moms can do. Now sit down.”

 

So they both decide to follow the mild command and sit down to eat. Jinyoung's mom also takes a seat, watching both of them with a satisfied, soft smile on her lips.

 

“Mouse, I bought you new socks,” she suddenly remembers. “Wait a second, I'll get them.”

 

“Great mom,” Jinyoung calls after her, tone of voice seemingly indifferent.

 

“Do you need new ones?” Mark asks, trying to get the situation.

 

“No, but every time we meet she gives me socks. I have no idea why. I must appear terribly sock-less to her every time she sees me. And also she's so excited about them. I really don't know, it's just her thing,” Jinyoung says with a shrug and continues to eat.

 

His mom returns with what looks like 10 pairs of socks in different patterns. “I got you Disney themed socks. Aren't they pretty?” Her beaming face is almost blinding.

 

“Marvelous, mom. And...wow even Anna and Elsa. Was Cinderella out of stock?”

 

“Oh you,” she scolds and slaps his shoulder lightly. “They are pretty and that's all what matters.”

 

“Sure,” Jinyoung answers, still pretty noncommittal. Excitement is as far from him as Canada.

 

“You were more grateful as a kid, Mouse. You knew how to appreciate gifts.” To Mark's relief she's not truly miffed as she seems to not be surprised by her son's behavior in the slightest.

 

“Sorry for not being a kid anymore. But while we're talking about gifts, I got you something as well.” He gets up from the table to rummage through his duffle bag. He eventually returns and hands over the box of chocolates to his mom.

 

“I brought you chocolates. Mark made them.”

 

“Thank you, my sweet little Mouse. Such a good son.” She smiles as she examines the box carefully. “But what do you mean, Mark made them?” she suddenly asks, looking confused from one boy to the other.

 

“He's a chocolatier. He even has his own confectionery store.”

 

Her eyes light up even more now when she looks at her guest again. “That's incredible. Let me have a quick try.” With nimble fingers she opens the wrapping and snatches herself a piece of candy. “Mark honey, these are tasting so good. And you made them. Such a talented boy. You're such a precious addition to the family,” she raves.

 

“Mom, I told you we aren't a couple!” Jinyoung is quick to correct while he glances at Mark in panic.

 

“Oh right, I forgot again,” she laughs the thing off. “You're just so good together, Mouse and Mark. My aged mind betrays me from time to time and only believes what it wants to believe.”

 

“Mom, you can't excuse everything with your age,” Jinyoung nags, obviously not buying her statement. “You're not a dinosaur.”

 

“Listen Mouse,” she says and strikes a more serious note while she leans towards him. “This is the only reason why I am not continuously complaining about getting wrinkles all over my face or not being able to sleep eight hours without having to get up to pee in the middle of the night anymore. This is the one good thing about aging, being able to excuse a little inept behavior with my advanced age.”

 

“But you're blaming your age even though the inept behavior happens intentionally. This means you're deceiving people,” Jinyoung reasons, not ready to give up just yet.

 

“So what? That's not something for you to care about. You're so ridiculously young, you can't excuse a single thing with this youth of yours,” his mom declares with a certain finality before she turns to the guest again. “So now Mark honey,” she says, smiling again, “What do you think about our Mouse?”

 

“Only good things, I can assure you,” Mark replies, also offering a charming smile. “Even though I didn't know about the nickname before.”

 

“Which nickname?” she asks, seemingly confused.

 

“Mouse?”

 

“Oh yeah right. I forgot....you know, the age,” she laughs and Jinyoung rolls his eyes while he crosses his arms on his chest. “It's such a cute story-”

 

“I can't share the excitement,” her son mutters.

 

“Don't be offended! So Mark, it was when he was only four years old. He still went by his real name back then-”

 

“I still go by my real name.”

 

“I mean here in the house.”

 

“I still do here in the house as well. It's just that everybody ignores it.”

 

His mom gives him a pensive look before she turns to Mark again and simply ignores her son's statement. “So Mark, we had a mouse in the house and we tried to hide it from our baby boy but he was sharp even back then and found out about its presence way too quickly. And what did he do? He packed his little toy suitcase and sneaked out of the house, adamant to move into a mouse-free household,” she tells animatedly and laughs so heartily that Mark can't hide his blossoming smile, even though Jinyoung doesn't look happy at all. “Our neighbor three houses away, saw him waddle down the sidewalk, collected him and returned him to us before we even knew he was gone. It was such an adorable story, it started to spread so quickly and soon all neighbors knew. From this day on everyone was talking about our adorable Mouse.” She leans over to give Jinyoung's wrist an encouraging squeeze but the boy still seems sulky.

 

“Gossiping bunch of bored neighbors,” he mumbles and pouts.

 

“Isn't he cute?” his mom asks, obviously not caring about her son's sentiments.

 

“Very cute,” Mark agrees, his words full of honesty and affection.

 

“Oh my god, you're such a charmer,” his mom laughs. “Mouse, I wonder, if your boyfriend can keep up with him.”

 

“This isn't a competition,” he grumbles and bites his lip again.

 

Mark just wants to comment on his still ongoing cuteness, even when he's sulky, as something fluffy brushes his shins. He chances a glance under the table and comes face to face with a huge, black cat which stares up at him. Its eyes are small and yellow, the whiskers and a patch of fur on its chest are white. The cat tilts the head as if it would question Mark's entire existence with one look. “Wooooow, a chonker,” he marvels.

 

The other two are also having a look under the table and Jinyoung's mom starts to giggle. “This is our precious Choco, the most adorable cat ever.”

 

“What about Fatty-Joe would ever be adorable?” Jinyoung mutters quietly.

 

“Mouse, stop calling her that name!” Jinyoung earns himself another playful slap. He's pouting and rubbing the abused spot on his arm as if his mom would have a punch like Hulk. He's muttering something about not wanting to be the only one with a silly nickname.

 

“She's called Choco? Then I like her already,” Mark beams and snatches the cat to drag it up in his lap. It really feels like it's weighing a ton but the fur is soft and fluffy and as soon as Mark starts to pet the animal it purrs audibly.

 

“Oh look at that, usually she isn't as friendly with strangers,” Mrs. Park says in awe.

 

“Usually she isn't friendly PERIOD,” Jinyoung mutters again, side-eyeing the pet suspiciously.

 

“She seems to have taken a liking to you immediately, Mark.” The woman claps enthusiastically while Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “And Mouse, usually she hisses at you as soon as you're in the same room. She didn't hiss once yet,” she cheers.

 

“Awesome,” the boy says dryly and makes a face.

 

“Jinyoung, try to pet her, too,” Mark encourages but as soon as he finished his sentence the heavy cat jumps off his lap and walks away leisurely. Mark thinks he has felt the ground shaking a little under the weight of the animal. He faces Jinyoung and catches him glaring after her slowly wiggling tail.

 

“Seems like she understood what you were saying, Mark honey. And Mouse, you shouldn't always look at her like this. She obviously doesn't like it.”

 

“I don't care what Fatty-Joe likes.”

 

His mom sighs and mumbles something about a son who always seeks quarrels.

 

“So where is dad? Will he come see me eventually?” Jinyoung tries to change the topic as he seems to be tired of being scolded about his flawed relationship to the house pet.

 

“Oh Mouse, your father is outside, trying to reorient the television antenna since our TV decided to transmit only white noise but no image anymore,” she sighs.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“You said it. Mouse, for the love of god, go out there and help him. If not, I’m afraid he will miss our party on Sunday because he’d still fiddle around with this.” Jinyoung sighs and stands up slowly from his chair. “And Mouse, put on your work clothes. You know he likes it when the both of you look like real handymen.”

 

“Mooooooom, come on!”

 

“Mouse, do it for him!”

 

“Fine,” he gives in and trudges away.

 

“I can help as well,” Mark calls out in a hurry and jumps to his feet, eager to follow Jinyoung. Unfortunately he fails to notice the edge of the glass dining table and runs into it.

 

“OUCH!”

 

“Mark, are you okay?” Jinyoung turns around and hurries back to the table, his gaze full of surprise and worry.

 

“Oh my god, Mark honey,” Jinyoung's mom gasps, startled.

 

Mark stands up straight again quickly, ready to play it down. “Excuse me, do you still need this table or can I continue to destroy it?”

 

Both of them are staring at him absolutely confused for a few seconds before the joke seeps into their brains and both start to laugh.

 

“Oh Mark honey, we still need a place to eat so please spare it,” Mrs. Park giggles and playfully slaps his upper arm a few times.

 

“You're so clumsy. I don't know how you made it to this day alive,” Jinyoung pants between chuckles.

 

Mark shrugs. “I might be a klutz but I am a confident one.”

 

“That's lovely, honey,” Jinyoung's mom coos and pats his arm after she's done slapping. “You’re so cute. No wonder my grumpy son suddenly is able to smile while he’s here.”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and reaches out to snatch Mark's hand. He pulls him out of the room, calling out to his mom,”We're going to help dad...hopefully.”

 

The feeling of Jinyoung's palm against his own is a very nice one and definitely something Mark can get used to, addicted even. Sadly it ends too soon as Jinyoung starts to rummage the cabinet in the small utility room. He produces a blue overall. Unfortunately Mark isn't allowed to watch him change into it. But when he emerges again, he looks very cute in the work outfit, another type of cute than before. Also he kept his black t-shirt on but the denim jacket is gone and his arms are seeing the light of day. Lovely, very lovely, nicely shaped, flawless arms does he have. Mark wants to squeeze them but has to hold himself back (for now at least).

 

They go outside and around the house until they reach a natural stone paved terrace. Next to a window, a man is standing on a ladder, puttering about the television antenna.

 

“Hey dad,” Jinyoung approaches him casually.

 

“Mouse! Good to see you,” the man says, smiling down at his son before his gaze wanders to Mark.

 

“Yeah, good to see you, too. This is Mark, he's my-”

 

“Welcome to the Park household my boy, I'm glad you could join us this weekend.” The excitement in the elder man's voice is noticeable and Mark and Jinyoung exchange a look but both are shrugging the strange statement off.

 

“I'm glad, too, Mr. Park. You have a lovely house here.”

 

“Thank you. Let's talk more later. We have a project to finish first. Mouse, lend me a hand please.”

 

“So what's wrong with the antenna?” Jinyoung asks while he climbs up the other side of the stepladder.

 

“If I would only know,” the man answers in dismay. “I guess it lost the signal? I search and search but there's no image appearing on TV.”

 

“How do you know?

 

“Your mom is checking on it. She tells me, if there's anything.”

 

“Are you sure? She just now talked with us for some time and I think she's now on her way to fetch Youngjae.”

 

“Please tell me you're kidding me!”

 

“Uuuuhhm.....”

 

“Your mom is truly.....one of a kind,” his dad sighs and shakes his head. “My boy,” he says and looks at Mark, “can you get the TV and carry it here to the bedroom window?”

 

Mark raises both his eyebrows in surprise. When he glances at Jinyoung, he detects that his facial expression looks just the same. “Uhm...sure?”

 

“What for, dad? Mark could just stay beside the TV in the living room and observe from there, if there is anything on.”

 

“I have this feeling that it would work better, if the TV would be closer to the antenna.”

 

“This doesn't make sense.”

 

“Mouse, I have years and years of handyman experience. Don't doubt me so easily, young boy.”

 

Jinyoung sighs and shakes his head. “Fine, but I will get the TV.”

 

“No, it's okay. I can do it,” Mark assures and hurries back inside.

 

“PLEASE DON'T DROP THE TV!” he hears Jinyoung yelling when he's just about to lift the device. He silently thanks the technological advance of modern times for the TV not weighing tons so he can easily carry the thing along the hallway.

 

“I'LL BE SUPER CAREFUL. I PROMISE.” No need for his clumsiness to show up at such a crucial moment, at least that's what Mark hopes for. But he eventually reaches Jinyoung's parents' bedroom and puts down the device on a cabinet near the open window before he quickly reconnects the cables.

 

“Good, my parents will die without their TV,” Jinyoung snickers. The latter still stands on the stepladder outside, right next to the window. Mark can only see Jinyoung's legs and his butt from this angle. Even in this handyman costume his butt looks nice. Mark doesn't mind his new location at the window. The view is brilliant.

 

“Mouse, you're overexaggerating, like always,” he hears his father mildly grumble.

 

“Am I, though?” The boy continues to snicker. It seems like they have this kind of conversation frequently.

 

“Mouse, behave!”

 

“Because my parents don’t know what the internet is,” Jinyoung cheers, obviously enjoying to tease his dad a little.

 

“Of course I know, it’s where your mom orders all this hideous kitchenware.”

 

“No, that’s teleshopping,” his son laughs.

 

“Oh whatever. Just be quiet. Do we have a reaction from the TV yet?” he asks, addressing Mark. The latter can't see Mr. Park at all but the open window makes it possible to hear him well.

 

“Nope, nothing happens here.”

 

“We're turning the antenna back and forth for a while now and nothing happens,” Jinyoung sighs.

 

Mark walks out and around the house again to join the two. As much as he enjoyed the view, it's still awkward to talk when he can't see their faces.

 

“Maybe it's not the signal that's lacking,” Mark suggests. “Maybe the LNB cable is broken. That was the case at my grandfather's recently.”

 

Both males are blinking down at him before Mr. Park's face lights up. “That might be true, my boy. I think I have a spare cable somewhere. It's worth a try.”

 

The enthusiasm of the man dampens when he looks behind Mark. The latter turns around and spots another man approaching them.

 

“Hello neighbors,” he greets with a not so convincing smile on his face as he reaches them.

 

“Lee, hello.”

 

“Park,” he says and slightly nods his head. “Oh, is this the new boyfriend? Mouse, you made a good catch it seems,” the man says and starts to guffaw.

 

“Uhm no, actually he's my-”

 

“Welcome to the neighborhood, boy,” the man interrupts.

 

“Lee, how can we help you?” Jinyoung's dad says, seemingly annoyed.

 

“I saw you have some trouble with the antenna. I brought something over to make it easier for you,” the man says in the most confident tone and shoves something into Mark's hand. He examines the thing and recognizes it as a compass.

 

In confusion he looks up at the neighbor and asks, “Excuse me, but how should a compass help us here?”

 

“What do you mean? You're searching the signal, right?”

 

This didn't help in the slightest to lift his confusion. He turns around to chance a glance at the males on the stepladder but they're looking puzzled as well. “Yes, but it's not like we know where the satellite is located right now so what good would it do for us to be able to determine the wind direction?”

 

“What are you so impolite for?” the man grumbles snatches the compass away from him. “If you don't need my help then fine!” He turns around and walks off, muttering under his breath about a brat, who looks handsome but is rude.

 

Mark looks after him with wide eyes. The last thing he wanted was to offend somebody here. Full of worry he turns around to face Jinyoung's dad. “Sorry, I didn't mean to be impolite at all.”

 

The man slowly climbs down before he asks, “What did you say was your name?”

 

“Mark,” he answers without having a single clue about what will come now.

 

“Mark, my great boy. You did something magnificent just now,” Mr. Park laughs and pulls him into a bear hug. Confused as ever he makes eye contact with Jinyoung over his dad's shoulder. The other smiles but also shrugs which indicates that he doesn't know what's going on as well.

 

“I did? What was it?” Mr. Park pulls away from the hug but still holds Mark with stretched out arms by his shoulders, looking at him with a smile on his face.

 

“Whenever this guy sees me doing some work, he comes over and offers me a tool which I don't have any use for and some impractical advice which I also don't have any use for. He thinks he's helping me a great deal with that. And in return he expects me to always come over and help him out whenever he does some repairs or garden work. But I always have to work for real while he only comes over to sprout nonsense.”

 

“But you could just not go over right? Just not help him anymore?”

 

“Sadly that was not an option. Let me explain. It's the vicious circle of neighborly help. You can't break with the regime or the whole neighborhood starts gossiping about you.”

 

“Small town hell,” Jinyoung utters in the background in a singsong voice.

 

“But my boy Mark, you ended it just now. His help was objected so he can't expect mine next time.”

 

“But you could have said yourself that his tools and suggestions are unneeded, right?”

 

“Oh no, I can't be so impolite,” Jinyoung's dad laughs loudly.

 

“But I can?” Despite the previous explanation Mark is still confused.

 

“Yes, since you're only a guest and not actually living here, you can. You aren't part of the neighborhood regime so it's fine. You did an awesome job, boy.” He pats Mark's shoulder and still celebrates. Mark sees Jinyoung quietly giggling while he climbs down the ladder as well.

 

“Looks like you're already a great help. Good thing you came with me,” Jinyoung says, smiling a toothy smile.

 

“For sure,” his father chimes in. “Mark, you are a blessing, sent from heaven. Mouse this one here is a keeper. You have such luck with boyfriends, my son.”

 

“Dad, Mark isn't my boyfriend,” he sighs, suddenly looking a bit tired.

 

Mr. Park scrunches his brows. “No? Then who is?”

 

“My boyfriend's name is Jaebum and he couldn't make it because of work. Mark is my friend.”

 

“Well, I don't care about Jason but-”

 

“Jaebum, dad. His name is Jaebum.”

 

“Yes, that one. I don't care about him. Mark is the real deal. So Mark, my boy, how is it, are you interested in guys?”

 

“DAD!” Jinyoung exclaims, his expression full of horror.

 

“Psst, let Mark talk!” he playfully scolds his son before he turns again to face Mark. “So?”

 

“I actually am,” Mark confirms, smiling. The contrast between the panicking Jinyoung and his excited dad is so much fun.

 

“Oh you are? That's great. Mouse is your friend. That's good. So you know for sure that he's smart and reliable and also witty, right? And just look at him! His face is nice, right? Look at his big koala eyes and his thick hair! And look at my hair!” his dad requests while he fists a hand in his own hair and tugs on a few strands. “See? Still thick and healthy. That's the assurance that Mouse will have awesome hair until he reaches an old age. Want to pull on my hair? Wanna try?”

 

“No it's fine. I believe you,” Mark chuckles at Mr. Park's playfulness.

 

However, Jinyoung is busy looking like he wants to disappear into a hole in the ground. He rubs his palms over his face but Mark can still detect a pretty blush on his cheeks. “Dad, can you stop? Please?”

 

“No,” his dad rejects quickly. “Mouse, turn around!”

 

“DAD!”

 

“I said turn around, son! Don't be so coy.” His son pouts, looking utterly sulky while he slowly turns around, facing the window.

 

“So Mark, did you notice his butt already?”

 

“DAD!” This time it is a horrified shriek.

 

“Mouse, quiet! So Mark?”

 

His dad is so eager to point out all of his son's advantages that Mark doesn't see a reason to lie. “I sure did.” A smile accompanies his answer.

 

Mr. Park comes a little closer, acting like he wants to share some secret with Mark, before he says, “Good, right?”

 

Jinyoung groans, absolutely mortified, and ruffles his hair. But he doesn't turn around yet.

 

”Very good,” Mark agrees, laughing.

 

“Want to touch it?”

 

“DAD!” That has been the last straw that broke the camel's back. He whirls around abruptly before he whines, ”It's enough! We're friends, dad. Only friends.” Mark thinks he never saw somebody looking as embarrassed as Jinyoung looks right in this moment.

 

“Mouse, don't tell me it's you who doesn't want him! He's the jackpot. Look at this face. He could be a model...wait, are you one?”

 

“Uhh no,” Mark answers, surprised by the sudden compliment.

 

“But you could. And Mouse, he just got rid of the most annoying neighbor as if it's nothing. And just you together.....you look stunning. And Mouse and Mark sounds way better than Mouse and Jason.”

 

“Dad, please stop,” Jinyoung begs, looking like he just aged 10 years in 10 minutes.

 

Through the still open window they hear voices in the hallway.

 

“DARLING? ARE YOU BACK?”

 

“YES, I JUST PICKED UP SUNNY.”

 

“WHAT? WHAT IS FUNNY?”

 

“SUNNYYY! I PICKED UP SUNNY!”

 

“AH, OKAY! SAY, WOULDN'T MOUSE AND MARK MAKE A GORGEOUS COUPLE?”

 

“I ALREADY TOLD THEM THE EXACT SAME THING.”

 

“She even told you, boys,” Mr. Park reasons. “Give this thing a chance,” he encourages.

 

“I still have a boyfriend though,” Jinyoung comments, looking fed up.

 

“Funny, I only see Mark here,” his father replies, his voice full of fake innocence. His son only huffs in response.

 

“Mark, you can call me dad.”

 

“Dad!”

 

“You're allowed to call me dad since you can speak, Mouse. Why being excited about it only now?”

 

“It's not that. It's ...because...you...Mark....aaargh forget it,” Jinyoung grumbles, his face showing sheer exasperation. Mark can't help but to like his dad, even though he also understands Jinyoung's despair to some extent.

 

“IS THE TV WORKING AGAIN? WAIT...WHERE IS THE TV?”

 

“DON'T WORRY! WE GOT THIS, DARLING. Okay boys, let's replace the cable and hope for the best.”

 

That's what they do and that is actually what brings the TV, along with the signal, back to life. Mark earns himself an extra pat on the back for his idea.

 

When they carry the TV back inside the living room they are welcomed by loud barking.

 

“Coco, calm down,” a boy pleads and comes to sweep the source of the noise, a white, small dog, up in his arms. Mark and Jinyoung set the TV down before Jinyoung approaches the boy.

 

“Youngjae, hi....I would hug you but the thing in your arms already plans to bite my hand off so no, won't happen.” Jinyoung moves forward and ruffles the boy's black hair. It's enough to make the small dog gnarl at him.

 

“Noooo, Coco wouldn't do that. She loves you,” the younger declares, laughing as bright as the sun.

 

“Sure, Youngjae, she just shows it in a very unique way,” Jinyoung snickers and shakes his head. Mark smiles at the interaction. From what Jinyoung had told him before, he almost expected the brothers to have a rather tense relationship. But he can't see anything which would support that assumption now when he observes how both siblings smile fondly at each other. “Mark?” Jinyoung waves, signaling him to come closer. “This is my younger brother, Youngjae. Youngjae, this is-”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mark. You are the boyfriend?” The boy smiles at him and offers a curious look.

 

“YES,” chirps their mom from the back.

 

“MOM!” Jinyoung whines.

 

“Uhm no, I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm just Jinyoung's friend.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't know he would bring a friend.”

 

“NOBODY KNEW,” the voice of their dad sounds through the house. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

 

Mark can barely stifle his laughter. “Nice to meet you, Youngjae. And nice to meet you as well, little doggo.” Mark smiles at the boy first and then offers a fond look to the animal in his arms.

 

“This is Coco. Do you want to pet her?” Youngjae asks, full of excitement.

 

“Yes,” Mark cheers and steps closer to the boy to carefully stroke the white fur. The dog seems to relax under the touch.

 

“She likes you!” Youngjae declares and looks at Mark as if he just captured the moon and the stars.

 

“Fatty-Joe is also his fan. Seems like Mark has a knack with animals,” Jinyoung comments dryly, watching both boys with a blank face.

 

“MOUSE! DON'T SLANDER CHOCO LIKE THAT!” his dad calls from somewhere and the boy rolls his eyes again.

 

“Jinyoung, come and pet her,” Mark says.

 

“I don't know, she doesn't react to Jinyoung very good, you know?” Youngjae says meekly. Jinyoung also looks skeptical.

 

“Are you sure? She's such a good girl. Come on Jinyoung, try it!” He grabs the boy in question by his arm and pulls him closer. But as soon as he's next to his brother the dog tenses up and gnarls again.

 

Jinyoung quickly pulls his hand away and steps back, pulling Mark with him. “Yeah, okay. I got it. Won't try it anymore. Barky McGnarl is obviously not amused,” the boy mutters.

 

“Don't be like that, Jinyoung,” his brother laughs.

 

“Hmpf.”

 

“So, Mark is not your boyfriend but there IS a boyfriend, right?” Youngjae asks curiously while he cradles the dog some more.

 

“Yes, there is but how-”

 

“You’re never telling me things about yourself,” Youngjae nags, suddenly looking sulky. “To know what you’re up to, I always have to ask mom and when I would ask you, you would always say nothing happens in your life.”

 

“Nothing IS happening in my life.”

 

“A new boyfriend is nothing? And you never said a word about Mark either. You never talk about yourself or your friends,” he whines and looks at his brother reproachfully.

 

“But mom tells you anyway, right? Why would I steal your time?”

 

“Jeez, Jinyoung. What should I do with you?”

 

“Your voice is so familiar. Do we know each other?” Mark suddenly butts in and surprises the boy a little.

 

Jinyoung answers instead. “You probably know the cartoon with Wonyong the witty Snail?”

 

“Yeah, I know this, it's funny and…wait…you’re Wonyong's voice!” Mark exclaims, turning to Youngaje who releases Coco from his embrace.

 

“Yep, I’m a voice actor.” A shy smile flashes across his face while he rubs his neck.

 

“Amazing, you're a celebrity.” At that Youngjae laughs loudly and Jinyoung just huffs again.

 

“No, oh my god no, I'm not. It's just a normal job, like everybody else has one.” He can't elaborate on it because in the corner of the room Coco and Choco are starting a wrestling match and Youngjae hurries over to interfere.

 

It strikes Mark that he failed to find out what Jinyoung does for a living. He turns to the boy and says, almost apologetically, “How careless of me. I didn’t even ask what you’re doing until now. I guess your overwhelming charm distracted me too much.”

 

“Oh please,” Jinyoung chuckles. Mark is glad the huffiness vanished. “I'm in the marketing department of a software company.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Yeah, I like it. It's not as exciting as dubbing a cartoon snail but yes, I like my job.”

 

“That's everything that matters.”

 

“Mouse, are you busy right now?,” his mom asks as she approaches them.

 

“Not exactly. What's up?”

 

“I've bought a new mobile phone last week but it's not working and I have no idea what's wrong. Can you have a look at it please?”

 

Jinyoung laughs quietly and shakes his head. “Sure, mom.” He walks over to the couch and pulls Mark along with him again. They are both taking a seat while his mom places the phone and the box with the accessories on the coffee table. “So what's wrong with it?”

 

“It doesn't seem to receive any signal. I can't make a call and messages won't be send out. Nothing.”

 

“Mom, did you put in the SIM-card?”

 

“The what?”

 

“SIM-card? This little thingy which you have to place inside the phone?”

 

“I didn't put anything inside. Just search in the box for it. Maybe it's with the earphones and the charger.”

 

Jinyoung and Mark are exchanging a telling look. They exchange just another look when Jinyoung finds the talked about SIM-card in the box. “I think this is easy to fix, mom.”

 

“Oh great,” she says while she busies herself with something in the kitchen area. “Can you configure everything like it's on my current phone, please?”

 

Jinyoung sighs, realizing that he's not off the hook so quickly. “Sure mom.”

 

“Oh Mouse,” his dad says when he enters the room. He got rid of his overall and is in comfy looking home wear now. “Don't sit on the couch in working clothes!”

 

“I didn't really get those dirty just by standing on a ladder though.”

 

“Still!”

 

“Fine, I'll go change” Jinyoung sighs and stands up.

 

“Need any help?” Mark whispers to him, smiling cheekily.

 

“What's with your dirty mind?” Jinyoung whispers back and laughs while he playfully slaps Mark's shoulder.

 

“Well, what's with YOUR dirty mind? I meant if you need any help with the phone.” If possible his smile grows to be even more cheeky. Jinyoung looks at him scandalized. Then he laughs again and also slaps him again before he finally walks out of the room.

 

Mark takes over the task, copying content and apps from one phone to the other. When Jinyoung reenters he's back in his skinny jeans and to Mark's joy he left the denim jacket dead in the ditch somewhere. He sits back down beside Mark, maybe a little closer than before, examining how Mark is doing.

 

“Mouse, I have a smartwatch now. Can you set it up, please? I didn't get around to do it yet,” his dad asks. In the background Coco barks her ass off as Youngjae is still struggling to keep the pets from fighting. Everyone just ignores it as it seems to be normal, so Mark does as well.

 

“Why of all people do you need a smartwatch, dad?” Jinyoung wonders.

 

“My colleagues said it’s the most essential item to have these days. Everyone has one. Why are you not informed about this even though you’re young?” he quips.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Guess for some reason I can live pretty fine without the most essential item. But what are you using it for?”

 

“It monitors my step count for the whole day.”

 

“And? This way you will get the confirmation that you're not active enough, and that every single day.”

 

“That’s correct,” his dad agrees.

 

“Awesome,” Jinyoung comments dryly.

 

“And when there are news of any celebrities it shows on my watch. I don’t even have to look at my phone. How innovative is this?”

 

“Uh-huh, so you say you won’t look at your phone anymore?”

 

“Mouse, don't be silly! Of course I will.”

 

“It figures.”

 

“Come on Mouse, more smartwatch programming and less being grumpy at your old dad. Hurry!” his dad says in a motivational voice and claps to cheer him on before he turns around to check on his wife in the kitchen.

 

Jinyoung searches for Mark's eyes and as soon as their gazes meet they burst out laughing, trying to process the crazy situation. Mrs. Park peeks around the corner into the living area space and smiles fondly at them. “Look how cute you both are.”

 

Jinyoung playfully sticks out his tongue and she starts to giggle. “Say, is this the only reason why I am here two days before the actual party? To get all of your gadgets to work?” he asks in a teasing tone.

 

“No, not only for that,” his mom replies. “We mainly asked you to come so early because we want to spend some time with our precious son who barely makes the way out here to visit us anymore. Is this too much to ask? I think not,” she finishes with a confident smile and the look on Jinyoung's face says that he regrets to have asked his question in the first place.

 

So they both continue to work on their projects in silence. Just the barking of the dog and Youngjae's pleading are filling the room with noise. Occasionally Mark steals a glance at Jinyoung, watching him work in concentration. His teeth are biting his bottom lip again.

 

“Don't gnaw on your lip so much or it will deflate one day,” Mark whispers to him. “And that would be such a pity, since they look truly kissable.”

 

Jinyoung looks at him in mild shock while Mark's smile only becomes more charming. Eventually Jinyoung bursts into a breathless chuckle. “You're unbelievable. You don't even stop the flirting with my family being in the same room.” He tries to sounds serious but fails with it big time which makes Mark chuckle in return.

 

“Well, it's a pretty spacious room so it's okay.”

 

“Oh that makes it okay? Then it's fine. Silly me, being worried about flirting with somebody who isn't my boyfriend when the room size solves all the problems.” He's still gasping. He's still cute as fuck. Mark is still sinking deeper into this messy situation with every smile and every glance of the other boy. Mark still doesn't care.

 

He has to remind himself over and over again that this heavenly guy in front of him has a boyfriend. There is no use in going all out to flirt. Still Mark can't contain himself, it just happens naturally. Also Jinyoung looks cute when he's flustered or shocked or giggling so in the end Mark's motivation to keep his flirting to himself is nearly zero.

 

“I'm glad you realized that. I'm also glad that you said YOU would flirt with somebody who isn't your boyfriend. It's nice to hear you admitting it,” he says smugly.

 

And Jinyoung is back at being flustered. Mark's mind is clapping and cheering for him. The boy in front of him is about to stutter a reply when his mom raises her voice.

 

“SUNNY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET THIS BARKING MONSTER OUT OF HERE!” Both boys are turning their heads to watch what's going in the dining area.

 

“But Coco isn't a monster. She's just-”

 

“She's threatening our precious Choco. Get your bark thing into your room or outside!”

 

“I can't let her outside alone, mom,” Youngjae whines. “Can't the cat go outside?”

 

“Our precious is living here. She goes out when she likes to go out. Your dog is just a guest.”

 

“But shouldn't guests be treated with the most respect and an effort to make them comfortable?” Youngjae tries to debate.

 

“Sunny, what are you saying? Since when are you considered a guest here? You're lovely family and your dog belongs to you. You're always welcome here and I expect that you behave like it's your own home.”

 

“But you just said Coco is a guest-”

 

“Don't confuse your old mommy so much! And now get the dog away from Choco.”

 

“I give up,” Youngjae mutters and collects his pet.

 

Mark and Jinyoung are exchanging a look once again, trying desperately to stifle their laughter after witnessing the woman use her age-excuse again as a valid point.

 

“Are you sure your parents are favoring Youngjae?” Mark whispers, still gasping for air.

 

“Yeah, it's super obvious, like all of the time.”

 

“What? He's just been told off by your mom.”

 

“Still!”

 

Mark remembers how Jinyoung's dad made a point with the word 'still' just half an hour ago. And the way Jinyoung justifies certain things reminds Mark adorably much of the way his mom does. Also there's the slapping habit when he laughs, Mark has seen his mom doing just the same. As a result he thinks that this boy is absolutely his parents' son, no doubt about that.

 

By the time both boys are done with their tasks Jinyoung speaks up again. He tries to sound casual but Mark saw him gnawing at his lower lip earlier so he assumes that he will address a delicate topic. “So mom, dad, about the speech at your party, I don't think I will do it.”

 

“What do you mean you won't do it? You're our oldest son, of course you will!” his mom disagrees, scandalized.

 

“So I'm just doing it because I am the oldest?” he grumbles in response.

 

“Well that and because if we would let Sunny do it, the speech would consist of one word only and that's CHEERS!” his dad answers. “No offense, Sunny.”

 

“None taken. It's very true,” Youngjae laughs.

 

“Mouse,” his mom starts again, a lot calmer now, “We asked you to do it because we know you would be able to do it in a wonderful way. You and Sunny are brothers but you're so different, as different as one can imagine. And it's good like this. We want you to do it because we just know that it's one of your many talents to deliver a beautiful speech."

 

Jinyoung sighs and sinks deeper into the couch cushions. “Fine, I'll probably do it. But there's no guarantee that it will be beautiful or wonderful or something like that.”

 

“Whatever you say, Mouse. Just do it as you think it would be good,” his mom says and beams again while his dad sends him an encouraging nod. Mark makes a mental note to talk about this with Jinyoung some time soon.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention it before but yes, Youngjae is part of the Parks here. I needed him here because he's the perfect little brother for our Mouse. (ᵔᴥᵔ)
> 
> So how do you like Jinyoung's family so far?


	4. Four

A while later, all five of them, plus Coco, are on their way to the community hall. Mrs. Park excitedly explains that the children's choir, which both of her sons were part of back then, is performing this afternoon. She really wants them to go and watch the show and also give the boys the chance to meet their former choir master.

 

They find some free seats in the already well attended hall. All sorts of people are greeting them as soon as they spot the family, calling out the parents' names or 'Mouse' and 'Sunny'. It seems like the nicknames are generally accepted by the population of this small town.

 

It's such a display of cuteness when all this kids are entering the stage. Some of them are obviously nervous while others seem like they never did anything else than performing live in front of an audience.

 

They start to sing a variety of traditional folk songs and here and there a more modern pop song found its way into the program. Mark enjoys it a lot. It's still kind of a miracle how he ended up being here, he thinks. It's truly a fantastic story how the boy who walked into his store about 24 hours ago is now sitting pressed up against his side while they are going through some of his childhood memories together.

 

Eventually the choir master turns around to say a few words to the audience. He thanks everyone for coming and announces that the next song will be their last. Since the performance was already going on for some time, that was to be expected. What wasn't to be expected are his following words. “In the audience I just spotted some of my former kid singers. Of course they aren't kids anymore. They are grown men by now but I will always remember them as children, coming into this hall for their first practice. One of them shy and sharp while the younger one was loud and carefree. But both of them shared the love for music as much as they shared their passion for expressing emotions with their voices. Please give a round of applause for the Park siblings, Mouse and Sunny! Stand up boys!”

 

Surprise is plastered all over their faces. But while Youngjae jumps to his feet and starts to wildly wave at everyone around with a big smile on his face, Jinyoung only gets up hesitantly. He manages to slightly nod with a close-lipped smile and waves timidly. Upon seeing them, the people start to clap and cheer even more enthusiastic. When the man up front starts to talk again Jinyoung immediately sinks back into his seat. Youngjae doesn't get the message and Mr. Park has to pull him back down by his arm. “It's a great joy to see you both today. I know you moved to bigger cities to build your careers. So it's rare to see you both here at the same time. But I am glad it happens and I want to use this opportunity to tell you how proud I am of you. Especially Sunny is working hard on his career as a voice actor. He's far more famous than we ever would have expected in his childhood days. I always knew he had potential and talent. This kid was full of talent and enthusiasm right from the start. Let me tell you this story-”

 

And this is when Mark gets lost in his thoughts and doesn't listen anymore to the choir master. He thinks it was a very nice speech so far but what happened to it at this certain point? Why is Youngjae praised to unbelievable extents while this guy won't even mention a single word about Jinyoung anymore? He chances a glance at the boy beside him. His expression looks almost blank but Mark can detect the slight frown. Also he feels his body tensing up next to him more with every uttered word. No, Mark doesn't like this development at all.

 

Swiftly, Mark reaches over to clasp Jinyoung's hand in a protective grip. He pulls both their hands in between their thighs so it wouldn't be easy for others to spot.

 

The frown vanishes from Jinyoung's face as he turns to Mark. Instead there's surprise, a hint of question in his pretty eyes. Mark squeezes his hand encouragingly and smiles at him, hoping that this would bring across that he's there to support him in whatever way he needs. It seems to work to some extent, Mark decides, when Jinyoung offers a tiny smile in return. His body relaxes into Mark more. The additional weight against his shoulder doesn't feel uncomfortable. Instead he's more than glad that he can do the tiniest thing to make Jinyoung feel better.

 

When the whole ordeal is finally over, Youngjae runs to the front to meet the choir master and exchange some words with him. Jinyoung on the other hand excuses the both of them, saying that they want to take a walk instead of going home directly. While he pulls Mark outside he hears his mom wondering why the boy wouldn't take the chance to speak to the choir master.

 

They are walking for a minute without talking before Mark looks at the boy next to him. “That was...intense.”

 

“Mmhhh,” is the only noise which comes from his throat. Mark takes his hand again and that gets Jinyoung out of his stupor.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Jinyoung splutters.

 

“I just need a little support, okay?”

 

“YOU need support?”

 

“Yes, this old man's speech was barely bearable and his voice reminded me of a screaming donkey,” Mark mutters and makes a face. After his initial amazement Jinyoung bursts into laughter. “I'm glad he isn't participating in any choir singing. Just how does he teach the kids? How would you master new melodies when a screaming donkey tries to teach them to you?”

 

“Okay, okay stop! You cheered me up enough. You now can stop slandering him,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“I don't know what you mean,” Mark replies, innocently pouting and showing off his best acting skills, “But if you wish for it, I'll stop.” Jinyoung continues to quietly giggle and squeezes Mark's hand. It feels nice.

 

“You know.....,” Jinyoung starts hesitantly, “It was always like that. Youngjae was always his favorite, his little star. He got every solo and always got praised to the skies by him. Of course it wasn't undeserved. Youngjae's voice, even as a kid, was powerful and melodious. It's just that choir masters usually are expected to divide their attention and encouragement better. But he focused solely on Youngjae and everyone else was neglected. And I especially was compared to him a lot, you know, because of the sibling thing.”

 

“And I guess you loved to sing as well but were a lot shyer about it than Youngjae?”

 

“Yes,” Jinyoung answers in a whisper.

 

“And you actually could have made good use of a little more attention and encouragement, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's such an unfair thing to do to kids, especially when you have an educational mission and are supposed to support the kids equally,” Mark rants. “It wasn't easy, right?”

 

“No, it wasn't,” he breathes, head held low.

 

“He fucked up, Jinyoung. Not you, okay? He should have been better at his job.” Mark stops walking and pulls Jinyoung into a hug, holding him tightly in his arms. In the first second Jinyoung's body is stiff but quickly he melts into the hug, encircling Mark's waist and letting his head rest on Mark's shoulder. The latter pulls him even closer, holds him even tighter in the hope that Jinyoung would understand by it that he is taken seriously and that somebody cares.

 

It feels like they are embracing each other for an eternity. It's calm and comfortable and it feels safe and reassuring. Slowly Jinyoung pulls away, seemingly too shy to meet Mark's eyes. “Thank you,” he whispers, “I really appreciate that. You have no idea how much.”

 

“It's fine. If you want to talk more about it, I will listen anytime.”

 

A soft smile blooms on Jinyoung's lips as he's brave enough to glance at Mark. “Thank you,” he whispers again. “But right now we maybe should head home before my family assumes that we eloped,” he jokes while they are slowly starting to make their way to their destination.

 

“They would probably be happy about it,” Mark says with a teasing grin.

 

“Turns out one day with my family isn't enough to learn all about them. Just for your information, if we would rob my mom of the opportunity to cry about me in a wedding suit and throw flower petals all day, she would follow us to the end of the world to make us miserable.”

 

“Ohhh...okay, I'll keep that in mind for our wedding.” Mark nods with fake seriousness and earns himself a slap on the chest.

 

“OUR wedding?”

 

“Sure, that was what you were implying right now. And I think it's a good idea. If we make it a big thing, we have to fly in most of my family from the US. But if we send the invitations early enough, it shouldn't be a problem.”

 

“So that's it! You're from the US?”

 

“Yeah.” Mark thinks it's funny how the other is just accepting his audacious statements about their impromptu wedding and instead gets excited about the new information Mark just revealed about himself. “Did you ponder over that all this time?”

 

“Uhm..not all this time but I did plan to ask you about it when the occasion would arise. How did you end up here when most of your family lives on a another continent?”

 

“My grandfather is quite the adventurer. After working as a chocolatier for several years and his kids were all old enough to support themselves and start their own families he was kind of bored. So he traveled the world for some time and eventually found a new home in Seoul where he opened 'Sweet Lullaby'. I guess I take after him somehow because since I was a kid, I was always fascinated by him and his life. Whenever we saw each other or spoke on the phone, I was eager to hear about his stories which he always had to tell and soon he started to teach me Korean, just because he realized that I would be interested in learning everything from him.”

 

“Wow....and then you packed your bags and came here because you just thought it would be cool?”

 

“That's not all of the story. I mean of course I thought it would be cool but I also missed my grandfather. We always shared a special bond and I thought it would be super exciting to live in another country. Additionally he got older and a helping hand was very welcomed by him. So I moved here and he taught me everything about the country and its people, culture and customs and of course the art of making the most amazing chocolates.”

 

“You seem very satisfied and happy when you speak about it. You're not regretting anything?”

 

“No, I don't. I'm glad I was brave enough to risk it.”

 

“That sounds so wholesome. Amazing.” Mark things it's cute how Jinyoung is marveling at him and how his eyes are sparkling when the last rays of sunlight of the setting sun are hitting them. Once again this overwhelming beauty reminds him of a sea of melted chocolate. It feels very homey.

 

When they are entering the house again there's immediately the loud voice of Mr. Park calling out from somewhere. “MOUSE? MARK? ARE YOU BACK?”

 

“YES!” Jinyoung exclaims before he huffs a laugh. “Always yelling in this house.” He shakes his head and grins. Mark finds everything about this whole situation very quirky but definitely lovable.

 

“My cute, little Mousey,” his mom says when she appears in the hallway to meet them. She reaches out to cup Jinyoung's cheeks, looking up at him, worry twisting her features. “Are you okay? You looked a bit irritated before you left the community hall. Is everything alright?”

 

Jinyoung smiles fondly at her and puts both his hands on her hands before he carefully pulls them from his cheeks to hold her slim fingers in his. “Yes mom, everything is fine. Don't worry please.” His voice sounds as sincere as his face looks. Mark doesn't think he's pretending only for his mother's sake.

 

“Are you sure, Mouse? Is there anything you want to talk about?”

 

“No, it's fine. I just had to get out a little to clear my head. Now it's fine.”

 

His mom looks at him intently for a few long seconds. Then her gaze wanders to Mark who is standing next to her son. An affectionate smile sizes her face and it's so contagious that Mark can't help but return it. She then turns back to her son. “I'm glad. And now come on boys, dinner is ready.”

 

Over dinner they are chatting like Mark would be just another family member. Youngjae is excitedly telling stories about his work and it is truly interesting as much as it is absurd when he, in the middle of a story, suddenly pulls out his snail-dubbing voice and says a few of the snail's catch phrases. Everyone is laughing until Choco and Coco decide to start another war under the dinner table. Mark and Youngjae are immediately getting on hands and knees to crawl under the table as well. When they meet face-to-face down there Youngjae pulls Coco by her hind legs while Mark is dragging back the cat by her huge, fluffy butt. Their eyes meet and both boys burst out laughing, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

“Hey, what are you exactly doing down there?” Jinyoung grumbles when he dips his head to examine the events under the table. But both boys can't seem to stop guffawing until Youngjae finally crawls away, with a struggling Coco in his arms, to bring her to his room. Mark lets go of Choco and emerges again to get back into his seat.

 

“Had fun down there?” Jinyoung asks, one eyebrow raised while he looks at Mark in a suspicious way.

 

“It was definitely wild, but we could manage,” Mark replies innocently.

 

“Thank you for putting up with those two squabblers, Mark honey,” Mrs. Park coos. “It's not really what should be asked of a guest. I'm sorry.”

 

“No, it's fine. They both like to fight but they are definitely adorable separately,” Mark says, smiling at her reassuringly.

 

“Adorable? Fatty-Joe and Barky McGnarl? I can't see it,” Jinyoung mutters.

 

“Mouse! Please contain your hatred for our loved ones,” his mom scolds.

 

“Whatever,” he replies, pouting.

 

They are clearing the table after they finished eating. Mrs. Park busies herself in the kitchen while Mr. Park is preparing dinner for Choco. The three boys remain sitting at the table.

 

“So, for how long are you two friends?” Youngjae asks, his gaze wanders from one boy to the other.

 

“Why are you asking?” his brother replies.

 

“Just because you never mentioned Mark before but you seem so close and comfortable with each other so I guess that you must be friends for a while now.”

 

“Uhm...yeah...a while,” Jinyoung stammers.

 

Mark takes over, answering with a radiant smile. “Jinyoung came into my store together with his friend, BamBam, and we hit it off. We bonded over tasting different kinds of chocolates.”

 

“That's so cool,” Youngjae says in awe. “To think that you know how to make chocolates. Amazing. I would like to see how it's done.”

 

“Don't impose on him, Youngjae,” Jinyoung butts in.

 

“S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-”

 

“No, it's fine,” Mark pipes up. “When there's time tomorrow we can make some for the party on Sunday. How would you like that?”

 

“So cool!” Youngjae cheers.

 

“That would be wonderful, Mark honey. But only if it's truly not an inconvenience to you,” Mrs. Park says, turning towards them, away from the kitchen counter.

 

“Not at all. I love everything about the process and I'm sure it will be fun.”

 

“So we will buy chocolate tomorrow and then melting it?” Youngjae asks full of excitement.

 

Mark scrunches his brows in confusion before he answers. “Uhm no, that's not chocolate making. That would be already made chocolate melting and giving it a new shape.” Jinyoung is laughing his ass off next to him and Youngjae giggles, abashed.

 

“When you say it like that it makes sense. Now I am even more excited about it.”

 

“That's a good thing,” Mark confirms and smiles at him.

 

“Are you single?” the younger boy suddenly asks. Next to Mark Jinyoung chokes on his soda. Mark is surprised as well but decides to tend to Jinyoung before answering.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks while rubbing his back. The wheezing boy nods at him before he fixes his brother with a fierce stare.

 

“What is the sudden change of subject for?”

 

“I'm just curious,” Youngjae replies, tilting his head and blinking at them innocently.

 

“It's rude to ask that somebody you barely know!”

 

“Oh sorry...”

 

“Nah, it's fine,” Mark tries to lighten his mood. “Yes, I'm single.”

 

“But how?”

 

“What do you mean how?” Mark is a little confused.

 

“With that face I mean, why didn't anyone snatch you away, yet?”

 

“Youngjae!” Jinyoung hisses but Mark only laughs.

 

“Thank you, I guess. I don't know that.”

 

“But you like guys, right?”

“YOUNGJAE!”

 

“YES, HE DOES! I ALREADY CONFIRMED THAT!”

 

“DAD!”

 

“GOD JOB, DARLING!”

 

“MOM!”

 

Jinyoung looks like he's on the brink of passing out from all the second-hand embarrassment. Still, Mark only snickers. His hand slides under the table and to Jinyoung's knee, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

 

“Yes, I like guys,” Mark chuckles.

 

“And right now, uuuhm...are you in search of a partner?” Youngjae asks carefully.

 

“STOP!” Jinyoung barks and holds his hand up. “What kind of question is this?”

 

“A....normal one?” Youngjae scratches the side of his head.

 

“Why don't we talk about YOU? Last time we were chatting on the phone you were dating this one cute girl, the voice actress who lend her voice to this little penguin, right?”

 

“Oh yes, yes, but that's over.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“We were together for just a few weeks. It wasn't THAT tragic to be honest.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now? What now? Now I'm single. So Mark, what about-”

 

“I think it's time to go to sleep. Isn't everyone tired?” Jinyoung announces, looking around and seeking agreement.

 

“Are you dismissing us?” his father jokes.

 

“It was just a suggestion. Also I think Barky McGnarl is lonely over there. Youngjae, you should join her quickly.” His brother looks at him in confusion. Mark is also a little confused. Jinyoung isn't really jealous, right? It's probably just one of his moods, right?!

 

“But Mouse isn't wrong, it was an exciting day and tomorrow will be just as busy,” his mom points out. “Early tomorrow we will do a picnic in the valley. And Jackson will join us as well. Isn't that lovely?”

 

“Truly lovely,” Jinyoung hisses through clenched teeth.

 

“You don't seem as happy as I thought you would be. Jackson said you would be over the moon to see him again after so long. He at least is,” his mom reasons.

 

“At least one of us is then,” he mutters in response. Since it seems like he doesn't want to share more about it, his mom shrugs it off and shoos Youngjae and her husband to bed. She helps Mark and Jinyoung to convert the couch into a double bed and brings them bedding for two persons before she bid them goodnight and leaves them alone, closing the door behind herself.

 

They are setting the bed up in silence. Funny, even though Mark knew that there isn't much space in the house, the final thought of him and Jinyoung sharing a bed tonight only hits him now. It's not that he dislikes it. No, not at all. It's just that the nervousness bubbles up in his stomach for some reason. Jinyoung seems calm though.

 

Mark gets himself ready for bed in the bathroom after Jinyoung gave him a spare toothbrush and lent him a white t-shirt and some dark blue sweat shorts for the night to wear. When he enters the main room again Jinyoung leaves for the bathroom.

 

Mark hears something, was that a meow? He takes a couple of steps to peek around the corner, examining the kitchen area. Sure enough Choco is staring up at him.

 

“Hey Choco, are you staying with us tonight?” he asks quietly and crouches down. He stretches his arm towards the cat, holding out the back of his hand to her. She carefully walks closer, sniffs a little and then starts to rub her fluffy cheek against his fingers. Her chubby cheeks remind him of Jinyoung, even though that's something he probably shouldn't tell him.

 

He starts to gently ruffle her fur and she responds with reckless purring. “You're such a cutie. Why is my Choco cutie not liking Jinyoungie, huh? It makes him sad, you know?” But she ignores his statement and walks closer to rub her back against his shins. “No, you probably don't know, huh?” he giggles before he lifts her up to draw himself up again. In his arms she's still purring and Mark walks around with her in his arms. “How can you weigh 100 tons, huh? How is this possible?” he teases her but she doesn't care. “Hey, do we want to do some training together? Would you like that, Choco?” She doesn't object so Mark starts to carefully lift her up higher, acting like the cat is a barbell.

 

“Is that fun? Yeah? Awesome,” Mark coos and continues to heave her.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark whirls around when he hears Jinyoung's amused voice. The latter stands by the door, still holding the door handle, looking adorable in his gray t-shirt and his black pajama shorts.

 

“I'm doing evening training,” Mark replies, smiling, while he continues his activity.

 

“And that would be?”

 

“Doing a hundred Chocos. Look, she likes it. It’s like flying. Cute kitties like to fly. Whoosh!” Mark swings the cat back and forth while Jinyoung stares at him, baffled. But soon the boy starts to chuckle and breaks down on their makeshift bed.

 

“What's so funny?” Mark asks, now doing something similar to slow dancing with the cat.

 

“You! You're adorable.”

 

Mark looks at him in surprise. The other is still smiling but his eyes are fixed on Mark, looking at him fondly.

 

“Thank you. I have my moments,” he answers, returning the smile “Can you hear her purr?”

 

“I never hear her purr. I only ever hear her hiss at me.”

 

“Come here and listen!”

 

Jinyoung stands up and walks over to them. He stands so close, his chest touches Mark's upper arm.

 

“Uuuuhhh…so tame,” Jinyoung says in awe as he listens to her satisfied noises.

 

“Now pet her head.”

 

“No, thank you. I value my life.”

 

“Jinyoungie, come on. She won’t do anything. Try it!”

 

“Jinyoungie?”

 

“Yeah, we know each other longer than 24 hours already. Time for a nickname. Unless you want me to call you Mouse.”

 

“No, thank you. I guess Jinyoungie is fine,” he chuckles. “And you say it's safe, yeah?”

 

“Super safe. Come on!” Jinyoung slowly reaches out, his fingertips are gingerly running through the fur of Choco's head and she doesn't budge.

 

“Woooooow,” Jinyoung cheers. “She doesn't hiss and she doesn't scratch.”

 

“She looooves you, Jinyoungie,” Mark coos and Jinyoung laughs cutely and pets the cat, now braver. After some time Choco's cuddling time is over and she wiggles herself out Mark's arms. She moves to the door and looks back at them, demanding to be let out. Jinyoung obeys and they are alone.

 

“Wasn't that fun?” Mark asks and beams at him.

 

“Yes, maybe Fatty-Joe and I will become something like friends...probably not though. I'm sure she was just nice to me because you were there,” he laughs.

 

“You know, your mom will disinherit you one day, if you keep up calling Choco Fatty-Joe.”

 

“I know. I risk it all just for the fun of it.”

 

“Crazy rebel, you,” Mark jokes and nudges the boy playfully. “At least I could do some workout.”

 

“Are you seriously doing a workout every evening?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Do you lift weights?”

 

“No, I'm lifting cute boys. Come here!”

 

“What?” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“Come here, I'm going to lift you up.”

 

“You can't,” Jinyoung disagrees, still laughing while he holds up his hands to keep an approaching Mark at a distance.

 

“Sure I can.”

 

“You can’t lift me up. Look at you, how thin you are.”

 

“What has this to do with anything? Did you already forget that I just completed a hundred Chocos?”

 

Jinyoung laughs again and shakes his head but he drops his guard in the process. Mark attacks, bends his knees, puts his arms around Jinyoung's waist and lifts him up. A shriek escapes Jinyoung's throat. He probably didn't expect Mark to pull through with it. He quickly covers his mouth with his own hand. They don't want to wake anybody up.

 

“See? I can lift you up just fine,” Mark says and looks up at the perplexed boy.

 

“Okay, I acknowledge that you can. But will you ever put me down again?”

 

“What are you saying? I would never put you down, my precious Jinyoungie!” Mark pulls out his best act of being scandalized.

 

“Maaaark, I mean put me down as in put me down on the floor. Maybe?”

 

“Ooooh, Jinyoungie you should have said so right away. Well, will I put you down? It depends. Am I allowed to kiss you?” he asks, a juvenile smile playing on his lips.

 

“No.”

 

Mark pouts and buries his face in Jinyoung's shirt. “Unfair!”

 

“No, it's not. And now put my down, I'm heavy.”

 

“Hmpf!” Mark isn't happy but he complies. “You know, I should have taken your dad up on the offer earlier.”

 

“Which offer?”

 

“To touch your butt. I'm regretting it now.”

 

“Mark!” Jinyoung slaps his chest but is smiling.

 

“I was just afraid I couldn't fully enjoy it when your dad is watching. So I thought it would be better to save it for later.”

 

“Why do you think you ever will get the chance to be even near my butt?”

 

“We will see, okay?” Mark offers a lopsided grin and Jinyoung huffs.

 

He turns around to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing his left shoulder with his hand.

 

“What is it, Jinyoungie? Does your shoulder hurt? Or your neck?”

 

“Just a little strained. Nothing big.”

 

Mark sits down behind Jinyoung and gently pushes his hand away to replace it with his own. He massages his shoulders with little pressure.

 

“W-W-What are you doing?”

 

“A hint: I'm not playing Cello. Want to guess?” Mark jokes.

 

“Yeah, okay, I know what you're doing, but why?”

 

“It was an exhausting day. You deserve a little care,” Mark says casually and lets his hands slide down a little to tend to his back muscles. He feels Jinyoung stiffen under the touch. “Jinyoungie, loosen up a little bit, okay?”

 

“I don't know if.....if this is a good idea.”

 

“It's a brilliant idea. Or does it feel bad?”

 

“No,” he breathes, “Not at all.”

 

“Good, just relax.” And for real the boy relaxes into his touch. Mark carefully moves his hands over his back and squeezes here and there. After a few minutes he leans forward a little and whispers into Jinyoung's ear. “You know, it would be easier without the shirt.”

 

“No!” And there is the tension back in his shoulders.

 

“Jinyoungie, relaaaaax! I want to help you out here.”

 

“Fine, then help me out, fully dressed.” Mark chuckles but continues to work his way slowly up and down the other's back. He senses how Jinyoung enjoys the attention and care. “You're so good with your hands.”

 

“These hands are making the best of chocolates on a daily basis. What did you expect?”

 

“I don't know, with the clumsiness of yours I maybe expected you to snap my neck,” he giggles. Mark counterattacks and starts to tickle Jinyoung's sides without prior notice. The boy in front of him huffs and gasps, desperately trying to stay as quiet as possible. “Stop! Oh my god Mark stop! Please!”

 

Mark complies and Jinyoung leans back into his chest, exhausted. “You shouldn't make fun of the hands that are massaging you, Jinyoungie. An important lesson to learn in life,” Mark purrs into his ears.

 

“Sorry,” the boy gasps. “All my relaxation is now gone again,” he whines and Mark can see the protruding lips, forming a pout, even from this position.

 

“It's fine, I will help you again.” Mark gently pushes Jinyoung's back in an upright position again so he can resume his work.

 

“So good,” Jinyoung hums after a couple minutes of silence. Mark suspects the gentle touches put the boy in front of him in a state of drowsiness. His breathing is calm and his voice is sounds sluggish and peaceful. When Mark's hands are sliding down his spine, his fingers start to play with the hem of Jinyoung's shirt. He leans forward and puts his chin on his shoulder.

 

“Jinyoungie, let me try it without your shirt on. It will be even better,” Mark whispers. Jinyoung doesn't answer immediately so Mark guesses he at least thinks about it.

 

“Even better?” he quietly asks.

 

“Let's try it and if you feel uncomfortable we stop, okay?”

 

“Mhhhh....okay.” Jinyoung pulls his shirt over his head in a much too slow pace but Mark marvels at every centimeter of his flawless back which comes to light.

 

“Uhm...Mark?” the boy in front of him asks and pulls Mark out his thoughts with it. For a moment he forgot that his mission is not to stare at Jinyoung's enticing back muscles.

 

“Yes! Yes, I'm gonna start” he quickly announces and places his hands on his shoulders. The skin is warm and smooth and feels heavenly under his palms, like Mark's personal little paradise.

 

Jinyoung's exposed shoulders look defined and his upper arms, now bare in their full glory, seem even more appealing than earlier today. Mark lets his hands slide down from his shoulders and grants himself his own wish. He squeezes the boy's triceps to his hearts content. To his relief Jinyoung doesn't seem to find it in the least disturbing. His gentle fingers are moving up and down his arms until he goes back up and carefully treats his neck. He knows it's a sensitive area so he opts for a soft caressing motion instead of doing an actual massage. A small groan slips past Jinyoung's lips and Mark takes it as a sign that he's doing pretty good.

 

Just when he drags his fingers across the boy's shoulder blade, Jinyoung quietly starts to speak. “Uhm....would it be too much to ask....uhm....”

 

“What is it, Jinyoungie?”

 

“Can I lie down? Like...on my belly and uhm...could you continue like this? It...it feels really good,” he mumbles adorably shy.

 

“Of course, it's all about you. We do what you like,” he replies just as soft. When Jinyoung turns around and glances at Mark's smiling face, looking all timid and cute, Mark melts a bit.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbles before he quickly crawls onto the bed. Mark follows. He swings one leg over the lying boy, placing himself on the back of Jinyoung's thighs.

 

“Sorry, but that's the easiest position.”

 

“It's fine”, the boy murmurs, his head resting on his forearms while he's apparently already sliding back into his daze. Mark leans forward to continue his work. Yes, this position is much better. He has more leverage now, can add the pressure to the difficult spots now a lot better. By now he had a good idea about the problematic knots and where exactly he has to press to bring relief to the other boy.

 

And he instantly gets rewarded by soft sighs coming from him. Jinyoung's eyes are shut and his features look like he's completely at peace. Mark is pretty satisfied with himself but still strives to do even better.

 

He gently works on loosening up the tensed muscles. His touch is changing between adding pressure and gently stroking the soft skin. When his fingertips slide down the curve of his spine the boy under him releases a low, full-fledged moan. Mark stops for a second, being surprised at the sensual sound. Jinyoung's eyes open immediately and he tries to look around, to look at Mark with a guilty expression. “S-Sorry, I didn't mean to...to....it just happened and...uhm-”

 

“Don't worry, Jinyoungie. It's a sign that you are truly relaxing right now and I'm glad about it. So just let it flow, okay?” Mark says to soothe the other boy. Jinyoung sheepishly nods and lays his head back down before he closes his eyes.

 

Mark would lie, if he'd say that this lustful sound didn't send a flush of heat spreading under his skin. But he doesn't really have to let Jinyoung in on it while he's in his peaceful, happy bubble. He tries to compose himself and focus on his task.

 

He continues, reveling in the feeling of Jinyoung's muscles contracting and relaxing under his touch. Mark tenderly kneads the boy's hips when his gaze strays to the tempting curve of Jinyoung's ass, right in front of him. It's difficult to concentrate on anything else once his imagination starts to take off, gracing his mind with several wild images. None of these images includes the shorts which Jinyoung is wearing right now.

 

His hands move on their own when they travel down the spine even more until they are carefully pushing the waistband of Jinyoung's shorts and underwear back. Mark holds his breath when Jinyoung slightly squirms under the touch. But he doesn't say anything and soon returns to lie still. Mark exhales with relief and gingerly presses his fingertips into his very low back.

 

Jinyoung lets out more sighs and moans. Mark notices how he turns his head, pressing his face into the linen under him, probably attempting to muffle all the telltale noises. Mark's heartbeat picks up at that but it doesn't stop him from pushing the fabric back even more. Jinyoung's buttock cleavage is now clearly in view. Mark kneads the soft flesh, playing with it while he enjoys the feel under his palms.

 

To his horror he now notices how the tent in his own shorts is growing with every passing minute. But even this isn't reason enough to stop his own doings. Instead he nudges the the waistbands back even more, having half of the beautiful curve exposed by now. He's now shamelessly gripping the bare skin, relishing the feel of squishiness and enjoying the other's reactions. Jinyoung's breath comes out in short pants, small whimpers are mixing in from time to time.

 

Mark's head is all woozy by now while his skin heats up more and more. A string of moans is slipping out of Jinyoung's mouth. It is an impossible challenge to keep thinking straight with this beauty underneath him and a soundtrack like that filling the air.

 

Again Mark's weak mind is running wild. Just how would Jinyoung sound during the actual act when he already utters these kind of noises during a massage? How would it feel to be even closer to Jinyoung? How would it be to be inside him? Mark realizes that pearls of sweat are forming on the side of his temples. His erection is straining against his underwear. He's trapped in the mix of slight panic and sheer excitement as Jinyoung decides to step his game up.

 

“Unnngh....Mark....ugh..that feels so good. Your hands are so soft....uh...so nice...so g-good.” His breathy voice almost sends Mark flying to the floor. And did he already loose his mind or is Jinyoung truly rutting into the couch under him? His beautiful ass is moving up and down in quick, little jerks while the noises coming from him are getting even more desperate. Mark snaps. The temptation is just too great to bear.

 

He leans down so his chest is flat against the other's back. Mark makes sure that his hard cock is placed right on Jinyoung's ass. He starts to desperately push his hips down, grinding his erection against the squishy butt under him in a steady rhythm. Jinyoung chokes on an ecstatic moan only to offer longer and louder ones right after. Mark lets his head drop to the crook of Jinyoung's neck where he hears the seductive noises even clearer. The whimpering sounds so delicious, he wants to absorb every single one of them.

 

“Jinyoung,” he pants into his ear. “Uunnnghh, Jinyoung. You're gorgeous.” His voice dropped, sounding even lower. The boy under him reacts with a massive shiver traveling through his body. Mark feels every single twitch under him and it arouses him even more. He's desperately rolling his hips into Jinyoung, silently cursing the layers of fabric which separate them.

 

“Mark, oh my god I...I go crazy....we can't...we can't....we freaking can't!”

 

Mark suddenly remembers his own words, promising to stop whatever as soon as the other feels uncomfortable. Alarm bells go off in his head as he realizes just how much this went out of control.

 

With the last bit of willpower he pushes himself up and rolls off the boy. He's lying on his back, being a panting mess, next to Jinyoung as the other opens his eyes to look at him pleadingly. “What are you doing?” he quietly whines.

 

Mark tries to control his rapid heartbeat and the pulsing sensation in his pants. But how should he do this when Jinyoung looks at him like this? “You said we can't, so I stopped, just like I promised,” he gasps.

 

“But...but...I meant we can't...do it here. But I need, Mark. I need to do...something. How should I stay alive like this?” he wails and buries his face in the sheets. He looks dangerously tempting as his whole body shakes with silent sobs.

 

“Okay, come on!” Mark slides off the couch and picks Jinyoung up. He's almost dragging him into the bathroom. Mark locks the door behind them. When he lays eyes on the needy boy again he still looks simply to die for.

 

“Oh my god, what are we doing?” Jinyoung asks, voice distressed, and ruffles his own hair.

 

“Don't freak out now, okay? You'll feel better soon.”

 

“How will I feel better? I'm in the middle of cheating on my damn boyfriend. What am I doing? I'm...I'm not a cheater! But...something...needs to happen or I go nuts,” he whines. He looks as desperate as he looks confused and it breaks Mark's heart. Jinyoung is obviously in the beginning stage of having a meltdown and this is absolutely not what Mark wanted. He needs to calm him down somehow.

 

“You...you are not cheating. Everything's fine. I won't touch you, okay? You will only touch yourself and soon you'll feel a little more sane.” Mark guides Jinyoung back until the boy leans against the tiled wall. For the first time he's able to have a good look at his bare chest. At this sight Mark's dick is twitching in his pants. The broad shoulders and the flat stomach muscles are looking downright divine. Mark never saw something as delicious looking as those striking collarbones and his pretty nipples. He wants to run his tongue across every centimeter of the masterpiece in front of him. Jinyoung is a true temptation from head to toe. Mark's gaze wanders down to the bulge in the other's pants. His mouth is watering but he just promised to not lay a hand on the boy and he plans to keep it at that, except Jinyoung wishes it to be any other way.

 

“Don't stare! I'm not feeling better in the slightest, only hornier because you're gaping at my dick and look so hot while doing it,” Jinyoung says, the sulky tone doesn't match the alluring words at all.

 

“Yes, okay, we got this.” With one hand Mark pulls Jinyoung's waistbands forward and with the other he guides Jinyoung's hand into his own pants so the boy could touch himself. “Okay Jinyoungie, you know the drill, I'm sure.” He leans closer to his ear and mumbles in a low voice, ”Stroke yourself good, Jinyoungie. I want to see you having a good time.” At that Jinyoung moans again and his eyes flutter shut. Satisfied, Mark watches his hand moving in his shorts. “Good boy.”

 

He doesn't step away when he shoves his hand into his own pants to follow suit. He just curled his fingers around his own cock when he feels Jinyoung's fierce stare on him. Mark looks at him, questioning.

 

“Unfair,” Jinyoung mutters between pants.

 

“What is?”

 

“Your shirt. You see me but I can't see you. Unfair.” Mark almost laughs at that. Even in a situation like this he manages to be cute as fuck.

 

“Alright.” Mark gets rid of his shirt and throws it on the floor. “Happy?”

 

“Very,” Jinyoung answers, a satisfied smile on his lips as his eyes are roaming over Mark's naked torso. The latter pushes his hand back in his pants, a sigh is leaving his lips because he can finally touch himself. He places the other hand on the wall next to Jinyoung's head to support himself.

 

A flood of moans is leaving Mark's mouth as he rubs his thumb over his leaking tip.

 

“Mmmmhh....Mark, you're so hot.”

 

When Mark looks up he sees Jinyoung staring at him with half-lidded eyes full of want. A beautiful blush, almost looking like signs of a fever, is covering his cheeks while he's biting his lower lip. He looks so kissable, so unbelievable, fucking kissable that Mark almost goes insane. He decides to push his face into the crook of Jinyoung's neck again so he doesn't have to witness so much of the beauty which he can't have.

 

“Mark,” he moans into his ear and now it's Mark who answers with a whimper. “Mark, you're so hot. Your voice.... is so hot. Please....please talk to me.”

 

The addressed boy uses his hiding place to press a few kisses to the base of Jinyoung's neck which has the other groaning with pleasure.

 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark rasps in his lowest voice. A high-pitched whine rips from Jinyoung's throat before he pushes his face into Mark's shoulder to keep himself quiet. “Just imagine it wouldn't be your hand. Imagine it would be me on your cock. Think about how my lips would look, sliding up and down your hard dick, how you would grip my hair to push yourself deeper inside me, how the heat and the slickness would feel around you and how your tip would hit the back of my throat until I would swallow it.” Jinyoung's sounds of bliss are unbearable, the mewls and the pants of Mark's name are like heaven. Mark doesn't think he ever felt so much desire, so much passion in his life before. Their moans are bouncing off the walls, echoing in their ears.

 

Both boys are fiercely jerking themselves off, half entangled with each other, desperate for each other, but not allowed to have each other. “Mark...t-talk!”

 

“Jinyoungie, I would swallow you so.....s-so good and you....would still keep shoving your dick deeper into me...until I would cry tears of joy.”

 

“Oh my god....fuck!”

 

“And then you....you would pull out.....and c-come hard all over my face,” Mark pants with his last bit of self-restraint because he can imagine his own story just too vividly. The notion of Jinyoung's cum all over his face is just too alluring and grants him a luxurious orgasm. Jinyoung releases a frantic growl into Mark's shoulder, indicating that this little story time pushed not only Mark but also him over the edge. Passion clutches them and throws them into oblivion.

 

They are both coming in their underwear with the help of their own hands but thinking about the other. They are gasping into the other's skin, trying their best to be as quiet as possible. Mark lets his whole body now drop against Jinyoung. The latter's clean hand comes up to hold Mark by his waist, keeping him steady.

 

“This was so good but so wrong,” Jinyoung eventually mumbles meekly.

 

“On so many levels,” Mark agrees. “But so fucking good. How can it be so good while I didn't even had you properly, huh?” Mark asks and pulls away a little to look at Jinyoung.

 

“I....I really don't know but I understand what you mean. I never before...uhm...never did something...feel like that.”

 

“I hope that's something good,” Mark quietly laughs.

 

“I really don't know.” The unsure look on his face is back and Mark's mind races, trying to find a way to see Jinyoung smile again.

 

“Get it off your mind, Jinyoungie. Nothing happened.”

 

“Nothing happened? I cheated on my boyfriend just now. That happened. Oh my good, I can't believe I cheated on my boyfriend just now. I never cheated in my whole life.”

 

“Calm down, okay? This wasn't cheating. Neither was I allowed to kiss you nor could I touch you in the right places. Everything's fine.”

 

“Awesome reasoning. So when your boyfriend would have done, what we just have done, with another guy, you would think it would be okay?”

 

“Holy shit, of course not. I would flip tables.”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and lets out an annoyed groan. “Speaking with you doesn't help at all.” Well, now Jinyoung looks fed up but at least not so fucking confused anymore. Mark considers it half a victory.

 

“Maybe we should shut up then and instead try to get out of this sticky mess. I hope you have clean underwear for the both of us.”

 

“No, but I can offer you a pretty pair of Anna and Elsa socks.”

“Idiot,” Mark huffs and yes, right now Jinyoung start to laugh at him. And that's the victory, ladies and gentlemen.

 

In contrast to his initial statement, Jinyoung can provide clean underwear. They are cleaning themselves off, with their backs towards each other so that nobody can peek at the other (Jinyoung's demand). When they are finally done in the bathroom, they are happy to lay down their tired limps on the couch/bed. Even though Jinyoung makes a point of scooting as far away from Mark as possible without falling off, to create some distance. Mark thinks it's silly but shuts up about it (for now).

 

“Hey, where did you put our dirty underwear?”

 

“Hamper.”

 

“So you truly want your parents to see that, yeah?”

 

“Oh fuck, you're right,” Jinyoung groans. “Please remind me to get those out of there tomorrow morning and...I don't know, burn them or something.”

 

“I think that would still raise too many questions. Throwing them away might be enough,” Mark snickers and to his relief, Jinyoung chimes in.

 

“So tomorrow we will meet your ex, huh? This Jackson guy? He's that Instagram boy, who your friend enjoys so much to look at, right?”

 

“Yep,” he answers crisply and lets the 'p' come out with a popping sound.

 

“What did happen between you and him back then?”

 

“Aren't you tired?”

 

“Curiosity will always get the better of me,” Mark replies, grinning.

 

“Fine,” Jinyoung sighs and rolls on his side so that he's facing Mark, who lies in the same position from the start.

 

“It's not a very interesting story though. We were each other's first boyfriends and damn, we were into each other. I mean, we were horny teens so what else is there to expect. We were a couple for two years and it ran pretty smooth until some big life decisions suddenly demanded to be dealt with. I wanted to go to college, naturally. Jackson on the other hand never was somebody who did what you would expect of him. And so he one day opened up to me that he wanted to become an influencer-”

 

“Influenza?”

 

“No, an influencer, like all these people on the internet who gain followers by showing off how amazing and dreamlike their life is.”

 

“Oh..that.”

 

“Jackson was always the most confident person around and I was sure he would accomplish whatever he would have in mind. So I didn't try to talk him out of it. But then he went on about how he would go backpacking and show all his adventures on his Instagram profile. Apparently you have to put on quite a show to gain followers and eventually earn money with it. So he wanted to do spectacular things all over the world and he wanted me to come with him. But Mark, I didn't want to do spectacular things. I wanted to go to college. It was his dream, not mine, so after taking my time to consider everything, I told him that I wouldn't go with him. And then he told me that he wants to break up. That's the story.”

 

“That was a very brave decision, you know?”

 

“Of him to break up?” he asks, startled.

 

“No, of you to stay back. Most infatuated young boys would have followed their first love blindly to the end of the world, regardless of their own wishes and needs. I think it's brave that you decided not to go with him.”

 

“So you say I'm selfish.”

 

“No,” Mark sighs, “I say you're smart. And self-love is not a bad thing and is definitely not the same as being selfish. It's respecting yourself enough to not act against your will or do things which are against your nature, not ruin your own future knowingly. Brave.”

 

“I don't get it. How is it brave to stay while he plunged into the world of real adventures. Or you for example, you came to a foreign country, knowing nothing and just started a new life. That's brave.”

 

“Sometimes staying is as brave as leaving. It absolutely depends on the situation and the person.”

 

“You sound like a wise person. How come?” Jinyoung asks with mock suspicion.

 

“I AM a wise person so shut up and believe my words, dumbass,” Mark fake grumbles and Jinyoung can't hide his amused giggles.

 

“The supposedly wise person just insulted me.”

 

“That's correct. And now the wise person tells you to come a little closer because you will fall out of bed in your sleep otherwise.”

 

Jinyoung considers Mark's words for a few seconds until he huffs a small “Fine” and crawls a little closer. There's still space between them so it should be fine, Mark evaluates.

 

A small sigh comes from the other boy. “This can't be right. Usually I don't get enough sleep here because everyone decides to keep me awake by not going to bed themselves. And now look at me, talking the night away with you while I could already be perfectly sleeping.”

 

“What should I say? Talking with me is damn interesting and we can't help it,” Mark says playfully.

 

“Conceited, aren't we?”

 

“No, just close to the truth. And another true matter, we would be such good boyfriends Jinyoungie, just for your information,” Mark says, tone kept deliberately lighthearted.

 

“I am a good boyfriend already...or at least I was until today.”

 

“I mean good boyfriends to each other, not to random persons.”

 

“My boyfriend is a random person now?” Jinyoung asks, baffled but amused.

 

“Now you got it,” Mark says and shoots him a satisfied smile and a wink.

 

“You're unbelievable.”

 

“Thank you, I think you're pretty amazing as well. Now sleep tight, Jinyoungie.”

 

“Sleep well,...... graceful leopard.”

 

Both boys are quietly chuckling before they are finally shutting the hell up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, when I started this story I was dead set on not including smut. But look here, now they're jerking off in the house of Jinyoung's parents. What...the heck....is wrong with me?!?
> 
> Also I realized that in this AU we have really long days because this one day took up three chapters. ^_^;


	5. Five

Mark is slowly roused from his peaceful sleep when he becomes aware of hushed words and a general subdued commotion somewhere outside his dreamworld. He blinks his eyes open, searching for the source of the whispers. He's taken by surprise when he beholds the sight of Jinyoung's parents and Youngjae jostling in front of their sleeping place, whispering and giggling amongst themselves while they are staring down at them.

 

“Uhm, good morning?” he quietly rasps, very confused.

 

“Good morning, Mark honey. It looks like your night has been well,” Mrs. Park says with a fond smile. Mark is still confused when he notices something beside him. It's Jinyoung stirring awake, stirring awake while he's curled closely against Mark's side to be exact. The confused boy has no idea how this happened, since last night Jinyoung tried to create as much distance between their bodies as possible.

 

Now Jinyoung opens his eyes, as lazy as Mark did just seconds ago, and Mark looks down at his dazed gaze and his pouting lips. The boy looks back up at him, only slowly processing the situation. When it finally seeps in how close he is snuggled up to Mark he flinches away from him with a tiny yelp. Thereby he scares away Choco which wondrously found her way on their sleeping place during the night and nestled between their ankles.

 

“Mouse, no need to be shy,” his mom giggles.

 

Jinyoung's head snaps around, taking in his entire family watching him how he just cuddled with his friend. His mouth is falling open and his eyes are growing wide before his expression turns sulky. “What the heck are you all doing here? This is not the movies and you didn't pay for a ticket,” he huffs.

 

“Luckily I did snap a pic before he woke up. He's not cute at all when he's awake,” his dad whispers way too loud to his wife and she nods satisfied. Even though Mark can't agree because he thinks Jinyoung is hell of a lot cute when he's awake.

 

“Why are you standing there like a mob of paparazzi. There's nothing to see.”

 

“Sure Mouse, sure,” his mom says, obviously not convinced and smiling smugly. She makes her way to the kitchen, pulling her husband along while she chirps, ”Then maybe you can let go of Mark now and get dressed while we're preparing for the picnic.”

 

Jinyoung mumbles something Mark doesn't understand. Only Youngjae is still standing in front of them, staring down with curious eyes. “What?” Jinyoung grumbles when he notices his brother's unwillingness to move.

 

“I thought you said you're only friends?” he asks with an unreadable expression.

 

“We ARE friends.”

 

“Are you always cuddling with your friends like this?”

 

“Why would that be of any importance to you?” Jinyoung interrogates, fixing his little brother with a suspicious stare.

 

Youngjae slightly shakes his head while he shrugs his shoulders. “I just want to know what's going on with you and what goes on in your life. That's not too much to ask, right?” he explains with a small smile on his lips before he turns around and walks away to take Coco for her morning walk.

 

Jinyoung lets his head fall back into the pillow and quietly groans.

 

“It's not too much to ask, right Jinyoungie?” Mark teases with a wide smile.

 

“Shut up!” he huffs and pouts again.

 

“Are you actually a morning grouch?” Mark snickers.

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” he whines while he buries his head into Mark's shoulder, being as cute as ever.

 

“UUUUHHH OUR MOUSE IS SO CLINGY,” his mom coos when she peeks around the corner of the kitchen area.

 

“WAIT! I'LL TAKE ANOTHER PHOTO!” his dad happily yells and Jinyoung groans again. Mark squeezes his arm and smiles at him. He hopes it's encouraging. But Jinyoung looks at him for a few seconds with a blank face until his eyes are widening. He quickly roles himself off the bed/couch and disappears into the bathroom, almost running. Mark looks after him while a new wave of confusion hits him.

 

He opts to wait in front of the bathroom door and when Jinyoung opens it to exit the room, Mark just gently pushes him back inside. Just like the evening before he locks the bathroom door behind himself and then turns around to look at the other.

 

“What's up with you?”

 

Jinyoung doesn't keep the eye contact and instead is searching the floor for an answer. A hue of pink is dusting his cheeks when he mumbles, “Nothing's up. Just wanted to leave the bathroom.”

 

“Are you again freaked out about the almost-cheating thingy?”

 

“Almost-cheating thingy,” Jinyoung repeats, snorting.

 

Mark heaves a deep sigh. “So again, I didn't really touch you and-”

 

“It's not that,” Jinyoung interrupts him.

 

“Then what is it? Talk to me, Jinyoungie.” At that the other finally lifts his eyes again to look at Mark's face. The pink intensifies.

 

“I am so ashamed, I want to die,” he says meekly and averts his eyes again.

 

“Huh? Why? I don't get it.”

 

The other sighs and ruffles his hair while he makes a face. “Really? You don't? Maybe because I got hard and horny just from a couple of touches. Maybe because I whined and moaned like a needy bitch yesterday. Maybe because I assume that you think I am an unfaithful cheater without any moral or strength of will.” This truly surprises Mark. He thought Jinyoung would be hung up on the almost-cheating part, having a guilty conscience, or at least on doing something outrageous as they did the night before in his parents' house. Turns out he worries about what Mark might think of him? Mark still believes that he's the cutest muffin on earth but the muffin looks so troubled right now and Mark can't leave it at that. So he swiftly moves forward to envelop the other in a big hug, slowly rocking him back and forth in his arms. Mark wouldn't have expected for the hug to be returned so quickly but the next second he feels the other's hands on his back.

 

“You honestly think that I am thinking badly of you now? Are you serious?” Mark says in his softest voice. “I still think you're as cute as you're hot. I also think that most of what happened yesterday was my fault because I clearly overstepped several lines and did things during that massage which I shouldn't have done and I am sorry for dragging you into something you shouldn't be in. But I also don't regret it and I just can't help it because I am so damn attracted to you,” he murmurs into the other's silken hair. Mark can't see Jinyoung's face but he feels how the tenseness leaves his body and how he leans a little bit more into the embrace, whatever that means. “I also think about poisoning your boyfriend so I can have you all to myself but my considerations have not yet been completed.” At that he feels and hears Jinyoung snickering. When he pulls away Mark can finally see the smile on his face.

 

“That's a bit much, don't you think?” he asks, amused.

 

“I told you, I'm still in the process of reflecting.”

 

“You're a dork,” Jinyoung snickers. And now Mark is relieved because the boy's insecurities seem to have faded away a little after his mini-speech and the thoroughly hug. Jinyoung is truly so huggable, Mark just loves the feeling of it.

 

“MOUSE? MARK? ARE YOU DONE USING THE BATHROOM TOGETHER?” the voice of Mrs. Park seeps through the door.

 

Both boys exchange a look before they start giggling. “Awesome. I have no idea what they might think of us now,” Jinyoung gasps, still laughing, and shakes his head.

 

“JACKSON JUST ARRIVED AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO GREET HIM.”

 

“Oh no,” Jinyoung mumbles.

 

“YEEEEES! YOU MIGHT WANT TO GREET MEEEEEE!” an unfamiliar male voice yells, sounding all happy and excited.

 

“Oh no oh no oh no,” Jinyoung says, now much more dramatic.

 

“This is Jackson, yeah?”

 

“Yep, from now on there won't be a quiet moment anymore,” he grumbles and unlocks the bathroom door.

 

“MOOOOUUUUSE!” When they exit the room a very loud, very cheerful and very blonde guy immediately runs up to Jinyoung and traps him in a bear hug. Mark only sees Jinyoung's back view but he looks as stiff as a statue, not returning the hug at all, while the other is crushing his bones. Even though Mark understands that Jinyoung isn't enjoying this, it still irritates him that just a minute ago it was him who could put his arms around Jinyoung and now this overwhelming, loud one is doing it as if he has any right to do it. Okay, Mark thinks, maybe he himself has just as little right to do it but at least Jinyoung did return his hugs every time.

 

The blonde extremeness finally pulls away from Jinyoung and looks up at him, still brightly smiling. “It's so good to see you after such a long time.”

 

“Jackson,” Jinyoung says with close to no emotion in his voice and just slightly nods his head as a greeting.

 

“Well, I expected a bit more but....wait....uuuuhhh, Mouse you don't have to act so shy around me,” the blonde blatantly starts to giggle and even has the audacity to squeeze Jinyoung's upper arm. Mark finally steps next to the boy who still didn't move a muscle since the other is all over him. From the corner of his eye Mark glances at his side profile and unsurprisingly nothing on his face looks like shyness or anything even remotely close to happiness. He just looks fed up. “Oh and hello cute boy with cute chestnut-brown bed-hair. You aren't the boyfriend because my informant told me that the boyfriend looks cold and you...you don't look cold at all. So who are you?”

 

“MOM? WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT JAEBUM?”

 

“WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU.”

 

“I KNOW YOU HEARD ME!” Jinyoung grumble-yells from the hallway where the three boys are still loitering.

 

“I'M COOKING, MOUSE. DON'T BOTHER ME NOW!” his mom yells but still manages a chirpy tone. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

 

“Hi, my name is Mark. I'm Jinyoung's...very close friend.”

 

“Nice to meet you. I'm Jackson, Mouse's ex boyfriend. He definitely has an eye for cute guys,” the other says with a suggestive smile which lets Mark's eyebrows shoot up on his forehead.

 

“Mark, my boy, it's your personal choice but are you sure you want to attend the picnic in your nightwear?” Mr. Park jokes when he enters the hallway.

 

“Uhm, no. I guess I will fix this quickly,” he says, smiling back at the man.

 

“Good good, hurry up. We want to leave soon.”

 

“Alright. Jinyoungie, could you lend me some fresh socks maybe?”

 

“Believe me, I have socks galore for you,” Jinyoung snickers and Mark thinks it's nice how his indifferent expression melts away for this warm smile to reappear. “Anna and Elsa?”

 

“I would be grateful for Pluto or something,” Mark replies as he starts to follow Jinyoung into the main room where his duffle bag is sitting beside the couch. Unfortunately Mark overlooks his surroundings once again and bumps with his shoulder not only against the door frame but also partly against the wall in which the door is located in.

 

“OUCH!” he croaks and holds his shoulder with his hand as if it would keep the pain from coming.

 

“Wow, you okay, buddy?” Jackson, who did follow behind him, asks startled.

 

“Is this wall new here?” Mark asks and eyes the door frame along with the wall suspiciously.

 

Jinyoung turns around and looks at Mark with an alarmed expression, which then turns into a cute smirk. “Yeah sorry, I guess dad just put it here while we were in the bathroom.”

 

“I thought so,” Mark says and nods, seriousness apparent on his face. Jackson looks at both of them as if they would be some lunatics.

 

“Considering this huge challenge, you dodged it pretty well. I mean, almost half of your body didn't bump into the wall, right? Amazing,” Jinyoung marvels in feigned admiration.

 

“As you know, I'm famous for my graceful moves,” Mark replies, again with all possible seriousness and Jinyoung nods approvingly.

 

“What, really?” Jackson asks, obviously confused.

 

Mark turns towards him and finally drops his playful act. “No, not really. In case you didn't notice, I'm clumsy as fuck.”

 

Jackson's thinking processes are almost visible on the outside as he tries to make sense of the situation. “Aaaaahhh, okay....you both were joking.” He snaps his fingers to accompany his revelation. Mark and Jinyoung exchange a look and burst out laughing. Mark celebrates an inner mini-party when he realizes how the both of them already have inside jokes and how freaking confusing they are for other people.

 

After making sure that Mark's shoulder is still intact they shuffle into the main room. Jinyoung is digging through his bag while Mark sits on the couch (Jinyoung's parents obviously put everything concerning their makeshift bed back in order already). Jackson can't join them because right now Coco has cornered him and is barking at him relentlessly. He looks very scared over there but Mark doesn't bother to get up and help him.

 

“DARLING? I NEED YOUR HELP!” Mrs. Park yells from the kitchen area. Mr. Park is nowhere in sight.

 

“Hey Jinyoungie, let's play a game. Let's guess how many 'whats' they will use in their conversation now,” Mark suggests quietly with a juvenile smile on his lips.

 

Jinyoung snickers and nods enthusiastically. “Okay, I say six.”

 

“Oh you're brave. I guess four.”

 

“WHAT? WHERE YOU TALKING TO ME?” Mr. Park shouts back from somewhere.

 

“One.”

 

“YES! HELP! I NEED YOUR HELP!”

 

“WHY?”

 

“WHERE DID YOU PUT THE PAN?”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Two.”

 

“THE PAN! WHERE IS IT?”

 

“ISN'T THERE ONE IN THE DRAWER? A SIMPLE BALLPOINT PEN WILL DO, RIGHT?”

 

“THE PAN! NOT THE PEN FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!”

 

“WHAT? STEAK?”

 

“Three.”

 

“SAKE! OH WHATEVER!” Mrs. Park is already close to desperation. “THE FRYING PAN! I WANT TO MAKE SCRAMBLED EGGS.”

 

“WHAT LEGS?”

 

“Four.”

 

“I SAID I WANT TO MAKE SCRAMBLED EGGS!”

 

“OH I SEE. YOU SHOULD USE THE FRYING PAN THEN. I PUT IT IN THE SMALL CABINET.”

 

Mrs. Park rolls her eyes but sighs in relief when she finally pulls out the desired item of the respective cabinet. She notices the boys looking and says with an apologetic smile,”I tell you, when I let this man put away the dishes, I knew nothing would be where it belongs anymore.”

 

Both are smiling at her before she resumes her task. “I won,” Mark says triumphantly to Jinyoung.

 

“Alright, enjoy your victory then.”

 

“I still want my deserved prize though.”

 

“Prize? Which prize? Was that part of the deal?”

 

“Of course it was. My prize is a meticulous exploration of your stunning ass,” Mark says with the largest grin he can manage.

 

Jinyoung snorts. “In your dreams.”

 

“Yes, there as well but I also want the real deal.”

 

“No way, it wasn't previously agreed upon so fuck off,” Jinyoung declares, smugly smiling.

 

“Never say never, Jinyoungie,” Mark coos.

 

“NEVER!”

 

“You're cute,” Mark chirps and ruffles Jinyoung's hair. “Hey Jinyoungie, you know what's weird about you parents?”

 

“Several things come to mind. You need to be a little bit more specific.”

 

Mark chuckles, finding Jinyoung's recurring sassiness entertaining. “They might have their difficulties when they're in different rooms but your parents never have any misunderstandings when they are in the same room.”

 

“Yeah, because they can actually hear what the other says.”

 

“Okay, that's true but I watched them a bit and they have this weird silent communication thingy going on, like they have the same thoughts on a situation and only confirm it with one look at each other.”

 

Jinyoung mulls over that for a couple seconds. "Now that you're saying this, I also realize that there are situations like this."

 

"It's adorable though. I'd like to have that, too some time in the future."

 

“Yeah.....me too,” Jinyoung confirms thoughtfully. “You're quite attentive.”

 

“I’m a great observer,” Mark agrees full of confidence.

 

“Outstanding sense of hearing, excellent memory skills and you're even a great observer. You’re a true gem, aren’t you?” Jinyoung questions playfully.

 

“I'm glad you're realizing that. Also I'm a splendid massaging expert, as you experienced and-”

 

“Shut up!” Jinyoung demands, scandalized, and slaps his arm.

 

“AND Jinyoungie, you just would have to deal with my clumsiness but the rest is absolutely bearable. Over all I'm a pretty good catch.” Mark knows the grin on his face is wide and daring.

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Jinyoung mutters and slaps Mark three more times but laughs in doing so. “And now take these beautiful Lilo & Stitch socks and get dressed.”

 

“I would like it much better if you'd demand of me to get undressed but as you wish.”

 

“You will never shut up, right?”

 

“Probably not,” Mark informs before he leaves to put on his clothes.

 

When everything and everyone finally is ready, Jinyoung's mom tells 'Mouse' and Mark to drive with Jackson while his parents take Youngjae and Coco to the picnic place. Jackson gently nudges Jinyoung to sit in the front passengers seat. Mark quietly grumbles but takes the back seat while Jackson hops into the driver's seat. He starts the car to follow the Parks' family car down the street.

 

“So Mouse, still looking cute just like back then,” Jackson cheers with the brightest smile, glancing occasionally over at Jinyoung while he's driving. “Did you miss me?”

 

“After I got over the fact that you chose an Instagram career over our relationship, not so much, no,” Jinyoung replies devoid of any emotion while he looks out of the front side window.

 

“Uuuuuhhh..still my funny, witty, little Mouse. Ha ha,” the blonde squeals, even though there's a hint of uncertainty detectable in his voice.

 

“Good to know that his pain entertains you well,” Mark grumbles from the backseat.

 

“Hey, are you his press spokesman?” Jackson asks, astounded.

 

“Yep, and I officially tell you that you suck.” To support his statement, Mark crosses his arms on his chest, not caring if anyone can see it or not. At least he hears Jinyoung's cute snickering in response to his words.

 

“What did I do to you, handsome boy?” Jackson asks in slight panic.

 

“It's enough what you did to Jinyoung.”

 

“Mark is right. It was such a mean thing to do to my teenage self,” Jinyoung chimes in.

 

“What.... are you like the tag team of reproaches? I know I’ve maybe made some tiny mistakes back then but I’m here to make up for it now.”

 

“Nobody needs you to do that,” Jinyoung comments indifferently.

 

“Totally uncalled for,” Mark agrees.

 

“Hey, why are you both so mean? I’m trying here,” Jackson pipes up in a mix of dispair and sulkiness.

 

“Try somewhere else!” Jinyoung murmurs.

 

“Trying to get in his pants, or what?” Mark interrogates.

 

“To be honest, I wouldn't say no to any pants in this car right now.” Jackson grins cheekily when he looks at Mark through the rearview mirror while he puts his hand on Jinyoung's thigh. Mark raises both his eyebrows when he stares back at the other.

 

“Could you pull over for a bit?” Jinyoung asks the blonde.

 

“What's wrong, Mousey?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Okay.”

 

As soon as Jackson stops the car at the side of the road Jinyoung gets out and climbs into the backseat next to Mark.

 

“You might drive on now,” Jinyoung offers graciously.

 

“You're kidding me. I'm looking like your chauffeur now.”

 

“If you can't keep your hands to yourself, that's the price you have to pay.” The smug smile on Jinyoung's face is everything when he makes eye contact with their driver through the rearview mirror. It's not necessary but still Jinyoung is moving over, closer to Mark until their knees are touching. Mark is satisfied with that, especially when a questioning look is addressed to them through the rearview mirror.

 

“I'm wondering, what were you both doing in the bathroom together?”

 

“Talking,” Jinyoung answers curtly.

 

“Because it's the usual place to hang out and talk?” the blonde continues to interrogate, not buying it.

 

“I told you, we're very close friends so why not talk in the bathroom?” Mark adds.

 

“Weird, I say. Very weird. But you're together with this supposed boyfriend of yours who isn't this cute boy next to you, right Mouse?”

 

“I sure am.”

 

“Even weirder.”

 

The relatively short ride was still enough to bring them to a more rural area. Both cars are stopping after reaching a bumpy dirt road. They grab all the picnic supplies and leave the road to walk along a small path which leads them through some bushes and past a few trees until they arrive at a large meadow, surrounded by an enchanting natural landscape with nobody else in sight. Mr. Park leads them to a good place where they spread their big picnic blanket and make themselves comfortable. Coco bounces around like an excited fluffy ball and Youngjae has to collect her and cuddle her in his arms to clam her down a bit.

 

To Mark's dismay, the blonde guy screws himself in between himself and Jinyoung when they are already sitting beside each other on the blanket. Laughing loudly, Jackson cheers when both boys are plopping to his left and right side as he squeezes himself in. Mark realizes that Jinyoung looks just as fed up as he himself feels, while Mrs. Park finds it “Adorable” and giggles at the actions of the intruder. Quickly the food is spread out and they start eating and drinking the prepared snacks and beverages.

 

“I remember when we were here with you when you both were still small kids,” Mrs. Park marvels and looks lovingly at her sons. “Sunny, you were so cute, chasing butterflies across the meadow all of the time.”

 

“Yes,” her husband chimes in, “But your little toddler legs were too short and you never really matched their pace. Still you were always smiling and laughing and never gave up chasing.”

 

“Truly our cute Sunny,” Mrs. Park raves while Youngjae is laughing along timidly. “And our Mouse, even leery as a kid, never liked to play here in the high grass.”

 

“Right,” Mr. Park laughs, “Mouse, you were always worried that mice would creep up on you.”

 

“Yeah, I remember. At one point both of you even lied to me and said that mice would only live in the sewer system and therefore never would scamper around here. It took me only the first day of kindergarten to realize that my own parents were deceiving me.”

 

“Who would have thought that the first thing you'd do there, is asking your teacher, if this is true?” his father asks, voice laced with feigned sadness.

 

“I needed validation.”

 

“Who would put so little trust in their parents? Like we would be lying to our own kid.”

 

“Turned out you were lying to your own kid.”

 

“Yes, but you were five and not supposed to assume that,” his father mutters.

 

“You were always so sharp, Mousey,” his mom says in awe. “Do you remember how you always wanted to go to the river nearby, away from the grassy area?”

 

“Yep, I remember dad went with me often and he watched me while I was playing in the shallow water. And you stayed here with Youngjae and the butterflies and the mice.” His parents are fondly smiling at their son's sassy but cute behavior, and so is Mark.

 

“It sounds like you had a a very pleasant childhood,” Mark adds.

 

“Sure he had, but his life had reached its peak when he met me by the wild age of 14,” Jackson butts in.

 

“Literally nobody asked, Wang,” Jinyoung groans.

 

“I just wanted to inform Mark about it.”

 

“But I don't care about that,” Mark clues him up and Jackson makes a face while Jinyoung snickers. Coco starts to make a fuss and Youngjae stands up to go play with her while his parents strike up a conversation about the sweet youngest son which they are glad to be blessed with.

 

“Hey, lets make a selfie together!” Jackson pipes up again, apparently not affected by Mark's and Jinyoung's dismissive attitude towards him at all.

 

“Is this necessary?”

 

“Yes Mouse, it is. Our gorgeous faces have to make an appearance on my Instagram. Otherwise it would be such a waste.” Jackson huddles the three of them together and counts down before he snaps the pic. When he beholds the photo he's absolutely scandalized.

 

“What's up with the two of you? Mouse, why are you side-eyeing me with an expression as if I would have a contagious disease? And Mark, what's with that scowl AND the middle finger in the photo?”

 

Both boys are offering an innocent shrug.

 

“The heck, I can't post it like that,” Jackson continues to rant.

 

“Really? Uuhh..sad,” Mark comments dryly, stands up and walks around the boys to plop down next to Jinyoung, who currently chuckles like crazy in response to Jackson's bewildered face.

 

If Mark learned one thing about Jinyoung's ex boyfriend already, it is that he's very good at regaining his composure after acting absolutely outraged for about four seconds. “Hey, let's at least follow each other, okay Mark? What's your IG?”

 

“My what?”

 

“Your Instagram name?” he elaborates with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don't use Instagram.”

 

“Like an old person?” He's so perplexed, it's funny.

 

“No, like a normal person without Instagram,” Mark replies, unfazed. Jinyoung has the time of his life next to him, just now breaking down laughing on Mark's shoulder while Jackson is on his four-second-indignation show once again.

 

“Okay, whatever,” Jackson sighs, “So we can at least do a little IG story, okay? My followers need to see the good-looking guys I'm with.” He says it with a charming smile and persuasive tone but Jinyoung isn't having any of it.

 

“I don't want to be in your IG story.”

 

“Oh Mouse, why not?” his mom suddenly tosses in. “Jackson honey is asking you so nicely.”

 

“Mom, do you even know what an IG story is?”

 

“No, but I'm sure it's something lovely.”

 

“Can my smartwatch do IG stories, Mouse?”

 

“No dad, you need to have Instagram for that. And if there's one thing you need even less than a smartwatch, it's Instagram.” His dad seems to consider his words in a serious way but Mark believes that he has not the slightest idea what his son is talking about.

 

“Anyway, it's so cute and nostalgic to see both of you together again after such a long time,” Mrs. Park marvels. “Mouse and Jackson, the unstoppable duo of the neighborhood. You were so adorable together.”

 

Mouse and Jackson, no that doesn't sound right to Mark. It doesn't sound like it belongs together. It doesn't sound like Mouse and Mark.

 

“We're still adorable,” Jackson pipes up and throws an arm around the other boy to pull him closer. Jinyoung looks not amused but his mother snickers.

 

“No, we're not.” Jinyoung wiggles out of his grasp quickly, looking mildly bugged. “Come on Mark, let's go!” Jinyoung requests and gets up before he holds out his hand for Mark. The latter takes it and lets himself be pulled to his feet.

 

“W-W-Wait! Where are you going?” Jackson asks, baffled.

 

“To a place free from paparazzi and mice. We're back in a bit,” Jinyoung replies, the second part he directs at his parents. He didn't let go of Mark's hand and now he pulls him along as they are walking across the wide meadow.

 

“Need to get away from.....everything for a bit?” Mark asks as soon as they are out of earshot.

 

“Yeah, it's a bit much sometimes. And the thing with Jackson, I don't know. He didn't even seem sorry, just annoying. He acts as if he didn't broke my heart and then walked away. He acts as if....as if nothing happened,” Jinyoung says, seeming to be at a loss with his thoughts.

 

“Are you still hung up on him, or rather on this breakup and how it went?”

 

“No, I'm not. I put it behind me a long time ago. It just irks me that this is the first time we meet again and he acts so...I don't know...normal?”

 

“I noticed. Also Jackson said he wants to make it up to you and still, he didn't say sorry even once.”

 

“Yeah, saying sorry is not his strong point. Or maybe he doesn't even think he did something wrong. Maybe he thinks it's fine the way it went. And to be honest, I don't really care. It's not that I need an apology from him because I lived fine without it. But why does he have to invade my family? Why do my parents invide him anyway? What does he want? Why is he here? What for?”

 

“I don't know. Maybe he still wants to be friends with you? I mean, you were friends before you started dating, right?”

 

“That's true but...I don't know, he just acts so weird.”

 

“Or maybe he wants not only to stay by your side but also wants to keep up the good relationship to your family? He seems to feel very comfortable around them.”

 

“That would be weird, right? On the other hand, he is pretty weird. But I don't care. I don't want to care anymore.”

 

“Then just don't. But what's interesting, Jackson calls you also Mouse, huh?”

 

“Every citizen of this damn small town calls me that,” Jinyoung snorts.

 

“You're so popular,” Mark marvels with exaggerated adoration in his voice.

 

“Shut up!” he demands, fake miffed.

 

“Does your friend, BamBam, know about this precious nickname?”

 

“No, and I am warning you. He will never know or...”

 

“Or what?”

 

“You don't want to find out.”

 

“You try to threaten me?”

 

“Try? I AM threatening you!”

 

“Cute, but you're as threatening as a gummi bear,” Mark chuckles and Jinyoung glares at him before he starts laughing quietly. They climb over some bushes and walk through a tree-covered area. When they emerge there is this small river which is probably the one which Jinyoung loved to play in as a child. Jinyoung pulls him down to sit beside him on a large, flat rock to watch the water flowing.

 

“Soooooo, about this speech you're supposed to hold-”

 

“I don't think I'll do it.”

 

“Your parents are kind of relying on you,” Mark cautiously points out.

 

“On which side are you?” The cautiousness was a waste it seems because Jinyoung is annoyed right away.

 

“Hey hey hey, calm down, okay? To make that clear once and for all, I will always be on your side. I just don’t want to watch you wearing yourself out by obsessing over small things.”

 

“What do you mean by small things?”

 

“I don't mean that small things don't count. But it seems like there are hundred little things which are annoying you and all together they are enough to poison your thoughts. And even though I'm on your side, I won't be so unfair to let you blindly hate on things which in reality aren't quite as you see them, not without at least pointing it out to you.”

 

“So you want to tell me things about my life now?”

 

“I asked you to calm down, Jinyoung. Let's talk about it like adults, okay? Why don't you want to hold that speech?”

 

The boy seems to wrestle with his thoughts, seems to consider and reconsider if he wants to share his feelings right now. Eventually he quietly answers, “I don't want to disappoint them.” He looks so vulnerable, so freaking sad and vulnerable, it breaks Mark's heart.

 

“But they especially asked you, you and nobody else. They clearly trust you to deliver that speech.”

 

“That's it. They trust me with this. What if I disappoint them in this as well?”

 

“What do you mean 'as well'?”

 

“They already favor Youngjae. If I mess up that speech, I don't even need to come back home.”

 

“Jinyoung, I don't really know where this comes from but I can't see them favoring your brother so much. Also I see this overflowing love for your family whenever you look at them and I see it in them when they look at you.”

 

“Noooo, no you don't realize it yet but Youngjae is their superstar while I'm just props,” Jinyoung whines.

 

“What exactly makes you think that way?”

 

Jinyoung stands up and walks a few steps, kicking some pebbles into the water before he answers. “It was always like this. He got all the attention while I was supposed to just grow up somehow on my own. He was always the cuter one, the more talented one, the one with the better voice and the brighter smile and the better attitude. He even has the better nickname, for fuck's sake.”

 

“You know, a lot of cool guys are mice, like Fievel Mousekewitz and Speedy Gonzales and also Jerry. Let's not forget Mickey. Such a cool bunch, huh?”

 

“Mark, come on!”

 

“Isn't it funny how some mice have last names and others don't and then there's Micky just having 'Mouse' as his last name? It's like your last name would be 'Human'.”

 

“Yeah, it's incredibly entertaining. I will laugh about this until my life comes to an end,” he says with the most listless voice and deadpan expression possible.

 

“Okay, maybe for some of us it's more entertaining than for others,” Mark mumbles, acting sulky which makes Jinyoung smile a bit.

 

“I appreciate your efforts to cheer me up though.”

 

“Also this was just a reference, okay?” Mark tries anew. This tiny smile encourages him to move mountains. “Because I'm pretty sure nobody wants to actually diss you with this nickname. But back to Youngjae, I bet his nickname springs from his innocent and unguarded demeanor. He's cute but so are you. His smile is bright, but have you seen yours? I mean, damn, if you ask me, you're personified global warming.” At that Jinyoung snorts and giggles. “But better voice? More talent? I don't know about that. Your parents didn't mention that as far as I know.”

 

“But our choir master-”

 

“Oh that damn choir master!”

 

“He always gave Youngjae all the solos. Always! Without a break. So unfair.”

 

“I already told you that I think it was stupid and unfair of him. Also to especially do something like that to children is nasty. I'm sure your singing voice is truly lovely. Maybe this damn choir master got away with hyping up his personal preference but that doesn't mean your parents think that way or even Youngjae himself.”

 

“I don't know. Maybe not?” Jinyoung partly gives in.

 

“When you were kids and he got all the solos, what did you say to him?”

 

“Of course I said I'm proud of him and that he's doing great. Because first, it's true and second, I would have been a shitty older brother otherwise.”

 

“See? And small, innocent Youngjae got this feedback from his awesome older brother so he continued to give his best so he could make you even prouder.”

 

“That....um......that might actually be true. He gave his best because he was told he was doing great. Makes sense,” Jinyoung concludes as the realization hits him.

 

“See? Nothing bad. Nobody wanted to diss you.”

 

“But you made it sound like I was such an important pillar in his life.”

 

“Jinyoungie, you are his older brother. He looks at you as if you're some kind of superhero.”

 

“No....no, that can't be right.”

 

“You don't really let him know much about your life, right?”

 

“Well, it's not interesting, especially compared to his own.”

 

“I'm not talking about a comparison here. You want to know what I think? I think that he thinks you're the coolest guy living and breathing on this planet. I also think he looks up to you, probably always did. You just never noticed because you were too busy, thinking that you're no match for him while he never even was aware of a supposed competition.”

 

“That's....that's ridiculous. Why would he look up to me? He's awesome and I'm...not.”

 

Mark sighs and ruffles his hair. “Because you're his big brother and to be honest, you ARE a pretty cool guy, Jinyoung. You obviously don't see it but you are worthy to be adored.”

 

“I am not and he doesn't look up to me!”

 

“Interesting, you have trouble to even consider this option. Why would you put yourself down all the time?”

 

“Better do it myself before others would.”

 

Mark wonders just how much the other’s self-esteem suffered through the years of feeling alone and misunderstood. How low did it drop for him to say and think all those things with such a conviction? “That sounds so bitter. You have to open your eyes and see how it truly is. What is it with you, Park Jinyoung? Why are you going so many ways alone when there are people who want to take you by the hand and accompany you? Nobody wants to put you down. You're loved and admired. And you obviously love your brother for all the right reasons.” The force with which he attacks his own bottom lip hurts Mark already just by looking at him. Jinyoung seems to face his most deep-rooted problems right now but Mark knows it's the first step to eventually be able to handle them.

 

Eventually he sighs and releases his abused lip. “I still don't know about him looking up to me but you’re right about the other thing. Of course I love him. And I’m not mad at him. I’m mad at myself because.... why can’t I just be a better person?”

 

“Jinyoung, a better person? You’re amazing just the way you are.”

 

“You just say this because you want to get in my pants.”

 

“You overestimate me and the trouble I would take just to get in somebody's pants. You think I would sit here and discuss your family issues with you just because I have the hots for you? Believe me, I'm not that underfucked.”

 

At that Jinyoung bursts into laughter and Mark is glad that this discussion is graced with a bit of happiness. Mark considers for a few seconds if he should verbalize why exactly he's doing this, if he should tell Jinyoung that he honestly cares about him. But then again, Jinyoung is smart, he gets it on his own. Apart from this, Mark doesn't want to move the conversation away from Jinyoung's worries. There is still enough to discuss after all.

 

“Jinyoung, from the start you were comparing yourself to Youngjae and until now you never could let go of it. But let me give you an objective opinion on the situation. You are the only one comparing. Your parents aren’t comparing. Youngjae obviously doesn’t think he’s better than you. It seems like your parents truly failed to give you enough attention back then. Maybe to them you looked strong and independent enough so that they focused more on Youngjae, while you would have actually needed them. But you know that they didn't mean to be hurtful. You just know that, right? They love you the way you are and you have to let go of this thought of you not being good enough. You ARE enough, Jinyoung. You may have been overlooked by some people but I see you. And what I see is a great person.”

 

Jinyoung doesn't say a single thing for several minutes. For the first minute he stared at Mark intently, as if he would try to figure out a magic trick. Then he turned around and watched the flowing water in silence. Mark just opts to observe the boy while he obviously tries to sort out his thoughts.

 

Eventually Jinyoung turns to face Mark again. “But....Barky McGnarl likes him more than me,” he says with a playful smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes which allows Mark to breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“It's HIS dog. Coco would be such a stupid creature, if she would turn against her owner, right?”

 

“Hmmm....but the room. He always gets the spare room while I have to sleep on the couch.”

 

“Because Coco and Choco would murder each other, if they would have to stay in the same room. Your parents are giving him the room because they want to protect their precious cat.”

 

“Hmmm...okay, makes sense.”

 

“And now that you're friends with Choco it's not a problem to share your bed with her, huh?” Mark coos.

 

“Friends? Fatty-Joe and I still have a long way to go to become friends.”

 

“Then you better start quickly, Jinyoungie.” At that Jinyoung sticks his tongue out at him and because Mark is a sensible adult he does the same in return.

 

“Wait! One more thing. Youngjae was checking you out yesterday evening which means that he plans to steal you from me, right? I mean...um...stealing friend-wise. That's unacceptable.”

 

Mark can't hold back his laughter. He just can't. And Jinyoung's clueless expression makes everything even funnier. It takes a while until he's able to answer. “As cute as I think it is, I must correct you. Youngjae wasn't checking me out yesterday, or well, he was but not for his sake, but for yours.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Jinyoung, he asked me all that stuff to find out, if I'm serious about you. I mean, he probably noticed our heavy flirting mode so he wanted to make sure. He was just worried about you but you didn't even grant him the chance to ask me more stuff.”

 

“Oh....oooh...I didn't know.” It's cute to observe how realization dawns on his face.

 

“It's obvious that you didn't,” Mark snickers.

 

“Damn....I'm really an idiot, huh? An ignorant, suspicious idiot.”

 

“You forgot jealous,” Mark points out with a smug smile.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Why did you stop your brother from asking me questions? Huh? Why, Jinyoungie?”

 

The look on his face resembles his mother's right before she starts to weasel out of something by using her age as an excuse. “Beeeeecause it was late. That's why.” His mother is much better at making excuses, Mark once again realizes.

 

“You're truly so bad at saving yourself,” Mark snickers softly while he shakes his head.

 

“Shut up!” He looks sulky now. Mark knows it's fake.

 

“You know I won't,” Mark replies teasingly. “And you know what? I think it's nice spending time with your family. I like it a lot.”

 

“You only say that because you're missing your own.”

 

“Maybe that's also a reason but every family is crazy in a different way. I like your family's craziness very much.”

 

“Shut up!” Jinyoung says meekly and is pouting for no reason.

 

“I also like you very much,” Mark continues to tease because it's just too much fun. He also stands up and slowly makes his way over to the other.

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

 

“And I like this big heart of yours, full of love for your family. I can hear it pounding even over here.”

 

“No, you can't!”

 

“Yes, I can,” Mark says with a sly grin on his lips while he still continues to walk up to Jinyoung. “And I like your big brother attitude and how even though you felt unfairly treated all those years, you never could say or do a bad thing to Youngjae.”

 

“Of course not,” he mumbles and starts to retreat, taking tiny steps back.

 

“And you do know that it's normal that the youngest in the family is coddled more by default, right?”

 

“B-B-But how is it my fault that I’ve been b-born before him?” the boy stammers as he can't flee anywhere anymore. The water flows right behind him while Mark is by now within touching distance.

 

“I don't say it is. It's just bad luck. But I have this theory that it would maybe help, if you would be coddled by someone else a lot. And that someone else could be me?” he asks, smiling brightly, before he attacks Jinyoung and pulls him into a hug. The other boy puts up a weak fight. In a matter of seconds he melts in Mark's arms as if he had waited for years for something like this to happen. Jinyoung returns the hug immediately. His fingers are gripping the fabric of Mark's hoodie tightly while he hides his face in the crook of his neck. Mark already learned that the other is a sucker for big hugs but this one seems to be even more meaningful than the ones before.

 

“Why do you think you are the right one for that job?” Jinyoung shyly mumbles into his neck.

 

“I'm not saying I have to be the one for that job but I would love to be. Hereby I officially apply for it and maybe you will pick me in the end. I would be delighted,” Mark says softly and strokes Jinyoung's back. The latter doesn't reply so he just continues to enjoy the embrace in silence.

 

Finally Mark almost whispers, “So Jinyoungie, will you hold the speech?”

 

The boy pulls away, looks at Mark timidly and eventually steps back to rub his neck. His cheeks are pink and adorable. “I think I will try it.”

 

“That's awesome. And they won't expect you to hold a full speech suitable for a coronation or a knightly accolade. They want you to talk about them and your family. And I think you can pull that off just fine with your buckets full of charm and wittiness.” A sweet smile accompanies his statement and it obviously flusters Jinyoung more.

 

“You damn flirt! Stop that!” Jinyoung nags cutely and gives Mark some weak girlie punches to his chest. Mark giggles in response and moves backwards to dodge his punishment. In the process he trips over his own feet and then unfortunately skids on the small pebbles. He loses his balance and, with a loud yelp, lands in the shallow water of the priorly admired river.

 

“Oh my god, Mark. What happened?” Jinyoung gasps and looks down at the soaking wet boy in complete bewilderment.

 

Mark props himself up on his elbows before he answers. “I obviously wanted to attack the water.”

 

Jinyoung gapes for a few more seconds before the usual realization kicks in and he starts to chuckle. “Backwards?”

 

“A true artist knows to surprise.”

 

“I'm not sure about the part with the artist but surprise is definitely on your side,” Jinyoung snickers and stretches out a hand for Mark to grab. He helps him up and out of the water. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

“Nope, I gave up on pain. It was just boring after the thousandth fall,” Mark states casually and Jinyoung snickers only more.

 

“Okay then, let's get you home quickly.”

 

“I would let myself get into bed also very quickly.”

 

“Oh shut it!” Jinyoung rants but can't stop laughing at the blatant flirting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early notice: It's decided, this will have eight chapters.
> 
> We learned a lot about Jinyoungie today, right? And we also wonder how Mark is still alive with such a high accident rate. ^_^;
> 
> I hope you're all doing well. ♥


	6. Six

Jinyoung takes Mark home in his parents' car, after making sure that Jackson would drive his family home later. Everyone shows sympathy for the dripping wet Mark and the need to get him home and into dry clothes quickly. Jinyoung's mom giggles once again at Mark's clumsiness and looks at him with the most fondness. She seems to find it rather cute.

 

Back at the Parks' household Jinyoung nudges Mark into the bathroom, equipped with a towel and a fresh set of clothing, all Jinyoung's own.

 

“So you find things like shampoo and shower gel inside. Use everything as you like. And there in the drawer is a brush. Is there anything else you need?”

 

“You to join me,” Mark states with a smirk. Jinyoung's cheeks turn pink straightaway and Mark loves it.

 

“C-can you stop it? For somebody who looks like a drowned rat right now, you're still showing a lot of confidence.”

 

“But you like me wet, don't you?” Mark asks, trying to muster as much innocence as possible.

 

“Oh my god, just go shower already!” Jinyoung squeaks and slams the door shut. But Mark saw how the blush already reached his ears. Satisfied with that, Mark finally complies.

 

After the shower he feels refreshed and warm again. Also he likes the clothes Jinyoung gave him, black skinny jeans, the fit a little loose but nevertheless nice-looking, and an emerald hoodie. When Mark finally emerges from the bathroom, Choco runs past him. He looks after the fleeing cat before he turns his head to glance into the living room. A very sulky Jinyoung sits there. “What did you do to her?”

 

“Nothing,” he grumbles. “I just tried to pet her but it's impossible without you being around. She still hates me.”

 

“Just give her a little time. We will get there, Jinyoungie,” he says amused while he enters the living area.

 

“I don't know about....” Jinyoung looks up at Mark and seemingly snaps out of his sulkiness when he beholds the other. His facial expression changes from huffiness to admiration in a heartbeat.

 

“What's up?”

 

“You look gorgeous in my clothes,” Jinyoung whispers in awe.

 

“Let alone without them.”

 

Jinyoung sighs and hides his face behind his palms. “You won't ever stop this, right?” He carefully peeks through his spread fingers and Mark just can't look at this display of cuteness without giggling.

 

“How can I, when you're adorable like this? Also you complimented me so I'm entitled to flirt.”

 

“So you say I'm encouraging you?”

 

“Yes, and I know you can't stop so don't even take the trouble to try,” Mark says, sweetly smiling and patting Jinyoung's head before he plops down on the couch next to him. He watches how the other boy is flustered all over again. Honestly, this show is better than Netflix, Mark decides satisfied. “So if we really want to make chocolates later, I need a few ingredients. Want to go shopping?”

 

Jinyoung seems grateful for the change of subject and is immediately jumping to his feet, full of enthusiasm.

 

Since Mark needs some special ingredients for his recipe, Jinyoung concludes that they won't find them in the small corner shop in the area. So they climb back in the car and Jinyoung sets course for a bigger supermarket, located next town.

 

After some minutes of riding the car in silence, Mark tries to coax some more information from the boy beside him. “So you want to tell me about your boyfriend?”

 

“No?” Jinyoung scoffs, surprised by the sudden question.

 

“Come on, Jinyoungie. Tell me about Jason,” Mark coos and gets a snorted “Dork!” in return.

 

“Pretty please. I'm asking for a friend.”

 

“Yeah? Which friend?” the boy beside him asks, tone mocking and one eyebrow raised. Jinyoung lets himself in for the playful conversation and Mark is grateful for that.

 

“His name is also Mark.”

 

“Ooooh, this one,” Jinyoung laughs and shakes his head resignedly. “Fine, JAEBUM is tall and very handsome. He has a cool demeanor but he's actually a true softie. He is a sales manager and therefore very busy and away for business a lot and-”

 

“Wait, you're in a relationship for three weeks and now you tell me he's very busy and often away on business trips? Just how much time did you spend together in those three weeks?”

 

“That's not important but-”

 

“Oh Jinyoungie, come on! My friend, Mark, is dying to know.”

 

“Fine, not very much, okay? But we're speaking over the phone a lot usually and we also dated before we started this relationship so-”

 

“How long did you date?”

 

Jinyoung mumbles something that probably only dogs could hear. He looks a little abashed.

 

“What was that?”

 

Jinyoung sighs and his shoulders slump forward in defeat before he replies, sounding a little peeved. “We dated for less than a week before, okay? No big deal. We both were sure that we would make a good couple so what's the fuss about?”

 

“No fuss. I'm just wondering, if the both of us spent more time together since Thursday, than you and your boyfriend over the last few weeks. Nothing big,” Mark says with forced casualness as he shrugs.

 

“Leave it alone, Mark! I mean it.”

 

“Hmpf.”

 

“We're happy and I think we will continue having a good relationship.”

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

 

“Mark!” Jinyoung grumbles and there's a warning in his voice which Mark takes seriously. He understands that the other doesn't need anyone to badmouth his relationship. Nobody would like that. As much as Mark wants to continue badmouthing his relationship, he also wants a happy Jinyoung.

 

“Okay okay, I'll be quiet about your awesome relationship. When this is what you want, I guess I can't say anything.”

 

There's silence again but for the first time it feels a tad uncomfortable. Mark dislikes this a lot. Still he's not regretting asking about Jinyoung's boyfriend. He's been dying to know just a little more about him and only waited for the right time to drop some questions.

 

When they arrive at the supermarket Jinyoung grabs a shopping cart and starts to push it through the aisles. But Mark jumps onto the said cart, clutching at the sides to hold himself up at the front side and faces Jinyoung with a wide grin on his lips. The latter is eyeing him astounded. “What is this about now?”

 

“I found a ride?” he says innocently and blinks at the boy in front of him.

 

“You're acting silly.” Jinyoung looks more amused than pissed off while he steers the cart, along with Mark, through the aisles.

 

“Nope, I'm careful. The danger of accidentally knocking over some shelves or other people is too great. So I play it safe and let you drive me,” he reasons and gladly it makes Jinyoung laugh.

 

“Oh look at those two,” Mark hears an almost whispered statement from somewhere. He's not able locate it immediately. “They are so cute. Do you think they are a couple?”

 

“I at least hope so. They give each other heart eyes.”

 

He turns his head to the side and spots two middle-aged women, speaking in hushed voices while observing the both of them. He chances a glance at Jinyoung who is already lost in his own nervousness with pink cheeks and downcast eyes. Mark then raises an arm to exaggeratedly wave at the two women, smiling brightly. “Hiiiiii, my boyfriend is the most handsome, right?”

 

The two women start to giggle and one calls over, “Yes sweetie, he's a keeper.”

 

“I know-OOOAAAHH!” Mark can't finish his sentence like he planned to because Jinyoung now dashes through the supermarket and moves the shopping cart and Mark in lightning speed. Mark almost loses his balance but is just quick enough to tighten his grip on the cart. When Jinyoung finally stops after maneuvering them far enough away and looking like a flustered mess, Mark gets off his transport. “Somehow I think it's safer to walk by myself after this hell ride,” he chuckles.

 

“Mark...I...I really don't know what you're doing b-but oh my god, you're so embarrassing,” Jinyoung stammers, torn between desperation and amusement.

 

“Don't look so mortified, Jinyoungie. Or do you want to say that it's embarrassing for you to be associated with me in the boyfriend-context? In this case I'd be offended.”

 

“No, that's not...I mean not exactly...I mean....we aren't boyfriends...uhm....ugh..”

 

“Because I said you're handsome?” Mark asks mockingly and Jinyoung splutters.

 

“Whatever. Just let's get it over with. What do we need to buy?” Mark could constantly melt at Jinyoung's cuteness, as if the other would do it on purpose to entertain Mark. But the latter doubts it.

 

They quickly grab everything and leave again before Mark's cheeky behavior can fluster Jinyoung one more time in public.

 

Back in the car, Mark steals glances at the other boy every once in a while. He came to like Jinyoung's family a lot in such a short time and still he enjoys the time they spend alone together the most. There's also this slight pressure rebelling in his chest which signifies that he has to make the most out of these situations. After all he doesn't know, if there will be many more chances like this.

 

“Hey Jinyoungie?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I would love to hear you sing. How about you sing a song for me?”

 

“Are you crazy?” Jinyoung looks at him flabbergasted before he quickly shifts his gaze back to the road. “Oh my god noooo, I'm shy I can't sing in front of anyone, let alone you.”

 

“But you were singing in a choir before,” Mark points out, baffled.

 

“So?”

 

“Unbelievable. You're so confusing. You remind me of your mom so much right now,” Mark laughs.

 

“WHAAAT? What did I do?”

 

“You are perfectly the son of your parents but that's super fine. I learn to appreciate your family's quirkiness more by the minute.”

 

“I don't know what to say to this. I am confused,” Jinyoung sulks a little.

 

“It's fine. Don't worry. I just think I would have enjoyed a private concert but if it's not possible, it's okay as well.”

 

“I didn't really sing since I quit the choir though.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Blame it on the stupid choir master.”

 

“Okay,” Mark sighs and winds the car window down before he yells out, “FUCKING STUPID CHOIR MASTER WHO DOESN'T RECOGNIZE A QUALITY BOY! I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY PRIVATE CONCERT AND I WANT TO KICK YOUR DUMB ASS!” Then he winds the car window back up with a satisfied smile. When he turns his head, Jinyoung looks at him like he's an alien. “Jinyoungie, eyes on the road or we will crash into something.”

 

At this Jinyoung quickly turns his head back to face the traffic in front of him before he snorts with laughter. “I can't believe you did what you just did.”

 

“You said I should blame it on him and I did.”

 

“Out of the window?!”

 

“The chances for him to actually hear it were higher that way,” Mark reasons as if it would be a normal thing to do. Jinyoung laughs even louder.

 

“YES, STUPID CHOIR MASTER,” he then yells in between his giggles.

 

“STUPID ASS BITCH CHOIR MASTER,” Mark chimes in.

 

“God, Mark, you're awesome,” he chuckles and shakes his head slightly.

 

“I try my best for you,” Mark says and offers a sweet smile. “You know, you're not alone in this.” He speaks quieter now, tone reminiscing. “Back then in high school I had a teacher just like that. It was obvious how she was fond of the confident and loud kids. And the rest of us were just requisites in her lessons. She was so unfair.”

 

“Wait...you didn't belong to the confident and loud kids?”

 

“Hell no, I was the opposite. I was pretty shy and quiet and they bullied me-”

 

“WHAT?” Jinyoung yelps and Mark feels the car slightly skidding. He sighs exasperated and scolds himself inwardly.

 

“Damn I....I didn't plan to tell you like that but yes, that's the slightly longer version of what I did tell you in the train.”

 

“Oh....” There is a long pause and Mark wonders what goes on inside Jinyoung's head now. After some time of silent pondering he finally continues. “I'm sorry. I don't know what....uhm...can I ask you something?”

 

“You can ask me everything.”

 

To his surprise, Jinyoung steers the car in a parking lot which belongs to what looks like a DIY market. Currently it doesn't seem to be highly frequented. After parking the car Jinyoung exhales deeply and shifts his body so that he's facing Mark more.

 

“How was it?” The question is spoken quietly and carefully, as if he would be afraid to offend Mark just by the volume of it.

 

Mark takes a few seconds to mull over his answer. It's not that he debates whether or not he should reply. He just tries to find the best way to start this delicate topic. “I told you yesterday that kids are mean. And when I say kids I'm not only talking about toddlers or 10 year olds. I also talk about high schoolers, teenagers, they are the real shit. Because of my clumsiness they made fun of me a lot, even worse than the kids in preschool. The more they laughed, the quieter I became. The quieter I became, the more I suited their preferred type of victim. I couldn't handle those situations very well back then. I had to learn how to deal with it. So eventually I opened up and I sought help. My parents were very supportive and I talked to a professional. It is so important to talk about things with people who are taking you seriously. To be all alone with everything isn't good. It's too difficult to overcome everything on your own. But that's actually also a reason why it wasn't that hard for me to leave my hometown to come here. Too many unpleasant memories, you know?”

 

“I...wow...I never would have expected that. You doesn't seem at all like you ever had to deal with something hateful like this.”

 

“I know, yesterday I made it sound like I overcame everything entirely on my own but that's not the truth. I got support and it helped a lot. I learned to approach things differently, in a way I never thought about before. Also for the first time I truly understood one thing: whenever people have a problem with me or certain qualities of mine, it will only ever remain solely their problem, and not mine.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Mark. Kids must have been really cruel. To think that they even made fun of someone who's awesome like you. I don't understand that in the slightest.”

 

“There are kids and also grown ass adults who would make fun of everyone for the silliest reasons just to have the short gratification of feeling superior to others. They get a kick out of bashing other people just to feel better about their shitty selves. You don't get that when you're only a kid but you learn along the way that these people are the real pathetic losers. People who can't feel a spark of sympathy for themselves without making others suffer.”

 

“That's a wise realization.”

 

“I know, I feel a lot better since I see things in a different light.” Mark smiles at the boy but the latter still looks too compassionate for Mark's liking.

 

Jinyoung reaches over to carefully take Mark's hand in his, squeezing it lightly. “Are you okay now?”

 

“It doesn't define my life anymore, Jinyoung. Don't I seem okay to you?” Mark asks, trying his best to be his most lighthearted self.

 

“You do, but I still want to ask.” The softness in his perfect, chocolaty brown eyes turns Mark into a helpless puddle. It's unfair, how should he maintain his body functions when this boy can put him out of action with just a mere, empathetic gaze?!

 

“That's very sweet of you. Thank you.” He squeezes Jinyoung's hand in reassurance. “I am perfectly fine now. And I feel good about you knowing about this part of my life. I'm glad I told you.”

 

The other exhales and offers him a smile. “I'm also glad,” he whispers.

 

“My best time is right now, you know?” Mark elaborates. “Living in a city I am fascinated by, doing a job I love and having the hottest boyfriend around. This is life.”

 

“Wait, you have a boyfriend?” Jinyoung squeaks. His eyes are growing so wide, it takes everything not to laugh about his bewilderment.

 

“Let's say I'm working on having one.” He supports his playful statement with a wink. Jinyoung's expression turns scandalized as he stares at Mark. He quickly retracts his hand and slaps Mark's shoulder and upper arm several times.

 

“I can't” slap “bear with” slap “you!” slap “Honestly” slap “you're” slap “driving me” slap “absolutely” slap “freaking” slap “crazy!” Mark nearly dies with laughter. He adores this expressive side of Jinyoung just too much.

 

When they arrive at Jinyoung's parents' house everyone is already back, including Jackson who is lounging together with Mr. Park on the couch.

 

“Hey Jackson, don't you have a home?” Jinyoung asks when Mark crosses the main room together with him, carrying the groceries.

 

“We didn't see each other for an eternity. I thought it would be good to spend some time together,” the blonde replies, accompanied by a blinding smile.

 

“Nah, that's unnecessary.”

 

“Mouse, don't be so impolite,” his mom scolds him, peeking around the corner of the kitchen area.

 

“I'm not, mom. I just think that Jackson is traveling the world most of the time to maintain his...uhm job (?) as a...Instagram-whatever so his parents most likely want to spend time with him, too, right? I'm just worried about him.” Jinyoung's act of fake caring has Mark almost on the floor.

 

“Oh, you're right. My clever Mouse, always so mindful. Jackson honey, go home!”

 

“No need to worry, my parents are out of town on a trip right now. So I would actually be alone at home,” he reasons. The smugness is more than evident.

 

“Then it's fine,” Mrs. Park reconsiders and Jinyoung grumbles something under his breath which Mark doesn't catch completely, but he thinks he hears the words “annoying” and “pest” and there also might be a “fuck off”.

 

“What did you buy?” Youngjae emerges from his room, followed by a barking Coco, to take a look inside the paper bag in Jinyoung's arms.

 

“We want to make chocolates, right?” Mark beams at the younger and offers him a wink.

 

“What, we really will?” Youngjae's level of excitement skyrockets within a split second as he throws himself at Mark to hug him. “This is awesome.” Mark laughs at the enthusiastic boy and tries to keep his balance with him in his arms.

 

“Youngjae, come and help me to unpack, okay?” Jinyoung calls out and the boy immediately follows his request. When Mark catches a glimpse of Jinyoung's face he's more than satisfied to see the familiar sulkiness on his features. He hopes it's jealousy. Of course it would be terribly unneeded jealousy, but still Mark hopes for it.

 

The siblings are done spreading all the ingredients on the kitchen counter. Their mom joins them there and all three of them are looking at Mark curiously. “Okay, time to start,” he announces but is immediately stopped by Jinyoung.

 

“Wait, we need to prepare one more thing.” He returns a minute later with an apron in his hands. It's light blue with a pale pink cherry blossom pattern all over. With a wide smile Jinyoung puts it on Mark and ties it behind his back. He bends his head over Mark's shoulder. “Look how pretty,” Jinyoung whispers into his ear, the smirk is evident even in his voice.

 

“Kinky shit, Jinyoungie,” Mark breathes, turning his head slightly so their faces are only centimeters apart.

 

“What are you whispering about?” Jackson suddenly pipes up. Mark didn't even notice him making his way over from the couch. Now he eyes the both of them suspiciously.

 

“None of your business!” Jinyoung hisses.

 

“Well, that looks definitely cute,” Jackson says with a grin as he examines Mark from head to toe. Jinyoung puts his arms around Mark's middle from behind and moves him around so that their backs are facing Jackson.

 

Jinyoung looks over his shoulder to nag at the blonde. “Guess what, he's not looking cute for you to gawk at.”

 

“Calm down, okay? I just want to watch the Great Chocolate Experience as well. Hey Mark, can I do an IG story about it?”

 

“No way,” Mark replies, disgruntled. He turns around to look at the guy and sadly Jinyoung takes his hands off him in he process. “This is my job. I won't let you blurt out details about my chocolates to the world just like that.”

 

“But-”

 

“I will sue!”

 

“Fine, okay. I won't. Why are you both so edgy? Damn, I just want to show off some good-looking faces on my account. If I can't even do that, why am I putting up with this?” he nags sulkily.

 

“Are you telling me that if I would be any uglier, you wouldn't even be nice to me?” Mark asks, astounded.

 

“No? Ha ha..”

 

“He's telling you exactly that, Mark. He's just shallow like this,” Jinyoung comments and looks at the blonde dismissively.

 

“What? That's absolutely not true and I feel deeply offend-”

 

“Just don't be so annoying!” Jinyoung mutters in reply. This all happens while Youngjae and his mom are happily laughing at their banter, obviously finding everything about it cute.

 

Finally Mark starts to roast the cocoa beans in the oven. When he takes them out they are already cracked open. Everyone sits down together at the dining table and starts to remove the husks and crack the beans into nibs. It's actually a nice activity for a group.

 

But not too long into the task Mark notices how Jinyoung beside him seems to be zoned out and stopped the cracking. From the corner of his eye he realizes that Jinyoung is lost in the observation of nothing less than Mark's hands. He wonders, if the little sleep they got last night is at fault.

 

Youngjae is right in the middle of a voice performance of Wonyong the witty Snail which everyone else is charmed by. So Mark takes a chance. “Hey Jinyoungie, what's up?” he whispers after slightly leaning in so nobody else would notice their private conversation. This seems to snap Jinyoung out of another world. He blinks a couple of times before he tears his eyes away to meet Mark's eyes.

 

“Huh?”

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“N-Nothing!” Jinyoung whisper-denies quickly. Too quickly for Mark to not be suspicious. Also the treacherous blush is back on his cheeks. Mark's mind reels as his eyes are shifting from Jinyoung to his own hands and back. Then there's coming something to his mind.

 

“Hey Jinyoungie,” he purrs into his ear, “Would you like to get another massage tonight? Where you maybe thinking about this?” He wiggles his fingers in front of Jinyoung's face and his eyes widen while his blush travels to his ears. Mark can basically see in Jinyoung's eyes how his imagination serves him vivid pictures according to Mark's words.

 

“N-No! No! No! S-Shut up!” The flustered boy makes sure to look down and not meet Mark's eyes again, but the deepening shade of pink betrays every single one of his words.

 

“No? I think you'd like it,” Mark mumbles, faking his most innocent tone. “Yesterday I worked on your back muscles, maybe tonight I could try to stimulate your front. Hmm Jinyoungie? What do you think?”

 

“Mark, what the heck? Right in front of my family!” Jinyoung whisper-nags while his eyes are sneakily flitting back and forth between the other people at the table. Turns out nobody still pays any attention to them. But he can't muster more than a quick glance at Mark before looking back down again.

 

“No, I don't want to massage you in front of your family. That would a be bit bold.”

 

And that's the point where Jinyoung's bewilderment wins out over everything else and he stares with wide eyes at Mark. “I didn't mean in front...I mean you saying it in front ...wait...oh god your damn stupid jokes!” Jinyoung attacks furiously and slaps Mark's shoulder and chest and arm alternating with both his palms. In response, Mark doesn't even try to stop his laughing fit from coming.

 

They only are interrupted when they hear Jinyoung's mom coo, “You both are seriously too cute together. I'm so glad I can witness this.” When both boys stop and take a moment to look around, they realize that by now everybody pays attention to them. So they quickly shift away from each other to get back into their proper seats and resume with their task.

 

“And you say this isn't your boyfriend, yeah Mouse?”

 

“Go home, Wang!”

 

“Okay, I need a juicer or something of sort now,” Mark declares and gathers the nibs from everybody. He walks back to the counter and everyone follows him to continue watching. With help of the juicer he's able to grind the nibs into cocoa liquor. Following this he asks his chocolate helpers to prepare the right amount of cocoa butter, sugar, lecithin, milk powder and vanilla. He continues melting, mixing and refining everything under the marveling eyes of his audience. While reaching out to grab a spatula he almost knocks over the big bowl, filled with the brown mixture. Right before it tips over Jinyoung catches it, preventing a mess. They share a quick look and a small smile, ending the moment before anyone else notices.

 

At last he carefully pours the liquid chocolate in molds with a steady hand. The dark brown, shiny mixture reminds him once again of the beauty in Jinyoung's eyes. It takes all of Mark's professionalism to focus on his task instead of looking up to draw the direct comparison.

 

Youngjae and Jackson are so disappointed when Mark puts the molds in the fridge and declares the end of their chocolate session. Both boys obviously didn't had in mind that the mixture needs to harden before it's real chocolate. To cheer everybody up Mrs. Park offers the box of chocolates, which Jinyoung gave her the day before, and earns a wave of excitement, especially form the priorly disappointed boys. Mark smirks at Jinyoung when the latter pops a piece of Tuan's best into his mouth. In response, the chewing boy tries to scowl at him, very unconvincingly, and pushes him slightly. Mark chuckles and Jinyoung does as well.

 

“Wow, what the heck is this car outside?” Youngjae marvels when he looks out of the window, mesmerized by the big, shiny and obviously expensive car which just pulled up in front of the house. “Mom, dad, do you know who this is?”

 

Everyone joins him at the window and Mark feels Jinyoung tensing up next to him. “That's...Jaebum,” he murmurs, puzzled.

 

“Your boyfriend, Mouse? I thought he is working,” his mom wonders.

 

“I thought so as well.” Jinyoung turns around to leave the room and greet the new arrival outside. Mark thinks he didn't especially seem overjoyed by the coming of his boyfriend but that might be caused by the surprise. However, Mark's mood plunges down into the deepest depths. He isn't all that eager to watch Jinyoung and his boyfriend flirt when it was Mark's job for the past two days.

 

He sees Jinyoung smiling and embracing his boyfriend outside and then there's a kiss and then Mark's mood digs itself a hole in the deepest depths so it can drop further. He turns away, not willing to watch this any longer. How a few seconds make him doubt everything which felt right over the past days, it's ridiculous. What is he even doing here? Meddling in somebody's life, squeezing himself in and pretending that this is the right thing to do. He's crazy. And everything he did was crazy. And now there's Jinyoung's boyfriend, his backup his savior, the reason why Mark is not needed any longer.

 

He considers to make a run for it but it's too late, Jinyoung is already guiding the other inside the main room.

 

“Hey everybody, this is my boyfriend, Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung says nervously. The guy truly looks a little cold and intimidating, way too confident in his dark, fitted suit and with his black pushed back hair, glancing around with one hand in his pocket while he raises the other for waving a short greeting.

 

“Well, what a surprise. It's so nice to meet you, Jaebum,” Mrs. Park says a little hesitant and not quite as spirited as Mark came to know her but nevertheless warm, while she steps towards the two boys. “I'm Mouse's mom.”

 

Before he answers, Jaebum seems confused for a second, probably caused by the unfamiliar nickname. “It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Park.”

 

“Hello, I'm his dad,” Mr. Park says and joins them. “Good to meet you, Jason-”

 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung quickly corrects.

 

“Yes, Jaebum. Do you know how to reorient a television antenna?” Mr. Park catches the guy off guard it seems. His composed facial expression at least turns into confusion again.

 

“Dad, can you stop?” Jinyoung nags.

 

“It was just a question. Anyway, welcome Ja...ebum. We thought you wouldn't be able to join us.”

“I thought so too but my business trip was canceled last-minute so I came here to surprise Jinyoung.” Mark doesn't like how his features soften when he says his name.

 

“Oh isn't that nice,” his mom cheers. “I'm sure Mouse is over the moon.” Jinyoung smiles shyly, not seeming so much over the moon, but a smile is a smile after all.

 

He quickly pulls his brother closer to continue the introductions. “Jaebum, this is my little brother, Youngjae. He's the voice actor of Wonyong the witty Snail.”

 

“Won....what?”

 

“The Snail?” Youngjae tries. “The cartoon snail? Funny and popular and is aired every Wednesday during prime time?”

 

“Uhm...sorry, doesn't ring a bell. But it's nice to meet you, Youngjae.”

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you, too.” Youngjae is smiling brightly, as always, but the rest of the family fidgets uncomfortably after this short exchange. Mark stands a little behind, watching everything like a hawk with crossed arms and a for sure not so cheery expression on his face. Eventually Jaebum's eyes are meeting his.

 

“Jinyoung, who is this?”

 

The addressed boy signals Mark to come closer so he steps to Jinyoung's side, probably closer than the other had intended. “This is my friend Mark.”

 

“Your friend…Mark? You never mentioned a friend like that.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too,” Mark says and hopes that his fake friendliness isn't too obvious. “Jaebum, it’s fine. It’s just normal that after only three weeks you’re not knowing everything about Jinyoung. It’s not like you two share such a deep and long-running connection yet, like the both of us are.” On Mark's face blooms a wide grin as he throws an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder. He's usually not obnoxious like that. Jinyoung drives him to extreme measures.

 

Jaebum looks slightly confused once again before he slowly nods. “Oh yeah, you're probably right. There's still a lot to learn for us about each other. Nice to meet you, Mark.” Mark inwardly admits that this isn't the reaction he expected. He prepared himself to be pierced with a nasty stare and maybe to get insulted by the other. But nothing happens. Secretly Mark hoped the other would react like a real jerk.

 

“Well, will you stay until tomorrow and join our party?” Mrs. Park asks the boy and takes his attention off Jinyoung and Mark.

 

“Deep, long-running connection?” Jinyoung whisper-scoffs.”You’re such an impostor, I can't believe it.”

 

“Yeah? I think you can bear with my impostor-self pretty good, Jinyoungie,” Mark whispers back and tightens his grasp on the boy's shoulder.

 

In the meantime Jaebum confirms that he indeed plans to stay for the party.

 

“Excuse me but why am I not introduced?” A demanding Jackson makes his way into the middle of their little circle and positions himself right in front of Jaebum. “Hi, I'm Jackson. Nice to meet you. I had doubts about Jinyoung's new boyfriend but hell, you're attractive so I guess I can't say anything.”

 

“You're Jackson the Stud!” Jaebum gasps and stares at him like the blonde just saved the world.

 

“Yeah, that's true. You know me?”

 

“I'm a huge fan of yours. I follow you on Instagram since forever. Oh my god, it's such an honor to meet you. Wooow.” There appears a blinding smile on his face which Mark didn't yet see on him.

 

“Really? Even though I'm your boyfriend's ex? That's classy.”

 

“Well, I didn't know that but yeah, I'm still a huge fan. That's so amazing. Can we take a selfie together?” Jaebum now outright fanboys over the blonde and everyone, except Jackson himself, seems a bit dumbfounded by it. Jaebum right now looks like Mark's seven-year-old self when he won a meet and greet with Pikachu back then, at least that's what he thinks.

 

“Sure!” Jackson cheers. “Finally someone who appreciates my work and the internet itself. Come here.”

 

“Whooa, awesome.” Nothing reminds of the suave guy anymore who entered this room only minutes ago. Instead he's an excited, giggly kid who bounces up and down out of sheer joy. “Jinyoung, you didn't tell me your ex was Jackson The Stud! Why?”

 

“Sorry I failed to introduce people by their fictional internet names until now. My bad! I will do better in the future,” Jinyoung says dryly and Mark snickers beside him.

 

“No, that's a little much, Jinyoung. It's fine to still call people by their real names,” Jaebum assures him with all seriousness. Jinyoung looks perfectly fed up when his boyfriend joins Jackson and his phone on the couch.

 

“So this is your boyfriend? For real?” Mark asks quietly, failing to hide the edge in his voice.

 

“What about him?” Jinyoung snorts.

 

“Jinyoung…he didn’t understand that this was a joke just now about the internet names. How….how can you bear with this?”

 

“What?”

 

“He obviously has no sense of humor. He also doesn’t know what sarcasm is. How can you be with him when he’s like that? How? I don’t understand this,” Mark rants.

 

“You're surprisingly dramatic about this. Isn't it a bit exaggerated?”

 

“No? Jinyoung, all your wittiness and smart humor is wasted on him. It's like talking to a wall. No wait, a wall wouldn't look at you like you just gave up on being sane. The wall would be better.”

 

“You just figured all of this just from ONE situation though.”

 

“So you say he actually has a wonderful sense of humor and gets your jokes even when they involve sarcasm?”

 

“Uuuhmmm...actually...uhm...no.”

 

“I freaking knew it. He doesn't look like he would get sarcasm even if you'd hold up a sign that reads 'CAUTION! BLATANT DISPLAY OF SARCASM'.”

 

Jinyoung snickers quietly. “Now you're really too dramatic.”

 

“I'm serious. You want that for your life? Someone you're not on the same wavelength with? Truly? He might be hot but he won't ever laugh about one of your witty remarks. It will be like talking into the void, Jinyoung, like a clown without an audience.”

 

“Wait, you think he's hot?”

 

“Well, I won't lie to you, okay? Yes, he's hot. But his startling lack of humor is such a turn off. How do you even tolerate his presence, huh?” Mark is still scandalized and Jinyoung now gives in entirely and starts to laugh about the fuss he makes on his behalf.

 

A little later they are all huddled together in the kitchen area, peeking around the corner and watching both boys on the couch how they are taking selfies together in different poses and are checking out one filter after another. They seem to have the time of their lives, considering how they are laughing their asses off about the results. Mark wonders how people these days are still go wild over dog ears and face swap.

 

“Aren't they too close?” Mr. Park murmurs to the group. Nobody takes their eyes off the two guffawing guys.

 

“Yeah, they met only a few minutes ago and act like they went to war together,” Youngjae replies in a similar low voice.

 

“Yes, that as well. But they are physically close, too,” his dad adds.

 

“So Mouse, at least in reality your boyfriend doesn't look cold,” his mom whispers, trying to cast some good light on the current situation.

 

“But he also doesn't look at YOU,” Youngjae points out, darting a concerned glance at his brother.

 

“What's up with him? I thought he came here because he wanted to surprise you and spend time with you,” Mark quietly rants.

 

“Well, surprised I am, but not in a positive way,” Jinyoung comments, surprisingly calm.

 

“I don't believe this! How can he ignore you like that just because he meets a semi-famous internet celeb?” Mark continues to grumble.

 

“I liked him more when I didn't know him personally,” Mrs. Park admits and finally gives up on her attempts to sugarcoat things.

 

“Hey Mark, kiss Jinyoung and let's see how his boyfriend reacts,” Youngjae suggests with new found enthusiasm.

 

“Good idea,” Mark agrees and high-fives the younger.

 

“Hey, what kind of plan is this?” Jinyoung mumbles, bewildered.

 

“A good one. Do it boys!” Mr. Park encourages.

 

“Dad! What the heck?”

 

“Mouse, less complaining and more kissing Mark! Hurry!”

 

“Okay, this needs to stop!” Jinyoung decides and walks over to the couch. “Hey, you two, are you done soon or will you do this until this phone's memory is full?”

 

“Oh, we're just in the middle of something,” Jackson cackles.

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt then,” Jinyoung comments through clenched teeth.

 

“Hey Jinyoung, Jackson says I can sleep at his place, since it's a little cramped here. And he wants to show me all the behind the scenes footage of all the celebrities he met so far. Isn't that awesome?” Jaebum splutters, full of excitement.

 

“Sure, it's terrific,” Jinyoung mutters. The expression on his face indicates that he's about to kill someone but the boys on the couch are oblivious to that and instead start to discuss the latest set of emoticons. “Then why don't you leave already? It's late and you obviously have much to talk about together.”

 

“Oh...uhm...yeah, I guess,” Jaebum says a little hesitant. “When should we be here tomorrow?”

 

“Whenever you can make time,” Jinyoung sneers.

 

“Mouse, you're so funny,” Jackson cackles and stands up to ruffle Jinyoung's hair. If Mark thought the boy looked thoroughly pissed off before, now it's on a whole new level.

 

“Alright,” Jaebum says and gives a stock-still Jinyoung a peck on the lips, still oblivious to his boyfriend's current mood. “See you tomorrow, Mouse.”

 

“No, no no no, don't call me that!”

 

“But it's cute and everyone does.”

 

“No, not everyone does.”

 

“Oh come on, don't be so uptight, okay?” Jaebum chuckles. “Bye Mouse.”

 

And after both boys wished everyone a good night, they leave behind a very, very disgruntled Jinyoung. The rest of their little group is exchanging careful glances before Mark is the first one who is brave enough to approach him.

 

“Hey Jinyoungie,” he asks softly, “Are you alright?”

 

“Sure,” he hisses, looking and sounding absolutely not alright.

 

“Okay, I won't beat around the bush. Mouse, I don't like your boyfriend,” his dad declares and crosses his arms on his chest as if he expects the greatest wave of protest.

 

“I can't even blame you after this scene,” Jinyoung mumbles meekly.

 

“Oh Mouse,” his mom whines and walks up to him to smooth down his hair and stroke his cheek. She then moves him over to the couch and sits him down before she nudges the box of Tuan's best towards him. Mark takes a seat beside him and Mrs. Park takes a seat on the coffee table, across her son. Her husband and her youngest son pull chairs towards them to create a little circle of support around the defeated looking boy. “Well, Jaebum seems like a bright boy but....but he acted rather neglectfully towards you.”

 

“I noticed,” Jinyoung whispers. His shoulders slump and Mark puts and arm around him to show some support.

 

“I don't get him. And I also don't get Jackson,” Mr. Park grumbles in his chair.

 

“I don't get why you invited Jackson in the first place,” Jinyoung mumbles.

 

“Oh Mouse,” his mom starts to explain, “Because this boy missed you so much. When he calls or visits he's always gushing about you. It must hurt him a lot when you broke up with him back then. We always feel sorry for him and-”

 

“Excuse me, I did what?”

 

“Broke up with him?”

 

“He broke up with ME!”

 

“No, no that can't be right. You were in Seoul and attended college when he came back from his world traveling the first time after four months. He sat there at this very dinner table and bawled his eyes out, weeping about how he misses you and how he wants you back and that he didn't know what he did wrong. It all seemed like you ended the relationship.”

 

“He did that? How dare he?” Jinyoung asks in a mix between being enraged and baffled. “You want to know what happened? He broke up with me because I refused to accompany him on his trip. So he decided that a long distance relationship isn't for us and that a boring college student isn't his type anymore.”

 

“What?” the rest of his family squeaks in unison.

 

“This little shit. I will rip his damn, blonde head off,” Mr. Park suddenly declares and balls up his fists.

 

“Did dad just curse?” Youngjae whispers perplexed to Jinyoung.

 

“It seems so. I never thought I would witness this one day,” his brother whispers back.

 

“I can't believe he let it seem like our Mouse was the culprit and he was the innocent victim,” their father continues to rant.

 

“Excuse me,” Mark butts in, “I know this is technically none of my business but why wasn't it clear to everyone who was the one breaking up back then?”

 

“Oh Mark honey, our Mouse was in a very stubborn phase, he didn't share a lot about himself with us,” his mother explains, voice laced with regret. “He was so emu.”

 

“Emu?”

 

“Emo, she means emo,” Mr. Park corrects and takes his wife's hand in his.

 

“Oh,” Mark breathes and he feels Jinyoung stir in his grasp.

 

“So we always tried to get whatever information about how our Mouse was doing from Sunny and Mouse's friends, since we didn't want to bother him so much.” Mrs. Park seems desperate in her attempt to explain the situation. Worry and regret are evident in her eyes. “But it seems like we made a mistake by that. We truly misjudged everything. I'm sorry, Mouse. We couldn't protect you from getting hurt and after that we even failed to console you. You must have felt so sad and we had no idea. We left you all alone with your pain. I...I am truly so sorry, my Mouse. We love you and to realize that we disappointed you so badly is just...it breaks my heart.”

 

Mark sees a variety of emotions rush across Jinyoung's face while he processes the revelation. Are this just his ever so sparkly eyes, or are there tears glistening in them? Mark isn't sure. Jinyoung stands up and pulls his mom into a warm embrace.

 

“Why are YOU sorry? I am the one who's sorry. I should have talked to you about it instead of trying to deal with everything on my own. I thought you knew but....how can you know when I was too withdrawn to even share those information?“ Jinyoung murmurs.

 

“Oh Mouse...”

 

“We never will repeat such a mistake,” Mr. Park ensures as he hugs both of them. Mark shares a satisfied look and another noiseless high five with Youngjae behind their backs. He never would have expected that the surprising visit of the boyfriend would steer this evening in this direction. It's definitely a good result.

 

It takes a while for all the emotions to subside and for everyone to calm down. Eventually Mrs. and Mr. Park decide to go to bed to be well rested for their big party. Youngjae also wants to call it a day. Before he enters his room, Jinyoung stops him. “Hey, Youngjae?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When you have a day off next time...how about we do something together?”

 

“Just us two?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Really?”

 

“I mean, yeah, if you'd like-”

 

“That would be awesome. Amazing! I don't even care what we gonna do. Anything is fine,” the excited boy cheers and Mark worries for a short moment that he will wake up his parents.

 

“Okay, good,” Jinyoung sighs with relief. “I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“Me too, Jinyoung. Alright...good night, guys.” And with this he leaves Mark and Jinyoung alone, sitting on their makeshift bed.

 

“Look how happy he is! I'm proud of you, Jinyoungie,” Mark says softly and lets himself drop sideways against the other boy so that his head rests on Jinyoung's shoulder.

 

“He was, right? He thinks it's okay to hang out with me, right?”

 

“Okay? He's over the moon. They all just waited for you to open up a little to them,” he lazily answers. The sleepiness has already a tight grip on him. Mark has his eyes closed but he feels Jinyoung's gaze on him.

 

“Thank you, Mark.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Your objective and honest opinion on everything.”

 

“You're welcome, Jinyoungie.” Mark opens his eyes and props his chin up on the other boy's shoulder. “So...what about the massage?”

 

“And here you are, ruining this moment,” Jinyoung playfully nags and pushes Mark off so that he flops down flat on his back.

 

“Moment? What moment? Would you have let me kiss you?”

 

“No,” Jinyoung denies.

 

“Then whatever,” Mark says casually but pouts a little. It only takes the sound of Jinyoung's snickering for the tad of sulkiness to disappear again.

 

Jinyoung turns off the light and lies down beside Mark.

 

“Jaebum just went with Jackson and left you here, knowing that we would share a bed. Is this okay?” Mark wonders.

 

“You made him believe that we're long-term friends. Maybe he isn't thinking weird stuff because of that.”

 

“If you would be my boyfriend, I would always think weird stuff.”

 

“Good to know. You're obviously thinking a lot of weird stuff already,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“Right now I really think intently about this massage of your chest and tummy and-”

 

“Oh god, just shut up,” Jinyoung laughs and reaches over to slap Mark's stomach lightly.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Mark?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can I snuggle up to you?”

 

“Do you think you even need to ask?”

 

“No,” he whispers and a second later Mark feels a pleasant warmth pressed into his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: The process of chocolate making is simplified here in this chapter because it's damn much work and takes an eternity.
> 
> Sooooooo, Jaebum is finally here. What do we think about that? ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )


	7. Seven

They are spared from another humiliation this morning, since Mark and Jinyoung are waking up before their 'audience' can gather in front of the couch. Mark hears Coco barking next door and is a little miffed. He would have loved to enjoy sleeping a little longer.

 

He looks down to find Jinyoung's head resting on his chest. Yes, snuggling up was the best idea this boy ever had, Mark confirms in silence. He watches how Jinyoung's beautiful, dark lashes flutter repeatedly, reminding him faintly of hummingbird wings.

 

“Good morning, did you sleep well, Jinyoungie?”

 

“What about this sexy morning voice? Can't you control yourself a bit?” The boy looks up to meet his eyes, frowning slightly and pouting his lips. A breathless chuckle escapes Mark's throat. Why does he have to deal with so much cuteness so early in the morning?

 

“Uhm...sorry? It wasn't my intention to mindlessly turn you on so early. But I'm still glad I did,” Mark croaks and wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him half on top of himself and rocking him back and forth. Even though Jinyoung struggles a little in his grasp, Mark knows it's feigned resistance, at the latest when he presses a small kiss to the top of Jinyoung's head and the latter stops his wriggling to melt into Mark's welcoming warmth immediately.

 

“Hey Jinyoungie?”

 

“Hmmmm?” he hums, face buried in Mark's chest. The latter feels the hot breath seeping through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

 

“Is there a dress code for the party?”

 

Jinyoung turns his head slightly so that he can talk freely. “Yeah, it's just that our family parties always start out with everyone wearing formal wear. You would truly believe everyone is a proper human like that. But it's all facade. The longer the party goes on, the more of their usual weird behavior shows. Very soon all the blazers and ties will be discarded, no shirts are tucked in dress pants anymore and all the women get rid of their heels and go barefoot on the dance floor. That all mainly happens under the influence of alcohol. Don't stay sober because it would be too bad to watch all of this while being sober,” Jinyoung finishes, chuckling. The vibrations are pleasantly traveling through Mark's belly and chest. Mark tightens his arms around the boy a little more and lifts one hand to caress his upper arm.

 

“Uhm...Jinyoungie.....I can't go.”

 

Jinyoung's head jerks up and he looks at Mark in horror. “What do you mean? Mark, no! Please, you have to come! Whenever it felt like everyone and everything was coming at me during this weekend, you were there to protect and support me. You're the one solid, reliable existence here and I need you at that party. Please!”

 

Mark's eyebrows shoot up. Never would he have expected such a vehement reaction from the boy in his arms to his careless worded statement. But it sure delights him more than it probably should.

 

He raises his hand to gently stroke the short hair at the nape of Jinyoung's neck. “Calm down, okay? I don't mean that I don't want to go. But I don't have anything to wear and I doubt that you have a spare suit here for me.”

 

Realization hits Jinyoung and it shows straightaway on his face as his lips are forming a small “Oh”.

 

“I can't join in casual wear.”

 

“If you would like to invest in a new outfit, we could drive to the next town. There's a shop specialized in men's formal wear. We could do that before noon.”

 

“Yes? Yes! I would like that,” Mark cheers and beams down at Jinyoung who responds with a relieved smile.

 

“Sorry for interrupting but I really need to take Coco out for her morning walk.” Both of their heads snap around, seeing Youngjae standing in the doorway to his room, wearing a rather suggestive smirk on his face. Mark can't even blame him. Their position looks much too intimate. Jinyoung rolls himself off Mark and scowls at his brother.

 

“What interrupting? We were just discussing something.”

 

“Sure, and because you didn't want to wake someone up, you discussed it in very close proximity. That's very thoughtful of you. Please go on.” Youngjae laughs as he and Coco cross the room and enter the hallway, leaving behind a speechless Jinyoung and an amused Mark.

 

“That brat!”

 

“I like your brother. He's funny,” Mark snickers.

 

“You like him?” Jinyoung eyes Mark suspiciously.

 

“Yep, he's going to be such a good brother-in-law. I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“You...look what? ...OH SHUT UP!” the boy squeaks after realizing what the remark implied. And there comes another slap directed at Mark's chest. But he thinks it's fair, he earned it.

 

“Okay Jinyoungie, that's a very thrilling morning already together with you but let's get up now before your parents will also wake up and do another photo session in bed with us as models.....unless that's what you want.”

 

“When will you finally shut up?”

 

“Not in the foreseeable future.”

 

It turns out to be the right decision though. Not long after, Jinyoung's parents are entering the room, having the best mood ever. They eat a quick breakfast together and Jinyoung tells them about their plans. Of course they are allowed to take the car. Mrs. Park offers them a lovely “Have fun, boys!” before they leave.

 

When Mark tries to enter the car he unceremoniously rams the passenger door into his own leg. “OUCH!”

 

“Mark! What happened?” Jinyoung calls over from the other side of the car, obviously worried.

 

“Nothing, nothing. The door was looking for trouble. It assaulted me.”

 

“It….assaulted you?”

 

“Yeah, but I won. Now let's go!” he orders and climbs into the seat, next to a chuckling Jinyoung. The latter starts the car and off they go.

 

“Did you hear anything from Jaebum this morning?”  
  


“Huh?”

 

“Your boyfriend?”

 

“Oh yeah, of course...I know who Jaebum is,” he huffs.

 

“Did you forget that he's here, Jinyoungie?” Mark asks in his most teasing voice.

 

“Noooo? Of course not? I also didn't forget his glorious performance of ignoring me last night. Truly memorable.” His voice is laced with bitterness and Mark probably shouldn't dig deeper but his curious nature wins over his brain.

 

“So, did he drop you a message or something?”

 

“Nope, probably still sleeping.”

 

“He likes to sleep in, yeah?”

 

“He's usually up early because of work so-”

 

“But on weekends?”

 

“Probably, yeah.”

 

“You don't know for sure? Didn't you spend a night together, yet?”

 

“What is this? And interrogation? Are you an undercover agent?” Yep, there's the annoyance which Mark probably deserves for asking things which are definitely none of his business. He tries to not let it get to him.

 

“You don't want to answer my question,” he declares in a sing-song voice.

 

“I want to throw you out of the car,” Jinyoung sing-songs back while he side-eyes him.

 

“Jinyoungiiiieee, answer!” Mark demands softly. “Did you have sex with him yet?”

 

“What the heck, why are you so nosy about this?”

 

“Because I want to know every single thing about you,” Mark explains sincerely and offers him a hopeful smile.

 

Jinyoung lets out an annoyed sigh but Mark can see him falter. After some seconds of pondering Jinyoung clicks his tongue before he speaks. “He was too busy, okay? It's high season at his work and the opportunity didn't arise yet, okay? No big deal.”

 

“YES!” Mark whisper-screams and raises one fist as a sign of victory. Unfortunately he forgets that he's inside an enclosed space and accidentally slams his fist into the car's roof in the process. It only hurts a little though.

 

Jinyoung narrows his eyes when he looks over. “What is there to cheer about?”

 

“I don't know, my great feeling of possessiveness towards you is satisfied with that bit of information, I guess.” He offers Jinyoung a wide smile and the driver rolls his eyes. But Mark doesn't miss how the corners of his mouth tug up into a tiny smile.

 

“You know that I'm not a virgin, right?”

 

“I assumed that. But honestly, how is Jaebum doing this? How can he keep himself from jumping the hottest guy around for so long? I only know you three days and I can barely control myself around you. I truly don't understand him.”

 

“Jeez, all this flirting.”

 

“It's flirting but it's also the truth.”

 

Jinyoung remains quiet for a minute or two. Just from stealing some glances at him, Mark notices how the emotions are working on his face. He would give everything to know what goes on in this troubled head of his. But at least Mark now knows why Jinyoung was so desperate for release the other night. It's truly a shame that a gem like him remains untouched for so long.

 

Mark can't pinpoint the exact moment when he became this serious about Jinyoung. It just happened naturally along the way. And it results in him being ready to fight to make Jinyoung his own. He doesn't want to imagine a life without him anymore, even though they know each other only a few short days. But he can't let Jinyoung go just like that. It just doesn't make any sense to Mark that there should be a future where they wouldn't be together.Mark knows he can make Jinyoung happier than Jaebum would ever be capable of. He just knows it.

 

Eventually Jinyoung clears his throat before he speaks again. “I should probably tell you a bit about my wacky relatives so you will be prepared for later. Even though I think it would be smarter to tell you after buying a suit so it would be more difficult for you to back out before the party starts.”

 

“Believe me, I wouldn't back out, whatever it is. Okay, I'm ready. Just keep it coming.”

 

“Good, so there's my aunt Siyeon who is perfectly friendly but every time we meet somewhere she always tells me what a pretty girl I would have been.”

 

“She's not wrong there.”

 

“Still, it's irritating. Then there is my uncle Seonghoon, the most boring person who ever walked on the surface of this planet. Whether you would ask or not, he would tell you something about the global financial system. So if he should somehow catch you and rope you into a conversation, just run!”

 

“But he doesn't even know me. He wouldn't-”

 

“He would! Just run or he will spend hours jabbering and in the end he would have sold medium term securities in Russia to you or some shit. So remember what?”

 

“Run.”

 

“Exactly. Then we have the second wife of my older cousin. She's truly the bomb. Her name is Eunhye and she walks around and asks people the most impolite things, without even having a single evil thought in mind.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“She once congratulated her sister-in-law to her pregnancy and asked when she will deliver the baby. Turned out she just gained a lot of weight since they saw each other the last time and then they started to fight, slapping, spitting and excessive hair pulling included.”

 

“You're kidding me.”

 

“No backing out! You promised.”

 

“I won't.”

 

“Good. Then we have my cousin Hyunmi. She always strips as soon as she's drunk.”

 

“Even at family gatherings?”

 

“Especially at family gatherings. Expect a lot! And by the way, my aunt Siyeon always tells her what a handsome boy she would make.”

 

“Huh.”

 

“No backing out!”

 

Mark nods determined.

 

“Then there's my uncle Insik. He's usually drunk 20 minutes after he sets foot in the venue. You will find him at the bar, and at the bar only. Beware, his jokes in general aren't very funny.”

 

“Okaaaay.”

 

“And there's my great aunt Minhee, great woman, super friendly, only ever wears violet clothes.”

 

“Ever?”

 

“Ever!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Nobody knows. But don't try to make any sense of it because you will fail and nobody is going to give you this wasted life time back.”

 

“Alright, I'm just going to accept it.”

 

“Yes, awesome. Acceptance is the keyword for this whole event. And then we have the kiddos, several wild, sugar-addicted murder machines, who are out to get you by your ear drums. Apart from this they are quite entertaining.” Jinyoung stays silent for a couple of seconds. “Yes, I think that's it. These are the special cases. The rest is bearable.”

 

“How reassuring.”

 

“No backing out!”

 

“Jinyoungie, I won't. We will get through this and it will be fun.” Mark reaches over to squeeze his knee and that earns him a soft smile.

 

“Mark Tuan, you're the bravest person I ever met.”

 

They eventually arrive at the men's wear store. It looks rather posh but Mark doesn't care. He wants to look his best later at the party. He already saw Jaebum in a suit and Mark acknowledges that he's a strong rival concerning the visual aspect.

 

Not far into a store, a tall, thirty-something-year-old store assistant slides into their field of vision. He of course wears an expensive looking suit and his dark hair is slicked back. Mark thinks that he doesn't look bad but the stilted smile on his face comes across kind of creepy.

 

“How can i help you, gentlemen?” he asks with his nasal voice, while he clasps his hands in front of his chest.

 

“This...gentleman here needs a suit, a dress shirt and a tie,” Jinyoung announces and gestures towards Mark.

 

“Oh...I would LOVE to help THIS gentleman,” the suit guy comments, fixing Mark with an appreciating stare while he rubs the palms of his hands together. He almost jostles Jinyoung aside when he makes his way towards Mark. His hand immediately wanders to Mark's lower back when he guides him through the store, starting to talk about different fabric and shades. Mark looks back over his shoulder to check on Jinyoung. The latter follows behind with a sour face and crossed arms.

 

The guy is slimy and way too handsy for Mark's taste. Also he completely ignores Jinyoung's existence. Mark tries to convince himself that suit guy just wants to focus on his potential customer. And while this guy is absolutely not his type, Mark has to admit that the suit he shows him is absolutely gorgeous, not too showy but also not boring. It's a dark gray, shiny fabric and there are subtle ornaments stitched on the blazer in a slightly lighter shade. The guy is leaving to get the dress shirt in Mark's size and promises to be back by Mark's side in a minute.

 

Finally Jinyoung walks up to him and whispers, “He's a total creep.”

 

“I know. But he has a good taste in suits.”

 

“And in guys.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The way he stares at you, Mark?”

 

“No no no, that's not it. He just wonders how I managed to get myself such a smashing boyfriend,” he replies with a charming smile.

 

“Oh shut up! It’s not that and you know it. He basically undresses you with his eyes.”

 

“Jinyoungie, how amazing that you’re scolding me for my assumption but not for claiming that you’re my boyfriend. We have an interesting development here.”

 

“I said shut up!” He slaps Mark's shoulder playfully right before suit guy emerges with the promised dress shirt in his hands. This time he clearly nudges Jinyoung away before he guides Mark to the changing cubicles, his hand a tad lower than before on his back.

 

Mark changes into the new outfit and steps outside to get a proper look at himself in the mirror wall next to the cubicles. To his surprise there's not only Jinyoung waiting for him but also the creepily smiling suit guy.

 

“You look awesome, like some kind of movie star or something,” Jinyoung marvels while his gaze is slowly traveling down Mark's body.

 

“Thanks, Jinyoungie.”

 

“I would like to agree with...your friend,” the slimy guy says, the last part sounding noticeably more dismissive. Jinyoung just rolls his eyes before he goes back to admire Mark's outfit.

 

“What do YOU think about it?” Jinyoung asks.

 

“It looks good and it feels nice. I just wonder if the pants are a bit too tight.” Mark takes off the blazer and turns around to get a look at his backside. In the mirror he sees how the suit guy stares hungrily at his lower region while he swallows. It takes all of Mark's willpower to keep a straight face.

 

“Well it looks tight but not too tight. It's snug in all the right places, if you'd ask me,” Jinyoung comments.

 

The suit guy starts to walk up to Mark, arms already stretched out towards him. “Well just let me make some small adjustments here and there-”

 

“NO! It's fine. Jinyoungie says it looks good so I will take the suit.” Mark didn't mind to play along so far but now it's enough. No need to invite the creep to grope his ass. The small flash of disappointment on the suit guy's face tells Mark that this was the right decision.

 

He disappears into the changing cubicle and hears Jinyoung addressing the guy. “I don't think he will need your assistance while changing back into his clothes. You might want to leave and help other potential customers.” Though the statement was politely phrased, there was an edge to Jinyoung's voice, Mark notices amusedly. The next thing he hears is a grunt and someone stomping off.

 

Mark takes off the tie and unbuttons the first few buttons of his dress shirt before he starts to work on the belt and the zipper of his dress pants.

 

“Oh damn.”

 

“Mark? What is it?” he hears Jinyoung's voice from outside.

 

“Uhm...Jinyoung? I might have a problem.”

 

“What's up?”

 

“The zipper is stuck.”

 

“What...really? Wow...that presentation of clumsiness is a new one,” Jinyoung chuckles.

 

“First, this can happen to everyone and second, at least this time I didn't fall, ram or destroy something.”

 

“True.”

 

“Yeah, okay, can you call the creep guy now, please?”

 

“For him to do what?”

 

“Helping me to get out of these pants?”

 

“Hah! Never! I won't let this creep fumble around with your crotch, Mark. I'm coming in!”

 

When Jinyoung pulls back the curtain to peek inside Mark is already leaning his back against the cubicle wall for support while he's still trying to convince the zipper to open. Mark then looks up at him and lets out a small, desperate “Jinyoungie, help!”

 

Jinyoung giggles and closes the curtain behind himself. “God, you're cute.”

 

“Why do you never say such a nice thing to me unless I face an emergency situation, huh?”

 

“Ridiculous! I do make you a lot of compliments and besides, I won't really estimate this as an emergency.”

 

“Hmpf.”

 

“And now take your hands off,” Jinyoung demands while he sinks to his knees right in front of Mark. The latter looks down at him with wide eyes, momentarily unable to breathe and to move and to think a single straight thought. The view in front of him is nice but also very dangerous, even more so when Jinyoung raises his hands to his crotch and gingerly starts to tug on his zipper.

 

When he can't hold his breath any longer Mark exhales, a little too loud. But then Jinyoung's fingers brush against a spot which makes it difficult to stay sane and he draws a deep breath again immediately. Looking down at the boy only makes it more risky, more tempting, more everything, so Mark decides to examine the ceiling for a bit while he's trying to convince his heart that there's no reason to beat at high speed.

 

Too soon he realizes that he can avoid to look at him but he can't dodge the triggering touches or the hot breath which sweeps through the thin fabric of his dress pants and underwear. A tingling excitement shoots through Mark's lower half. And there is another nudge of Jinyoung's finger against his clothed length which makes his head roll back and bump against the wall behind him with a soft thud. God, what is the boy doing down there? One thing is clear, it's unbearable. All these sensations will soon get the better of him and if Jinyoung won't take his hands off him soon, down there will happen something which is out of Mark's control.

 

“Hey,” Mark pants, trying to maintain a steady voice as good as he can, “Are you doing this on purpose?”

 

“W-What?” The boy pauses his actions and looks up at Mark in confusion.

 

“Breathing so much right at my crotch and brushing your fingers against places which shouldn't be brushed without any indecent intentions behind it. So please tell me you have indecent intentions, Jinyoungie.”

 

“WHAT?” he shrieks.

 

“You're right now well on your way to make me hard. So Jinyoung, what if I get hard? Will you take responsibility?” He stares down in two round, blinking eyes as his words are seeping in.

 

“WHAAAT? What are you saying? I just....I'm just helping. Noooo, oh my god, no. You won't get hard.”

 

“Wanna bet? You on your knees, looking up at me with your seemingly innocent, chocolatey eyes through your insanely long, dark lashes while your hands are working on my crotch. How am I supposed to not get hard then? And oh my god, can't you shut your mouth? Gaping at me with those delicious looking lips hanging open gives me so many ideas,” Mark groans and one of his hands comes up the ruffle his own hair in exasperation.

 

Jinyoung clamps his mouth shut immediately but doesn't tear his eyes away from Mark's intense stare. The air between them seems to bristle with energy all of the sudden. A sizzling tension engulfs them both, draws them in and binds them together. Mark only glances for a split second down at Jinyoung's lips when he notices the tiniest smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Before he has more time to wonder what goes on in Jinyoung's head, there's a hand tentatively palming his crotch. Mark's breath catches in his throat in sheer surprise.

 

“W-W-What are you doing?” Mark stammers, looking down at the hand in question with large eyes.

 

“Taking responsibility. You wanted me to and now you’re disappointed?” the boy asks, smirking at him, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

 

“Believe me, disappointed is the last thing I am,” Mark gasps while he indulges in the by now firmer touch of the naughty hand. The smile on Jinyoung's face only grows upon hearing that. “Jinyoungie...god...do you feel that? That is what you're doing to me.”

 

“Hell yes, I feel it. It's Tuan's best in its finest form.” He even dares to lick his lips after that statement.

 

“Aaaahh...Jinyoung!” Mark's voice dropped to a raspy low tone and the moans which are mixing in seem to encourage Jinyoung even more. He adds more pressure on his crotch while he keeps staring up at Mark, observing every little motion on his face.

 

Mark is weakened, he can't prevent his hips from pressing up to meet his palm and increase the pleasure. It's just too good. He puts one hand on Jinyoung's head, threading his fingers through his soft hair and messing a little with it. It feels so good. Everything about this feels awesome and he has to let the other know. Mark sensually purrs, “Jinyoungie, you're so stunning. I never met anyone like you.”

 

This seems to do something to the boy. Sadly he takes his hands off Mark's growing erection. Instead he gets up and presses his body close to him. Jinyoung shoves his face into Mark's shoulder while his hands are coming up to clutch the sides of the white dress shirt. To Mark's joy he slides a leg between Mark's and pushes his thigh up against his half hard dick. Another moan rips from Mark's throat. And this time the other boy answers with a tiny, muffled whimper.

 

But it should feel good for both of them, Mark figures. He changes his position in the other's grip slightly so that his own thigh can also reach Jinyoung's crotch. When Mark pushes up, into him for the first time he hears how all the air is knocked out of the boy. Mark likes the noise. It means Jinyoung is left just as breathless as he is.

 

They are desperately grinding into each other. The rush of want is pulsing through Mark's body as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung in the urgent attempt to still bring him closer, close enough to melt together.

 

Jinyoung lifts his head, nuzzling Mark's hair while his lips are brushing his ear lobe. “Mark....Mark...aaaahh!” The sinful pants and the small moans which he purrs directly into his ear are driving Mark almost up the wall. The feeling of Jinyoung's growing erection against his thigh is clouding his mind only more. He never wanted anything as much as this boy. A fiery passion takes over their minds as they are rubbing against each other, desperate for more friction, more bliss, more of each other “Mark...this is...so good.” The whimpering doesn't help at all, on the contrary it ruins Mark's sanity completely.

 

“Excuse me, what is going on here?” Both heads whip into the direction of the voice, the voice of the creepy suit guy who clenches the curtain in his fist while he glares at them. Jinyoung comes even closer as if he tries to hide in Mark's slim frame, not wanting to turn around and reveal the hardness in his jeans. Mark doesn't mind and keeps his arms around him while he smirks at the intruder.

 

“I think it's quite obvious what is going on. My boyfriend here wanted to have a closer look at my new outfit.”

 

“As far as I can see he had a very close look,” the creep snarls, obviously very much displeased with what he found in there.  
  


“That's right. And luckily he still likes it. And my boyfriend gets everything he likes.” Mark winks at the peeved guy and pulls the abashed but giggling Jinyoung out of the cubicle with him. When they pass by the scowling shop assistant, Mark playfully pats the guy's shoulder. “I like this suit so much, I will just wear it on my way home. Meet you at the register.”

 

And yes, the guy spots the bulge in Mark's pants, looking absolutely scandalized. And no, Mark doesn't care. He only cares about hiding Jinyoung's erection when he pulls him close while they are walking towards the checkout area. The huffing sounds which he hears behind them brings a snicker up his throat. He examines Jinyoung and his beautiful blush and his shy smile and his glittering eyes. It's captivating.

 

After paying for the outfit they make their way out of the store.

 

“Oh my god that was so embarrassing.”

 

“It was a bit funny as well,” Mark snickers. He still has his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder while the other has both arms wrapped around Mark's waist as they make their way to the car.

 

“Yes, it was. The creep was so mad. He wanted to be the reason for your pants getting tight so very badly,” Jinyoung giggles into his shoulder.

 

“But my pants are only getting tight for my boyfriend,” Mark says, voice dripping with mock innocence.

 

“Oh stop it,” Jinyoung laughs while he slaps his chest. “We still didn't find a way to undo that zipper.”

 

“A little oil will solve the problem. We just fix that at home.”

 

Right before they reach the car, Jinyoung breaks away from Mark and makes a mini-run for it, opening the passengers car door for Mark and gestures him to get in, a big smile plastered across his face.

 

“What a gentleman,” Mark says and offers an appreciating nod.

 

“I just don't want you to have to deal with the assaults of the car door anymore,” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“No? Do you want to be the only one who assaults me?” Mark asks with a suggestive smirk on his lips after he climbed into his seat.

 

“Oh be quiet!” Jinyoung mutters and slams the door shut while he roles his eyes. But Mark can see the grin stretching across his face while he walks around the car.

 

On the way back, Mark believes he sees Jinyoung sneaking tiny peeks at his crotch even though his hard on retreated already. Out of the blue the driver bursts into giggles again. “Oh god, I can’t believe we did this.”

 

“Pretty wild, huh? Wanna continue?” Mark wiggles his eyebrows at him.

 

“Mark!” Jinyoung warns sharply.

 

“What? I mean, fuck, these damn pants are too tight for this shit but when am I finally allowed to kiss you?”

 

“I still have a boyfriend.”

 

“But you started it just now in the store.”

 

“I....I know but I still have a boyfriend.”

 

“But you want me, not him,” the co-driver firmly states. And then there is silence. Jinyoung doesn't respond, only looks stubbornly straight ahead. “Well....at least you’re not denying it anymore.”

 

Again, no response. As the minutes go by, Mark thinks that there might be the possibility that he has taken it too far. On the other hand, he just said the truth. He might have done it a bit bluntly but it's the truth nevertheless, at least as far as he can judge.

 

Cautiously he tries to start a new conversation with a more harmless topic. “I'm still looking forward to the party. You gave such a good preview, I kind of imagine a circus-like show.”

 

“Hmmmm.” This is his answer, just a detached humming noise.

 

Mark tries again. “And I will eat all the food. Your mom told me what the caterer is serving and I just can't wait. I will eat everything.”

 

“Hmmm.” Mark is on the brink of crumbling into dust.

 

“Jinyoungie....you're awfully quiet right now.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

Silence. Mark suddenly misses the humming.

 

“Jinyoungie, please talk to me. When I hurt you with what I said, I'm sorry, okay? I truly am sorry. That wasn't my intention at all. If I have fucked up, you need to tell me. Please.”

 

The driver sighs and his shoulders slightly relax. He pulls over and parks the car. To Mark's surprise it's the same parking lot in front of the DIY market which they already spent some time in yesterday.

 

Jinyoung is silent for another minute. Mark looks at him attentively, eager to monitor every little motion and change of expression on the boy. Eventually Jinyoung turns towards him, finally looks at him. Mark is perplexed and also worried when he spots the other's eyes which seem to be full of doubts.

 

“Mark, I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest with your answer. No playing around.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“You're flirting with me without a break. We already stated that as a fact. But.....do you really mean it?”

 

“Do I......What?” Mark is slightly at a loss.

 

Jinyoung seems to be on edge only more because of Mark's struggle to understand him. He ruffles his hair before he tries again but this time in a more urging tone. “Do you really mean it, Mark? Are you serious about me or are you just flirting for the sake of flirting?”

 

“Ooohh...okay, now I got this. Oh damn, I really thought I made it clear but let me just do it unmistakably clear right now,” Mark says, voice strong and confident, ready to bring his point across. He hopes he's able to relieve Jinyoung of this uncertainty in his eyes. “I do mean everything. I am so attracted to you, Jinyoungie, it takes my breath away. I'm sorry that I failed to deliver it accordingly. I would have been more aggressive but you have a boyfriend and, yeah...you have a boyfriend.”

 

“E-E-Even more aggressive?” he stammers. His eyes widen in surprise. And there's only that, only amazement instead of doubts detectable in the chocolatey glittering of his eyes.

 

“Hell yes! I really want you, Jinyoung. I want you with everything there is to you. I want your sharp mind and your caring side, I want your handsome face and your ridiculous hot body, I want your grumbling and your charm. I want all of your feelings and emotions and I also want your family. I want everything which makes you the awesome person you are.”

 

If there's a possibility that the sparkle in his pretty eyes can even intensify, then that just happened while he took Mark's words in. After a few seconds which he apparently needed to process Mark's blunt statement, he exhales deeply. Something that could easily pass as joy seizes his features. “Good, because I feel the same.”

 

“Wait, really? Does that mean that...does that mean t-that you want to be my boyfriend?” Mark splutters.

 

“Yes, exactly that.” This smile is what Mark always wants to see on him, this beautiful, peaceful smile.

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

“I would like that a lot....but I want to tell Jaebum first.”

 

“Yes, Jaebum...yes of course. Sorry, I forgot about his existence for a minute, or better I forgot about everything except you for a minute.” Jinyoung giggles timidly. He's too cute. Mark tries to handle it but doesn't know how. “Can I hug you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Thank heavens,” Mark sighs while he throws himself at Jinyoung to trap him in his arms. Jinyoung hugs him back. There is this new feeling of belonging in their touches and Mark decides that he never wants to live without it anymore. “You know, later we can tell our kids stories about this very meaningful parking lot where we discussed life and love and we will take them here and take selfies together in front of this shabby looking DIY market and then, do you know what then?” Mark mumbles into Jinyoung's neck but pulls slightly away to look at him when Jinyoung chuckles an amused “No?”

 

“Then we won't freaking put these selfies on Instagram! YAY!” Now the boy in his arms breaks down laughing and he has to release him out of his grip.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes! We're going to have them framed and we will put them up on the walls, one in every freaking room of our house.”

 

Jinyoung is still snickering but manages a quiet, “I would like that very much.” His cheeks are rose-colored and beautiful and Mark wants to kiss them but knows that he has to hold back just a little longer. Instead he just gently lets his fingertips brush over the soft skin of his face which makes him blush even deeper.

 

After some more minutes of staring, smiling and Mark's hand wandering up too high on Jinyoung's thigh, they finally continue their ride home.

 

When they are entering the house they are trying to act as normal as possible. Inside it is rather crowded, since also Jackson and Jaebum are already loitering in the living room, fully dressed in neat formal wear as well. But even before they can set foot into the main room, Mr. Park squeezes himself between them in the hallway, holding them both by their forearms and starts to whisper while he narrows his eyes to slits. “Mouse, your mom doesn’t allow me to kick your ex boyfriend and boyfriend out. She says it’s still your decision.”

 

Jinyoung looks slightly confused when he scans his dad's face. “Why would you want to kick them out? Did they do something?”

 

“Well....not exactly...not right now....but one broke your heart and the other one is obviously not trying very hard to make you happy. Isn’t this reason enough?”

 

“Uuuugh....I'm not sure? I mean, thank you dad but I will deal with this on my own.”

 

“You always deal with everything on your own, son. Just know that here is help in case you need it.”

 

The sheepish smile on Jinyoung's face is adorable, Mark thinks. He also thinks that his dad is pretty much adorable, too. On top of that he thinks that Jinyoung slowly starts to realize this as well. Mark has to utilize all his willpower to maintain an unfazed outward appearance while his heart bursts with feelings.

 

“OOOOOHHH! THERE ARE OUR BOYS! WE MISSED YOU!”

 

“I don't know why you're so loud but stop it, Jackson,” Jinyoung utters listlessly while they are entering the room.

 

“So not cute,” the blonde whines but Jinyoung just ignores him. He rather turns to Jaebum and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before we steps back a little. Mark suddenly wants to set Jaebum on fire.

 

“I was surprised you weren't here when we came,” Jaebum says quietly.

 

“We had....a case of emergency.”

 

“That's right,” Mark confirms in the background.

 

“Okay, I guess. I'm glad you're back. I have to talk with you about something.”

 

“Yeah? That's good, I have to talk with you as well. What is it? Oh Jaebum, for somebody who wears a tie almost every day, the way you tie it is still so sloppy. Let me readjust it.” Jinyoung moves closer to him and starts to loosen the fabric around his neck until he suddenly freezes. Mark wonders what's up with him but his confusion is cleared up right away.

 

“Is this....a hickey?” Jinyoung pulls the collar of the other's dress shirt down and reveals an angry-looking bruise. His eyes snap up to scrutinize Jaebum's face. The latter's eyes grow unusual wide all of the sudden.

 

“This...I....I....Mouse, Jinyoung I mean...I wanted to talk about that-”

 

“Just a moment!” Mark interrupts and flies to Jackson's side. From the corner of his eye he noticed him fidgeting in a very suspicious way. Mark is quick to reveal his neck in the same manner before Jackson can wiggle out of his grip. The blonde yelps pathetically.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Showing off your matching hickeys,” Mark hisses.

 

“That's...that's...it's not what it looks like. MOSQUITOS! Yeah, I had mosquitos at home so yeah...that's it...ha ha.”

 

Jinyoung turns back to Jaebum and beholds him with knitted eyebrows. “I don't buy the mosquitos. Care to explain?”

 

The panic is obvious on Jaebum's face. If Mark wouldn't be so damn angry, he would maybe take pity on him. The horrified guy makes eye contact with Jackson for a second before he looks back at his boyfriend and starts stammering. “Jinyoung...I....that's w-what I wanted to talk to you a-about but...uhm...I wanted to do it in p-private and...uhm-”

 

“Just come the fuck clean!” Jinyoung growls.

 

“It just happened. I swear it wasn't planned. I'm sorry, Jinyoung. Please believe me-”

 

“Mouse, don't be mad please! At least we used protection,” Jackson pleads.

 

“YOU HAD SEX?” Surprisingly, this statement escapes Mark's mouth before he can even form a clear thought.

 

“Jackson!” Jaebum hisses.

 

“W-W-What? Wasn't it...obvious? Oh fuck it wasn't, right? Oh fuck oh fuck...sometimes the thoughts in my head are so loud that I confuse them with spoken words. Sorry, babe,” he says with an apologetic smile directed at Jaebum.

 

“You had sex,” Jinyoung states calmly, “and he calls you babe.” His voice sounds as emotional as if he would recite his grocery list. That's apparently what makes Jaebum and Jackson even more anxious. They both look like they are on the verge of fainting. Mark takes a quick look around and sees the rest of Jinyoung's family staring at the situation in front of them, mouths agape while they are still processing what is going on.

 

“J-Jinyoung....are you...okay?” Jaebum nervously tries to coax an emotional reaction out of him.

 

“I don't know, Jaebum. What do you think how okay I should be after I learned that my boyfriend slept with my ex last night?” The snark in his voice is no joke. Mark was worried that the boy is close to a meltdown but now he believes that Jaebum is close to having Jinyoung's fist in his face.

 

“I...I am sorry. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and-”

 

“Get out!” Jinyoung growls.

 

“But let me explain, Jinyoung. Please, I-”

 

“I said, get out!”

 

“No, not before I have properly-”

 

“Oh yes you will,” Mr. Park suddenly interrupts and grabs the panicking Jaebum by his upper arm. “You will leave this house now and you won't bother my son anymore unless he wishes for it, what I hardly doubt he will. And now get the heck out! Nobody treats our Mouse like that!” With this he shoves Jaebum in the direction of the hallway. “Jackson Wang, the same goes for you,” he grumbles and nudges Jackson towards the hallway as well. “Also you're banned from this house. And for heaven's sake, don't call us anymore. We actually couldn't care less about which starlet you met on which tropical island.”

 

“B-B-But dad!” the blonde screeches in desperation.

 

“Don't call me dad! And now get out!” Mr. Park finishes his mission to clear his house from two of his son's ex boyfriends quickly and comes back in, looking at Jinyoung with obvious worry.

 

But Mark is quicker to attach himself to the boy. “Jinyoungie, are you okay?”

 

“Hmmm....funny, but yes. It doesn't hurt much. I'm actually more scandalized than hurt. Might be because I have a super hot, new boyfriend by my side,” he says casually and offers a small smile.

 

“Woooooow,” is the first thing Youngjae blurts out. “What happened?”

 

“Uhm....we kind of fell in love and Mark convinced me on the way here that we shouldn't ignore this important fact.”

 

“That's....that's marvelous, kids,” his father raves. “I knew it! Yes! When did you fall for him, Mouse?”

 

“Uhm...probably Thursday afternoon,” he snickers and glances at Mark sheepishly. The latter puts his arm around his waist and pulls him into his side.

 

“Same,” he confirms with a bright smile.

 

“Oh that's so wonderful. Mouse and Mark, yes, that belongs together,” Mrs. Park chirps. “Mouse, I'm so glad you finally saw all those good qualities in Mark honey and acted on it. I expect you to do everything to keep him.” His mom walks up to them to squeeze Jinyoung's arm playfully.

 

“Well...I'll try my best but it's his own decision to leave or to stay. He's not a pet, mom.”

 

“Thank heavens he's not. We all know how bad you're with pets.”

 

“Thanks,” Jinyoung replies in mock sulkiness. “One question, why were you such great Mark supporters right from the start?”

 

His parents search for each other's gazes and when their eyes meet, they smile. Finally his dad answers, “Well, let's say we like people who make an effort to bring happiness to our children. And from the start we saw Mark doing nothing else than making an effort and support you right where you needed support. That's what we always wished for you.”

 

Jinyoung looks so abashed right now, it's damn cute. He tries to answer but he can't overcome the lump in his throat. After a few seconds he manages a wobbly “Thank you” and his parents reward him with a big hug.

 

Then his mom turns to examine Mark from head to toe. “You look great, Mark honey. I'm glad you were successful today,” Mrs. Park praises while she brushes non-existent lint off his shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Park.”

 

“Who is Mrs. Park? I said you can call me mom.”

 

“But at that point you still believed I was Jinyoung's boyfriend.”

 

“Well, aren't you his boyfriend?”

 

“Ugh....I guess you could say this, mom.” The cheeky smile on his face earns him a laughing woman and a slap on his chest and eventually also a hug. Behind her back, Mark notices Youngjae offering him a bright smile and a thumbs up. Mark thinks he can get used to this family very easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know this feeling when you think of yourself as absolutely worthless and a waste of space and a robber of other people's precious air to breathe? And do you also know this feeling when despite feeling useless like that, your parents would still look at you like you are the best human alive? Because parents just do that. I don't know why and I don't know how but they just do that and it sometimes saves the world.
> 
> Well, JJP had to die so that MarkJin and JackBum could rise. ^^ What do we think about this chapter?


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, final chapter. To be honest, I didn't plan to let them go all the way in this story. But seeing Jinyoung's naked body in the shower for his drama and also getting Jus2's dick-sucking music did the trick. So yeah...now we have a full-fledged smut scene in this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I told you, everyone is crazy here. It's just us two who are sane, Mark. Let's hope we get out of here before that changes,” Jinyoung whispers while he squeezes Mark's hand.

 

“You make it sound like a zombie apocalypse.”

 

“I feel like being in a zombie apocalypse.”

 

“We're going to get through this.” Mark lifts their entwined hands to his lips and presses a kiss to Jinyoung's knuckles without breaking eye contact with him. A shy smile appears on Jinyoung's face and Mark loves to admire it and hopes that it will remain there for the rest of the day.

 

“Boys, are you coming?” Jinyoung's mom chirps as she turns around to coax them to join the rest of the family inside the rented venue. For the party the Parks booked a room which also belongs to the community hall center. It's not the most romantic location but it's decorated very lovely and with great care to detail. In the end that's what makes it charming and also cozy, in Mark's eyes. It fits the Parks just perfectly.

 

They walk around and greet the guests. Mark is introduced as Jinyoung's boyfriend and he loves the sound of it. He wouldn't care, if they would have even 100 more people to greet.

 

“Uuuhhh, I think I've spotted great aunt Minhee,” Mark says in a low voice so only Jinyoung can hear. The latter follows his gaze.

 

“Amazing, how could you tell? Maybe because of her lovely violet dress?” he asks in fake amazement.

 

“Maybe that helped, but she also looks a lot like a great aunt Minhee.”

 

“Damn impostor,” Jinyoung snorts and slaps Mark's shoulder.

 

They also find his uncle Insik at the bar, already being tipsy even before the party officially started. Mark thinks it's astounding how accurate Jinyoung's descriptions were. He really wanted to prepare him in the best way possible. There are also a lot of kiddies running around, chasing each other at breakneck speed through the venue, regardless of the consequences. He always has to watch where he steps to not accidentally kick one of them.

 

Eventually the guests are asked to take their respective seats at one of festively decked tables. Mark of course shares a table with the Parks. The hosts address a few quick words of thanks to all those who came to join them celebrating their special day before they announce the upcoming speech of their oldest son.

 

Mark knows he's nervous. When they walked the short way from the Parks' house to the venue Jinyoung's nerves were completely on edge. Mark tried to soothe him by never letting go of his hand and offering whispered encouragement and hopeful smiles. He thinks it might have helped slightly but in the end wasn't enough to calm his boyfriend down.

 

Mark squeezes his hand a last time and smiles at him before Jinyoung stands up to start his speech.

 

“Hello everyone, my name is Park Jinyoung. I say this because most of you know me as Mouse.” The sounds of hushed giggles fill the air. Mark thinks that was a rather smooth introduction to the speech. With this charming smile on his handsome face and his relaxed posture nobody would ever assume that he's a ball of nerves inside. Who is the impostor now? “I’m the oldest son of our hosts and I have the honor to say a few words about these two amazing people. Naturally I was able to spend much time by their side and had the chance to witness how they share their happiness with each other, enrich their happiness for each other and eventually even pass on pieces of it to the people around them.”

 

This elicits oohs and ahhs from the guests in the room. All eyes are on Jinyoung and the gazes are full of respect and admiration. Mark is just the same. He's so immensely proud of Jinyoung for being brave enough to face his doubts and insecurities and work on them. He is sure that Jinyoung didn't overcome everything in this brief period of time but he accomplished a lot already. And being able to hold this speech now with so much sincerity and adoration in his voice is a huge step. It is just right that everyone now looks at him as if he's the world's most amazing, eloquent charmer.

 

Jinyoung now turns to his parents and directs his next words at them.

 

“You experienced more than 30 years full of happiness and love because you had each other. You brought each other joy and support, understanding and care. 30 years together couldn't have been achieved in any other way. Certainly those years didn't come without challenges and difficulties. There were hurdles and hardships you had to face in life. Also I'm sure it wasn't easy to tame both your chaotic sons, so very different from each other but neither granted you a moment to feel bored over the years.” Jinyoung says the last sentence almost snickering and it rubs off on the audience. Everyone is laughing along with him. It amuses Mark the most how Youngjae's loud, distinctive laugh stands out. Also Jinyoung's parents are openly giggling about their son's remarks. Once again Mark's heart bursts with emotions and love and warmth upon seeing how his parents are looking at him.

 

“Youngjae and I probably were little pests as kids, are probably even now occasionally. Still I hope despite the trouble we put you through in all those years we could add at least a little bit more happiness to your life. We had a great childhood with so much support and care how a kid can only wish for. We learned the most important things from you and you prepared us well for what life had in stock for us. You created this family of ours and made it a success. All the hard work, the vast amounts of love and the perfect teamwork you both invested, everything is seen by us and we're grateful. I'm happy that you both give each other such a joyous life and I'm fully convinced that you will keep that up just as great in the future. We're proud to be your sons. Cheers!”

 

The reaction of the delighted guests is a round of loud applause for the suddenly shyly smiling Jinyoung. He seems so relieved and happy when he looks down to lock eyes with Mark. It even gets better when his parents walk up to him and envelop him in a big hug. Mark is able to catch a glimpse of his mother's face before she gets lost in the embrace. It's a gaze full of love and fondness and even a stray tear is detectable.

 

“You did great, Mouse. I knew you would do great. I never expected it to be any different,” Mark hears his father's muffled voice praise. Now Mark has to get himself together to not also start crying at this display of affection between the family members. Mrs. Park eventually pulls Youngjae into the big embrace and the guests continue to cheer for them.

 

When they finally break the hug, Mr. Park opens the appetizing buffet with a booming voice. The guests seem grateful and everything drowns in a hustle and bustle.

 

Jinyoung sinks back into his seat and not a second later Mark has his hand snatched back in his. “Awesome job, Jinyoungie. I probably don't have to say it but you were so damn good.”

 

“No, please say it. Everything is better when you say it.” Jinyoung seems exhausted, now that all the tension and stress left him. His smile seems a bit lazy but his words are honest.

 

“You did so damn well and I am proud of you.”

 

“Good,” he breathes and his smile widens.

 

The celebration is a success, at least if Mark would be asked to judge. A high-spirited atmosphere reigns as all the guests seem to have fun eating, chatting and dancing to a variety of party music. Hyunmi already got rid of her bolero jacket and nylon stockings. Highly amused Mark watches how her mother won't give up in trying to dress the drunk party girl properly again.

 

Luckily a cat fight didn't happen so far between the typical candidates and Mark would be glad, if it stays that way. It would be bad for the mood, he figures. At one point a toddler ran into him with full force. The small boy started crying immediately and Mark turned around to seek Jinyoung's help. The latter only shrugged and told him to remain calm. And approximately six seconds later the kid stopped the crying and resumed playing with the others. Amazing.

 

A little later Mark really gets caught in the clutches of Jinyoung's uncle Seonghoon who right away starts to tell him some background information about the British stock market in relation to the Brexit, completely unasked of course. He has Mark talked into a daze within the first minute. Unable to free himself from the onslaught of words directed at him, he just stays put until luckily Jinyoung comes along to rescue Mark from the boring man. He uses a blatant excuse before they quickly flee from him.

 

“I can't believe you told him that I need my usual insulin injection to prevent dangerous hypoglycemia.”

 

“What? Would you have liked him to continue and be bored to death? Also you didn't follow my advice to just run away.”

 

“He's like a damn Siren, I suddenly couldn't move anymore. Also I wanted to be saved by my boyfriend,” he says, smiling cheekily.

 

“Well that worked out well then.” Jinyoung puts his arm around Mark's waist and comes close to press a kiss to the edge of his jaw. “Wanna dance?”

 

“I'd love that.”

 

They join several guests on the dance floor, having fun to move to some quirky pop songs. Eventually a slower song starts to play. In the blink of an eye Jinyoung attaches himself to Mark, arms curling around his waist and a soft smile painting his lips. Mark thinks it's nice that Jinyoung initiates those situations between them now. He was alone for too long with his overflowing affection for the other boy and finally he gets something in return. Mark places his hands on Jinyoung's shoulders, enjoying his undivided attention.

 

“It's a good party.”

 

“You make it a good party.”

 

“I literally haven't done a single thing, Jinyoungie.”

 

“You obviously have no idea about what you're capable of. Without you, I would have suffered through this weekend, anxiously, quietly and most of all clueless. But you helped to unknot this. You brought light where only shadow was. I am so grateful to you and you have no idea.”

 

“Thank you for telling me this. I'm glad I could help you. I'm glad you're happier now. And I'm glad I received the best reward for this.” Mark leans in to nuzzle Jinyoung's cheek. When he pulls back a few centimeters he gazes into those pretty, sparkling eyes which he came to love so much.

 

“Mark....,” he softly whispers while he stares back into Mark's eyes, “You are definitely good for me, everyone can see this. But... am I good for you as well?”

 

“Jinyoungie, you're a damn blessing. I can assure you that we're good for each other, just like your parents are good for each other. Please give me a lot of time to show you on a daily basis how good you're for me.” Mark gently rubs his nose against Jinyoung's cute button nose while he enjoys to see all the emotions blaze in the other's eyes.

 

“Yeah, let's do that...” he whispers, his warm breath hitting Mark's lips.

 

“I can kiss you now, right?”

 

Mark doesn't receive a verbal reply. Instead he feels the softness of Jinyoung's lips gingerly pressing against his. Eyes flutter shut to indulge in the moment entirely.

 

It's over too quickly. Jinyoung pulls back to carefully observe Mark's reaction. The latter doesn't want to be observed, he wants those lips. So he dives back in, connecting their lips again. He feels Jinyoung gasping but then quickly responding to the touch. It's still gentle, cautious, but it already does so much to Mark.

 

“Wow Mouse, way to go!” a male voice slur-cheers way too close to them. They swiftly flinch apart to detect the source of the unneeded remark.

 

“Hey uncle Insik, unusual to see you so far away from the bar,” Jinyoung mocks.

 

“I know boy, I know. I always wonder why the restrooms are so far away from the bar in every damn venue,” he complains and staggers off.

 

Mark and Jinyoung exchange a glance only to burst out laughing the next second.

 

“I swear, they are all insane. I'm so sorry, Mark,” Jinyoung snickers.

 

“Nah, it is entertaining at least. Still....maybe the dance floor isn't the right place to continue this,” Mark adds for consideration.

 

“So you want to contin-”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay okay,” Jinyoung laughs before he takes Mark's hand to guide him through the groups of other people.

 

They end up in a poorly lit corridor which leads to the back exit. Mark is pressed up against the wall while Jinyoung regards him intently. Even with this little light Jinyoung is the most handsome existence ever, Mark decides as he's drowning in Jinyoung's charisma. But he doesn't want to only look, he looked long enough.

 

“Jinyoungie, will you just stare or like, you know, do something?”

 

“Sorry, I got distracted by....everything about you.” The smile on his face looks so juvenile, Mark falls in love once again.

 

Still, he gets impatient. His hand comes up to fist into Jinyoung's dress shirt, pulling him closer and connecting their lips again. And to his great joy Jinyoung quickly overcomes his hesitancy and slides his soft lips against Mark's with determination. The feeling is breathtaking. Never before enjoyed Mark a kiss like he's enjoying this one.

 

Mark opens his mouth slightly to trap Jinyoung's supple bottom lip between his lips, gently sucking on it. Jinyoung pushes his entire front against Mark to increase their closeness. In return Mark slides his arms around the other's waist, placing his palms flat on him to reach the most he can.

 

Jinyoung starts to suck on his cupid's bow and it makes Mark swoon. It just feels too good to even try to stop this tiny moan from coming up his throat. Jinyoung retreats, only a mere centimeter, lips still lingering close but not touching. It's so intimate, so enthralling and so pulse-quickening. They open their eyes to behold the other, reveling in each other's rapture. Mark pecks Jinyoung's lips quickly before pulling back again. They are cautiously playing with each other and it's as much fun as it's thrill.

 

“I finally can have you and put my hands and lips on you. God Jinyoungie, I thought this day would never come.” Their faces are still close, their breath is mingling while they're gazing into each other's half-lidded eyes. Jinyoung lifts his hand, his fingertips are slowly brushing through the short hair above Mark's ear.

 

“We met for the first time only days ago,” Jinyoung points out, an amused glint in his eyes.

 

“These days felt like years without being allowed to kiss you.”

 

“I'm sure we manage to make up for the lost time.” He closes his eyes again and connects their lips. But this time his tongue is playing with Mark's mouth. He's carefully licking, then nudging the tip gently against his lips, trying to pry them open. Mark lets him in and welcomes him with his own tongue. They are tasting each other with a slowness, Mark wouldn't have expected they would be capable of.

 

They continue this game of softly licking and teasing and relishing for some time until they little by little run out of patience. It makes way for the hunger and the urgency which they already felt during their first night together. But they resisted for so long, Mark thinks it's okay for them to give in to the passion which they so desperately tried to restrain.

 

Jinyoung's tongue is so deep inside Mark that he can conveniently suck on it whenever he feels like it. Every time their tongues slide together Jinyoung rewards him with a tiny whimper. He also starts to roll his hips against Mark while he fists into his hair to control the angle of his head. Who would have thought that Jinyoung is such a dominant kisser?! Fortunately Mark likes surprises a lot.

 

He lets one of his hands slide down Jinyoung's lower back to explore the lovely roundness of his butt freely. Another thing he waited an eternity for to finally do. But every second of waiting and enduring the desire was worth it. He feels the plump curve of his ass weigh heavy in his palm and it's something he will never forget, he swears to himself. His other hand comes down to join the fun and together they are palming his butt cheeks entirely. He draws the boy closer to increase the pressure.

 

They both are moaning uncontrollably into the kiss when their clothed hard ons are rubbing over each other. This is what heaven must be like. Jinyoung steps up his game and multiplies the eagerness of his tongue and of his hips. Soon Mark feels himself getting weaker and weaker while the sensation in his pants is growing only stronger.

 

Even though Jinyoung's control over him doesn't make it easy, he somehow manages to break the kiss.

 

“Okay Jinyoungie, we...... n-need to calm down a little.”  
  


“Why? I don't want to calm down anything.”

 

“My pants are still too tight for this shit.”

 

“Then we can get rid of them. Shouldn't be a problem.” The lust in his eyes almost consumes Mark entirely. He has to force himself to speak again instead of just dropping down to his knees and offering his mouth to Jinyoung.

 

“We did a lot of shameful things already but I don't want to add fucking in a restroom during your family gathering. Not that I am generally opposed to semi-public fucking but our first time shouldn't go that way.”

 

“You're right. Okay...you're right. But...I really want you, Mark. And I don't think I want to wait until we're back in the city.” There is this pleading in his eyes, so beautiful, so irresistible. It gets Mark to do to most unreasonable things with ease.

 

“Jinyoungie, I...I don't know-”

 

“When I saw you topless in the bathroom that night I was surprised. There of course was your beautiful, bare body but also all those bruises on it,” he mumbles.

 

“Yeah, with my kind of talent I get a lot of them. Good thing they never stay for too long.”

 

“I wanted to kiss every single one of them better.”

 

Mark groans. There wasn't much of resistance in him anyway but the tiny, persistent rest of it is now officially shattered. “Jinyoungie, god, why do you have to be so cute and so fucking hot at the same time in a place where I can't have you? Why?”

 

“We could go home without telling anyone. It's close.” The look in his eyes is careful and questioning, like he's afraid Mark would think he's a weirdo because of this suggestion. Mark doesn't think he's a weirdo. Mark thinks he's the greatest temptation alive.

 

“What if they are searching for us?”

 

“They won't. Everybody is having fun without us and is at least tipsy already. And we could just come back later. They won't even notice we were gone.”

 

“Alright, let's go!” And with this they are hurrying out of the back door.

 

Even though the way back to the Parks' house is short, it's still difficult to manage getting there without pouncing on each other. After they almost fell into a hedge while getting lost in too passionate kisses, they make an agreement that they will only hold hands until they reach the house. It's a real challenge but they want the reward.

 

They stumble into the house, limbs entangled, kissing each other with too much force as soon as they are over the threshold. They flounder through the hallway when Mark asks a breathless “Where?” before Jinyoung's lips are back on his. The other pulls away as soon as Mark's question seeped in.

 

Both their gazes naturally travel to the door of his parents' bedroom door straight ahead. Then they both lock eyes again and blurt out in unison, “NO!”

 

“No, oh my god, no!”

 

“No, no, no!”

 

“Won't happen!”

 

“Never!”

 

“Then there would be the guest room but....”

 

“It's literally Youngjae's room, so no. Jinyoungie, let's just quickly prepare the couch.”

 

Jinyoung nods and in lightning speed they rebuild their makeshift bed and also lay out the comforter as protection of the fabric of the furniture. Neither of them wants to explain mysterious stains on the seats later on.

 

During their mission they calmed down a little, enough to continue a bit less urgently. Mark approaches Jinyoung, looking him straight in the eyes until he arrives in front of him. He grips the boy by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him close, brushing his lips against Jinyoung's without actually kissing him. Mark pulls back and gazes into the chocolaty deepness while he lets his hands slide under his jacket and slips it off his shoulders until he can remove it completely.

 

Without further ado Mark discards Jinyoung's tie as well before his fingers move on to unbutton his dress shirt. Jinyoung just lets him do what he wants, only alternating his gaze between Mark's hands, his eyes and his lips.

 

As soon as the shirt is also gone Mark takes the chance and lets his palms run down Jinyoung's front. “Mhhhh, that feels nice.”

 

“Yes, I agree,” Jinyoung almost whispers while he enjoys the touches.

 

Mark slides his hands up to his shoulders, wanting to feel the nice muscles once again after the night of the massage. “Say Jinyoungie, just how many Chocos did you lift before to look like…THIS?” Mark's eyes roam over the other's torso as he wets his lips with his tongue.

 

“I work out regularly to maintain a healthy level.”

 

“This is more than a healthy level. This is freaking underwear model level.”

 

“Thank you. I try my best,” Jinyoung quietly chuckles.

 

“I have a hardworking boyfriend,” Mark purrs. “And all of this is mine now.” He pulls Jinyoung close by his waist and presses a kiss to the side of his jaw. He mouths at his neck, sometimes giving little, loving pecks, sometimes nibbling the sensitive skin and cause it to redden under his attacks, and sometimes Mark just hums against the softness of his neck while his hands stroke his hips tenderly. Jinyoung's whole body subtly trembles under his touches.

 

“MMMMark,” the boy in his arms softly breathes and he pulls away to look at him. His chocolate gaze envelops him in a warm embrace. It takes a moment for Mark to perceive all the affection in those sparkling eyes.

 

“At your service, Jinyoungie.”

 

“Do you want to get me off just by making love to my neck? Because you're damn well on the way then.”

 

Mark snickers a little when he replies, “I want to get you off in all the ways possible but maybe tonight we do the most common way? Also you're going to get that front massage now.”

 

“I would rather want you to just fuck me quickly to be honest. It's kind of urgent,” he mumbles sheepishly and glances down at the tent in his dress pants.

 

“No Jinyoungie, I can't do this. You're my favorite snack and you need to be savored. And that includes me fucking touch you everywhere.”

 

Jinyoung shuts his eyes and groans, his head slightly falls back which gives Mark the opportunity to quickly suck on his Adam's apple.

 

“God Mark, you're going to kill me tonight, right?”

 

“I don't plan that at all. It's just that those days were a painful long time to wait for something so delicious and exclusive. And now I have to show appreciation for finally receiving it.”

 

“Show it by freaking get it on!”

 

“I think about it,” Mark replies with a full-blown grin on his lips while his hands are making quick work of Jinyoung's belt. Jinyoung helps him to shuffle off the pants before Mark guides him to their makeshift bed and gently lies him down.

 

“So will you also get rid of some clothes or will you fuck me fully dressed? I feel like a stripper right now.”

 

“You as a stripper, such a good suggestion. We should keep that in mind.”

 

“Mark, fucking undress now!”

 

“You get bitchy,” Mark declares, smiling brightly at the new information.

 

“I get impatient.”

 

“Obviously the same thing with you.”

 

“You must feel cold. That's the only explanation why you're still dressed.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Mark laughs while he glances down at the grumbling boy who looks insanely beautiful and hot in only his boxer briefs, the swelling in them so noticeable and tempting. He could look at him forever but he also wants him very much so he quickly starts to shed his own clothes.

 

“Fucking finally,” Jinyoung nags when Mark is also left in only his underwear. The latter climbs onto his boyfriend, finding a good seat on his thighs. Mark takes Jinyoung's wrists in his hands and untangles his arms.

 

“To hide your luscious muscles is forbidden, Jinyoungie. You have to show me everything.”

 

He blushes. Mark immediately leans down to kiss Jinyoung again. It's a reflex, he can't help it. Jinyoung's response is immediate and demanding, kissing back as if it's his only purpose in life. When Mark detaches his lips from Jinyoung, the boy under him comments his action with a pitiful whine. “Mark, what the-”  
  


Mark doesn't give him a chance to complain. His lips are back on his neck, licking down the soft skin, outlining a wet trail which leads to the beauty of his collar bones. Mark licks along the prominence of them and nibbles the delicate skin under them, leaving a path of destruction behind with all the tiny, red marks he creates. “God....Mark,” the other pants. His voice drips with arousal so much, Mark feels himself twitching in his underwear.

 

“Mhhhhmmmm Jinyoungie, you're tasting so good.”

 

“Yeah? Like what?”

 

“Like desire, pure, desperate desire. And I love it.”

 

“Idiot!” Jinyoung scoffs but can't hold back his giggles. Mark hands are traveling to his shoulders and start to knead them gently. “You know..... I still want to kiss all your bruises better. But looking at it now... I'm not sure you'll give me the chance tonight.”

 

“Probably not,” Mark says cheekily and stops the process of creating art on his collar bones to smirk at him. “How about we will do this next time? I will always have enough of them for you to kiss. Promise. And after I'm done with you tonight you will have enough of them as well.”

 

Jinyoung chokes on his own breath as he stares down in disbelief at his boyfriend while processing what he said. He seems to be unable to comment, instead he just swallows.

 

“So how about we make this a whole soft tending session next time?”

 

“Okay,” he agrees, looking shy and cute. “I love how this has a theme.”

 

“It's really good to create themes. I look forward to this stripper theme as well.”

 

“Idiot.” Jinyoung slaps his back and Mark chuckles against his chest. “So... has tonight also a theme?”

 

“The great pounding-your-perfect-ass-black-and-blue session.”

 

Jinyoung tries to be scandalized but it's obvious that the arousal wins out as he closes his eyes while a tiny moan falls from his pretty lips.

 

“I see you like tonight's theme,” Mark snickers and proceeds with what he was doing. His hands slide across his pecs, one palm stops to rest on Jinyoung's racing heart for a moment while Mark kisses the center of his chest. Jinyoung's reactions are just wonderful, every single move and noise is as encouraging as it is alluring.

 

Mark continues his way down. Jinyoung jolts when fingers tease at his nipples and before he can control himself he's grinding up. “Mark, oh god... Mark p-please hurry!”

 

“Soon, my beautiful prince, soon.” His palms run over his chest and stomach, worshiping every centimeter of Jinyoung's smooth skin. His fingers trail the lines of his toned abs, reveling in every dip and rise of them. Feeling his muscles react under his palms, feeling the shivers of his body and the heat of his skin against the pads of his fingers, listening to his ragged breathing, his choked moans and his whimpers for more, it's all so gratifying for Mark.

 

His hands travel down further until they reach the waistband of his boxer briefs. His fingertips brush over the clothed bulge. Jinyoung's hips are coming up straight away to get some friction while his fingers are gripping at Mark's biceps.

 

“I think I don't really need to massage that part. It's pretty stimulated already,” Mark evaluates, feigning seriousness.

 

“Don't take your hands away. I dare you!” Jinyoung growls and glares down at him.

 

But Mark, being Mark, just wiggles out his grasp and moves down Jinyoung's body so he has access to his compelling thighs.

 

“You damn teasing bastard!”

 

“Mmmhhh... bitchy,” Mark mumbles with a smile before he dips down to kiss Jinyoung's naked stomach. His fingers slide down between his thighs further, gripping them, kneading them, disregarding of the sensitivity of the skin. He feels how the boy under him sucks in a breath and holds it as Mark's hands going up again while his mouth wanders down, meeting to indulge in the throbbing of Jinyoung's cock.

 

“Mark! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Ma-AAAAAH!”

 

Due to the sudden yelp and change of tone in Jinyoung's voice Mark takes his attention off his crotch. He looks up to see his favorite boy staring wide eyed to the side.

 

“What-”

 

“We have an onlooker,” Jinyoung explains. Mark follows his gaze to see Choco sitting by the door, fixing them with a curious stare while her head is tilted to one side.

 

“Okay? And?”

 

“Mark, I can't do this... not in front of.... the cat.”

 

“I'm sure she won't tell your parents though.”

 

“I can't. Just look how she's staring. No way,” Jinyoung clarifies with a finality which lets Mark comprehend his seriousness about this issue. He's still cute while being freaked out about the cat.

 

Mark leaves his comfortable seat on his hot boyfriend to approach the prying cat. “Choco, I like you but you're not allowed to see him like that. Get your own man, sweetie.” And with this he shoos her out of the room and closes the door to the hallway behind her.

 

He turns around and quickly climbs back on the bed. “Happy?” Jinyoung nods with a sweet smile on his handsome features and that's reward enough. “So, ready for the more action-packed part of this?”

 

“I was ready an hour ago!”

 

“Bitchy, demanding prince is my favorite,” Mark chuckles while he's trailing his fingers along the soft skin of his hips. Finally he's pulling his briefs down gently, revealing his hard on. Jinyoung moans with relief and it makes Mark's heartbeat quicken.

 

“Uhm..Mark?” The cautious tone convinces Mark to shift his gaze from the throbbing cock up to Jinyoung's flushed face. “Do you have a condom and lube?”

 

“Jinyoung, I was on my way to work when I came to the station. Now I'm here with you not even having my own toothbrush with me,” Mark reasons.

 

“Oh... yeah, I see,” the boy mumbles. “I...uhm... I don't have anything either.” He looks devastated and Mark doesn't like that in the least.

 

“But I went to get tested after my last time. I'm clean.”

 

“Thank heavens, me too. It's been a little while after my last time but after that I also had a check-up.”

 

“Ah yes, this dumbass Jason didn't get his hands on you. God, I never was so grateful for somebody else's stupidity.”

 

“Nice of you to point it out yet another time,” Jinyoung scoffs.

 

“You really want to be bitter with me now?” Mark laughs, baffled.

 

“No, I want to have fucking sex with you but you're here, starting a damn talk show about my ex.”

 

“Mhhhh... ex, such a nice word,” Mark marvels while he leans down to press a few kisses to the base of Jinyoung's neck. “I love this word. But I love something else more and I will focus on the right stuff now, my beautiful Jinyoungie.”

 

“You better do that or you'll become another ex.”

 

“If you keep up being so adorably bitchy with me I will just fuck you unprepped, my prince,” Mark coos and looks up at him with a charming smile.

 

“As long as the fucking will happen some time soon, whatever.” Mark chuckles at this, Jinyoung is an endless source of amusement to him.

 

“No, jokes aside. We're going to make you wide open, Jinyoungie,” Mark rasps into his ear and he feels his cock straining against him while Jinyoung gasps. Satisfied with yet another thrilling reaction Mark leaves his spot once again to walk to the kitchen area.

 

“Where are you going, Mark? Don't go! Don't fucking go and leave me lying here so very desperate in the terrible need of some dick,” the boy whines while he follows Mark with his gaze.

 

“You will get enough. Believe me.”

 

“Before the end of this century?” Mark laughs again as he returns with a jar of chocolate hazelnut spread in his hands. He quickly takes off his boxer briefs, enjoying Jinyoung's eyes on him, before he once again is back, sitting on his boyfriend's hips.

 

“What is this for? This is not a proper lube substitute, I hope you know that.”

 

“I do know that but it still will help.” Mark dips his fingers into the jar, coating three of them with the dark cream. He reaches up to Jinyoung's face, holding the fingers out to him. “Now suck!”

 

Jinyoung looks between his face and his hand with a perplexed expression for a few seconds but eventually it seems to sink in what Mark plans. A feline smile appears on his face before he parts his lips to take the offered fingers into his hot mouth. Their eyes meet and nothing in this world would Mark convince to take them off this spectacle.

 

The boy gives it his all to lick off the chocolaty coating to uncover Mark's fingers. He's eagerly swirling his tongue, then sucks and moans around them the next second. Mark watches him mesmerized. “Jinyoungie, your mouth truly is a box of treasures, huh?”

 

Another moan, mellow and sinful. Before Mark gets sucked in this captivating display too deep he pulls his hand back, his fingers leaving the boy's mouth with an obscene sounding pop.

 

“Would you do me a favor and roll around?”

 

“You want to do it like this?” Jinyoung asks with raised eyebrows.

 

“There is still the meticulous exploration of your stunning ass which I didn't got around to do yet. There never was a better opportunity than now.”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but smiles. He grants Mark his wish and lies down on his stomach. No matter how often Mark will behold them, his back muscles will always be an impressive sight. Also to have the full view of his exposed, round ass now elicits a rush of want in him. Mark is pulling up his hips a little before he grabs a hand full of the tempting flesh of Jinyoung's butt.

 

“It's even more gorgeous than I imagined it,” Mark moans and he feels how Jinyoung pushes up his ass more into his palm. But Mark can't forget his task here so he presses one spit-coated finger into the boy and moves it carefully. “Relax, my prince.”

 

Jinyoung offers a shaky breath when Mark carefully pushes his finger all the way in. He moves cautiously inside the boy while he still enjoys groping Jinyoung's squishy ass with his other hand. This was truly worth the wait. When he feels that the boy got comfortable, he adds another finger just as careful as the first one. He works him loose gently. It doesn't seem like Jinyoung is enduring terrible pain while Mark is scissoring inside of him and he's very glad about it. He finally adds another finger and repeats everything. Jinyoung's breathing is labored. Tiny whimpers accompanying every puff of air.

 

By now Jinyoung is truly enjoying the process. He pushes his ass back until Mark is inside him knuckle-deep. The boy is groaning with every careful thrust and it's such a turn on. Mark leans down and slowly licks a thick stripe up the boy's spine, knowing that it's a sensitive area on his boyfriend. “Ughnnn... Mark! Fuck!”

 

“You enjoying yourself?”

 

“Holy shit yes! I'm...ughnnn.... I'm ready for more though.”

 

“Okay,” Mark whispers and pulls his fingers out. Jinyoung releases a displeased noise. Mark grips his boyfriend and turns him over so that he lies again flat on his back. “You look so fucking dazzling,” Mark rasps, fascinated by the dark and dilated pupils which are staring up at him. Is Jinyoung really looking so feverish and beautifully wrecked every time they do something? Is this his thing? Mark feels suddenly even more blessed because just the sight of the blushing, needy-looking boy does things to him.

 

He leans down and without a warning pushes his tongue deep inside Jinyoung's mouth. The boy responses quickly, kissing back in a fierce way. Mark loves it. Every time his tongue strokes Jinyoung's it's like a mini-firework going off. When they part to catch their breaths they still can't break eye contact. Mark wonders if his eyes have the same enchanting effect on Jinyoung as it is the other way around.

 

Mark sits up again, he really needs to move on because by now his cock is about to explode. All the patience he mustered up until this point is taking a toll on him. He spits in his hand and is just about to grip his own length when Jinyoung snatches his wrist to stop him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I need more lube, Jinyoungie. It will hurt too much otherwise.”

 

“I'll do it.” Quickly the boy sits up and scrambles off the bed. “Come here!” Mark is a bit dumbfounded but if Jinyoung insists, he won't say no.

 

“We could do it up here,” Mark suggests when he moves to the edge to properly sit down.

 

“No, I want to be down on my knees for you.” Mark almost comes just from this very straight forward statement. He manages to hold back but the groan which rips from his throat is impressive. Jinyoung has a tiny smile on his lips when he sinks to his knees in front of Mark. The latter takes a good look at Jinyoung's hard cock and it's so tempting that his mouth waters with want.

 

“Hey Jinyoung, do you want to use the...uhm... the hazelnut spread?”

 

“No, I want to taste Tuan's best in its raw form.” Why is he working so hard on getting Mark off only with his words? He doesn't know it but his mind is already getting woozy.

 

When his eyes focus once again on Jinyoung's face he notices the expression of adoration on him. Just how many lives did Mark save in his past life to deserve such a gem? He can't say a single word, only stare into the glittery deepness of his eyes as Jinyoung grips his shaft at the base and starts to lick a shiny pearl of precum off the tip.

 

Mark has to shut his eyes to take in the sensation entirely. Before he gets even a chance to properly process what is happening Jinyoung moves on to tenderly kiss up and down his length. Mark opens his eyes again. He needs to see this. He can't miss any second of it. A tingling sensation flies through his body when he notices that the boy on the floor still has his eyes fixed on his. Jinyoung didn't even plan to ever avert his eyes, it seems. He wants to monitor Mark, to see what kind of havoc every single of his actions causes.

 

Finally Jinyoung wraps his lips around his tip, sucking lightly and poking the head with his tongue. “Jinyoung! Fuck!” He thinks he sees the other's pretty eye smile. Jinyoung likes to rile him up. Mark can't blame him.

 

Jinyoung's other hand comes up to hold on to Mark's thigh for support. Jinyoung takes him in deeper, his pretty lips being firmly wrapped around his cock. This earns him a sharp gasp from Mark who barely can control his hips at the glorious feeling of his boyfriend's wet heat around him. “Jinyoung! Jinyoungie! So good,” he pants while he slides one hand through the thickness of Jinyoung's hair.

 

The boy on the floor doesn't take his intense gaze off him as he slowly drags his mouth up and down Mark's pulsing length. He lets the dick fall from his lips before he dives back in to take it in again, swirling his tongue around it. “Jinyoungie, truly your m-mouth... oh god... fuck! Your mouth is my paradise.” At that Jinyoung sucks harder and it knocks all the air out of Mark. All he can do is holding on for dear life and panting desperately while Jinyoung works wonders on him. He feels how the boy is drooling all over his cock and it robs Mark all his senses.

 

“Jinyoungie, I'm too close. Y-You need to stop NOW!” And that is what Jinyoung does. He pulls away, letting the spit-glistening shaft fall from his mouth. A string of saliva is hanging from his smiling lips as he looks up to behold his already wrecked boyfriend.

 

“Did I do good?”

 

“Good? I didn't know my chocolaty, soft boyfriend is a porn star,” Mark rasps.

 

“You learn so fast,” Jinyoung chuckles. Mark leans forward to cup Jinyoung's face in his hands and engage him in a deep and passionate kiss. When he decides to break away and behold his boyfriend, Jinyoung's eyes look a little dazed from the intensity.

 

Mark quickly pulls Jinyoung up to guide him back onto the bed. “So then let me officially fuck you, my beautiful porn star.”

 

They share another kiss, short but fervent, before Mark focuses on the main task. He takes his own cock in his hand and lines himself up with Jinyoung's hole. His tip rubs against his entrance teasingly and Jinyoung whines in return. “No teasing anymore!”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Mark slowly pushes inside the boy and the feeling is overwhelming. The tightness is making his stomach flip and a tingling anticipation build up in every fiber of his being. For a few seconds he can't hear anything except the roaring of his blood in his ears.

 

He pauses when he's all the way in, granting the gasping boy under him a few moments to get used to the stretch. He makes good use of the time and whispers against his mouth in low, erratic breaths, “My beautiful prince is doing so good. So good. I'm so glad to have met you. My only one.” Jinyoung holds his gaze, eyes full of affection as he swallows, then gasps for air. It's difficult for Mark not to go crazy over the entire perfection of the boy.

 

Jinyoung’s thighs tremble against Mark’s sides, body shaking from the pleasure of being filled. He eventually hears his wobbly voice. “Mark.... move... p-please!”

 

And there's nothing he would rather do. He's pulling out almost completely and pushes himself back in, earning a lewd moan from the other boy. Seeing Jinyoung so responsive encourages him. He picks up the pace, the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of him makes Jinyoung's breathing unsteady again. A string of moans and whimpers are falling from his lips, every noise more pleasing than the former. All the sweet sounds are nurturing the pulsing thrum within Mark.

 

His heart is slamming wildly in his chest, fire simmers beneath his skin. Everything about Jinyoung just feels too good. He notices a drop of sweat rolling down Jinyoung's neck, finding a new home in the dip between his collar bones. His face is so flushed, if Mark wouldn't know better he really would assume he suffers from fever. “So damn pretty,” he lets the other know, voice low and strained.

 

“Mark... oh fuck... so good. You... you feel so good inside me. Please more! Harder!” His breathless voice, laced with want and shaken with moans, is sheer bliss. Mark's hands wrap around Jinyoung's thighs, spreading him wider so he can reach deeper. The outcry of the boy is stunning. Mark obviously hit his sweet spot right away and his reaction has his heart stopping for a second. “YES! FUCK! MORE! MORE! PLEASE! PLEASE MARK!” It's a mix of pathetic whimpers and demanding growls and it's nothing less than breathtaking.

 

His hips are moving against Mark, still wanting more. And Mark wants to give, ready to give everything he has without batting an eyelash. He slams into the boy with powerful thrusts at a furious rate. The sound of skin slapping mixes brilliantly with Jinyoung's noises of pleasure. By now Mark is sure that his previously announced theme fits perfectly for what they are doing because there's no chance Jinyoung is surviving this without ending up bruised.

 

He marvels at the way Jinyoung's body is shaken by thrusts. It has a seductive beauty of its own. He tried so hard, but Mark is sure he can't keep the orgasm from crashing over him for too long anymore. So he curls his hand around Jinyoung's throbbing cock, using the sea of precum which was created in the dip of his hip bone to make the slide easier when he pumps it.

 

“Aaahhh...Mark fuck!”

 

“Good?”

 

“More! MORE!” he moans, his voice breaking slightly at the pitch.

 

So Mark pounds into his ass and tugs mercilessly on his erection, eliciting only more cries from the other. Jinyoung's back is arching and his jaw is falling open when Mark eases his thumb along his slit. His hips start to stutter so Mark attacks again and runs his fingers down a prominent vein of his cock. Jinyoung's whole body tenses up as he releases a shattering groan and thick stripes of cum between their stomachs. His flushed face is seized by pure bliss as the climax overruns his entire being.

 

The overstimulated boy clamps down hard on Mark's dick, curling forward with something like a sob coming from his throat. He convulses around Mark's shaft in tiny spasms. This is too much to bear. Every shred of strength leaves Mark, as he comes with Jinyoung's name on his lips. The much anticipated orgasm crashes through him, pleasure pervades every part of his mind and body. He presses deep inside the trembling boy under him, letting out every last bit of cum.

 

He can't hold himself up anymore and simply breaks down on top of Jinyoung. The latter's arms come up, wrapping around Mark's middle to keep him close. His labored breathing is close to Mark's ear, his voice deep and rough when he speaks. “I don't think I can sit.... or move..... ever again.”

 

Mark releases a breathless chuckle into the junction of Jinyoung's neck. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't say sorry for.... THIS. How did I survive so many years without getting fucked like this? What a waste of time.”

 

Mark chuckles again. “I'm glad this was so good for you as it was for me.”

 

“It was, damn... it was. Now I want to sleep in this exact position.”

 

“Jinyoungie, we have to get back to the party.”

 

“Nooooooo.”

 

“YOU suggested it. And by the way, we can't stay like this anyway. Your parents would get a heart attack.”

 

“They probably just would take pics,” Jinyoung scoffs.

 

“Considering our position and lack of clothes, that's also a thing I'm not necessarily a fan of. Come on my prince, get up!” Mark gets to his knees and pulls the boy up with him. The latter comments the action with excessive whining.

 

Jinyoung's prediction comes true. When they finally make it back to the party nobody seems to be alarmed about their temporary absence, in fact it really seems to have gone unnoticed. The mood is still high-spirited, maybe even a little too high-spirited. The people who have been tipsy before are plainly drunk now. Several people are still occupying the dance floor, mindlessly stumbling around, the men without jackets and ties, the women barefoot. All the kids vanished from the venue, probably brought to bed. Uncle Insik is sleeping, his arms and head resting on the bar counter.

 

“I don't think we missed much,” Mark murmurs to his boyfriend.

 

“See? That's what I said, right? Wouldn't it have been tragic, if we missed what we've been doing instead?”

 

“Definitely, very, absolutely much.”

 

“I'm glad we agree on this.” His cheeky smile is everything. If Mark could, he would just drag him back to bed again.

 

“Oh there you are,” the chirpy voice of Jinyoung's mom is calling out while the woman is approaching them. Unlike the majority of the guests she doesn't seem to have indulged in alcohol too much. “I was looking for you two. I thought that maybe you were tired and went to bed but it would have been odd, if you'd have left without telling us.”

 

Mark tried to keep a straight face while she talked about the went-to-bed part.

 

“We...uhm... we took a walk. It was getting a little loud in here so we took a break,” Jinyoung explains surprisingly convincing, considering his lack of talent in making good excuses.

 

“Ah okay, I hope you had a nice time together,” she says and looks fondly at the both of them. “Oh... and Mark honey, your shirt is buttoned up the wrong way. You might want to adjust it,” she says with a wide smile before she moves on to join her husband again, leaving two dumbfounded boys standing there.

 

“Awesome,” Mark says dryly and starts to work on his buttons. “Why didn't you say anything?”

 

“Because I obviously didn't notice? And don't do this here where everybody can see. Nobody is allowed to see that except me.” Jinyoung turns Mark around so that they are facing each other and steps very close to him before he starts to unbutton the shirt. Mark just lets him do what he wants, examining his handsome face with a smile on his lips.

 

“Sooooooo.... your mom knows, right?”

 

“Mhhh... yeah, seems so,” Jinyoung says casually.

 

“Is it bad?”

 

“Nah, I don't think so. When I make fun of the cat she almost wants to execute me but just now she didn't even seem miffed. I guess I wasn't so wrong when I said that they would just have taken pics of us in bed,” he snickers and looks cute as fuck.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

“Yeah?” he asks when he's done with the buttons and looks at Mark.

 

“I am very, very much in love with you.”

 

He seems surprised for a second but then starts to giggle adorably. “Right back at you.”

 

 

Next morning, they are back at the station. There are even less people here than they were on Friday morning. When Mark is honest with himself he has to admit that it felt weird to say goodbye to Jinyoung's family. It's crazy how quickly he got used to those lovely people. They both were seen off with tight hugs, affectionate hair ruffling and the genuine wish of his parents for them to visit together soon again. It was heart-warming. Mark decided then and there that he really wants to come back together with Jinyoung very soon.

 

“Hey you're actually buying a train ticket?” Jinyoung asks when Mark approaches the ticket machine after his boyfriend is done.

 

“What can I do? You bring out the wildest side of me, Jinyoungie.”

 

“I'm glad. If my parents would have know you're a criminal, I'm not sure they would have entrusted me to you.”

 

“Probably not. Your dad would have kicked me out of the house like your entourage of ex boyfriends.”

 

“Yeah, that was funny,” Jinyoung reminisces like he's talking about a movie he watched last week. Mark is truly glad that the boy isn't hung up on this incident at all. He guesses the three weeks of relationship with Jeabum didn't leave much impression on him after all. “So now I have four weeks to make use of my right to return unsatisfactory products, correct?” His grin is daring.

 

“No no no no, Jinyoungie. That was all made up. You even said it yourself.”

 

“But it sounded so sensible when you explained it,” he reasons with feigned innocence.

 

“Look at another guy and I will chain you up!” Mark makes clear.

 

“Sounds more like a reward.”

 

“God Jinyoungie, you are shameless. Say, is this my terrible influence on you or are you just letting it flow freely now?”

 

“I guess you encourage this side of me a lot,” he laughs adorably.

 

“Wooaah, I did a great job then,” Mark cheers and quickly hugs his chuckling boyfriend before they start to make their way to the platform, hand in hand.

 

“So about today, do you have to go to work?” Mark asks cautiously.

 

“Nope, I have the day off. But you have to open 'Sweet Lullaby', right?”

 

“It depends.”

 

“On?”

 

“If you would like to hang out another full day with me or not.”

 

“Believe it or not, I would like to hang out everyday with you.” Jinyoung smiles. Mark loves it when Jinyoung smiles.

 

“That's good. Then the store will remain closed another day.”

 

“But you can't just-”

 

“I can do what I want and today I really want to make time for my precious boyfriend,” Mark clarifies before Jinyoung can even finish his statement of protest. He lifts their entwined hands and presses a small kiss to every single one of Jinyoung's fingers.

 

“I like that,” Jinyoung mumbles sheepishly. “Alternatively, what would you say, if I would come with you to the store and we could hang out there and I can maybe even help you with stuff?”

 

“Really? You want that? That would be great.”

 

“Yes! And you could teach me the basics of chocolates and I could stare at your hands for hours and imagine what they could do to me.” His statement is accompanied by a mischievous smirk.

 

“As much as I like that, and believe me I like it very, very much, I have to point out that there will no sex happen in the store. It's all about hygiene regulations and stuff.”

 

“But Mark... just imagine, purely hypothetical of course, I would kind of lose my t-shirt by accident and then I would somehow get melted chocolate all over my chest, entirely unintentionally of course, wouldn't you help me to clean up? Maybe with your tongue?” He looks so innocent when he blinks at Mark with his round, glittery eyes but he understands that his words are meant in the most devilish way.

 

Mark's usual quick-wittedness is temporarily unavailable because his mind is busy imagining a shirtless Jinyoung covered in dollops of dark, shiny chocolate. The two things which he absolutely adores are coming together like this, it's too much to bear. Mark imagines how he would suck the glossy chocolate off Jinyoung's gorgeous collar bones. He thinks about how the other's pretty, perky nipples would look, coated in a layer of glossy sweetness, like tiny, dark mountains. The notion of his tongue running over his chest to lick up the treat, tasting his boyfriend and his glaze, makes all his blood rush south. Mark feels a little lightheaded. He never gave Jinyoung a reply to his wicked statement because he's too busy fighting for his sanity.

 

“You could add sugar sprinkles if you want,” Jinyoung whispers with a smirk on his lips and Mark is on the brink of passing out. “Also I can see the semi in your pants, Mark, so did you reconsider?”

 

“Since when are you so bold, Jinyoungie? Isn't this my part?”

 

“Since I found out that it's so much fun to rile my boyfriend up and also it's absolutely illegal how you look at me right now, as if I'm your prey and you want to hunt me down,” he says cheekily.

 

“That's exactly what I want to and what I will do. That's a promise. And my reward will be sweet and delicious.”

 

“That sounds pretty good to me. So 'Sweet Lullaby' it is-”

 

“No, not in the store. I can't wreck it,” Mark rasps, voice low and gaze intense.

 

Jinyoung swallows, obviously surprised by that telling announcement. “O-O-Okay, understood. That's fine then. We could do this after closing time... you could come with me to my apartment. We can wreck that one.”

 

“Only if I can have you with chocolate and sugar sprinkles there.”

 

“I was counting on that,” Jinyoung confirms with a sassy grin painting his face.

 

“I'm looking forward to another lovely day with you,” Mark says, smiling softly as he pulls Jinyoung in for a sweet kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that the inspiration for Mark's last imagination spree came from my dear friend lemon_amethyst. She said I worked so hard over the past few months (because work was hell) that I would deserve a “BIG ASS JINYOUNG... DIPPED IN CHOCOLATE!!!” as a reward. That really gave me ideas. Mark and I are grateful.
> 
> It was once again an incredible ride through yet another markjin story with all of you. Thank you for accompanying me and the boys. I especially want to thank those lovely readers who never get tired of dropping comments. Every comment is a great help and a source of motivation and encouragement.
> 
> Be healthy and happy, everybirdy (and beware of nasty trash people).

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Likes? Dislikes? (^ ^;)


End file.
